Beyond the Darklands
by Laedeydra
Summary: Finally able to let go of Bill, Sookie found comfort in Eric after his death. But their happy ending wasn't going to come that easily. They are thrown back in time where they encounter a much darker Godric than they remember. With so much history and hurt between them, will this trio be able to let go of the past and learn to trust, to love again? Will they get their happy ending?
1. Prelude

**A/N: Hey everyone. I present to you this story of mine that's been a work in progress for the last couple of years. I've been working a bit on my other True Blood fic and really needed a break from it. So, I've come back to this one. I'm not too sure how long it's going to be, and I hope I can find the inspiration to finish it. As always, I really appreciate your reviews and comments. It means a lot to me that you enjoy my work, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

 **Prelude**

* * *

" _You should not have come."_

 _Those were the words he'd said to her after he'd snapped the neck of a large man who was attempting to rape her. She couldn't imagine what would have become of her if Godric hadn't done what he did._

" _Retract your fangs, now."_

 _Those were the words he said sternly and without weakness as he held Bill's maker, Lorena by the throat. Her jealousy and obsession with Bill Compton blinded her. Her sanity was all but gone with the passage of time and sadistic justification. She would have killed Sookie without hesitation if Godric hadn't stopped her._

" _She is unharmed, I shielded her."_

 _Those were the reassuring words he spoke to her brother after the Fellowship of the Sun blew his nest up via a suicide bomber._

 _He had been her saviour, three times all in the same day, and now it was her turn to try to give the same kindness back. She knew little about him, of his background or the many things he'd seen over his timeless existence. But she could see the pain in his eyes, could relate to it and understand his thirst for freedom from it._

 _She knew many evil deeds bloodied his past. But time moves forward, and people change. Even 2100-year-old vampires. She wasn't sure exactly just what she could do for him, she only knew in the depth of her heart that she didn't like watching him suffer. She had to try to ease it in the very least._

 _So, pushing her relationship with Bill to the side and forgetting about everything that had been troubling her lately, she gathered up her courage and pulled her wrecked nerves together. She let her feet do the work for her as she let her mind run with many thoughts and possible outcomes for what she was about to attempt. Approaching the door, she raised her fist to knock but did not get the chance to as he had heard her footsteps and smelled her luxurious blood._

 _The handle rotated as the door was opened from the other side._

" _Miss Stackhouse," Godric appeared from behind it. "I trust all is well?"_

" _Yes..." for a moment she found her throat wouldn't produce words and she quickly tried to catch her breath before she made herself look dim-witted. "I'm sorry, I know you probably want to be alone but, I just wanted to thank you… for everything."_

 _He graced her with a humble smile that even though was small, still made her chest sink and her insides tremble. "You could never disturb me, and you're welcome Miss Stackhouse."_

" _Call me Sookie" she insisted, displaying a nervous smile._

" _Sookie…" he repeated her name. She found herself being reeled in by the sound of his voice alone. It lacked Bills southern accent and robustness but was somehow more compelling and comforting. "Please, come in."_

 _He stepped aside to allow her to enter and closed the door behind her. "Can I get you anything? A glass of water perhaps?"_

" _No, thank you." She politely replied, not forgetting the manners she'd been raised with._

 _He sat down on one of the couches situated near the middle of the room and gestured for her to join him. She did so without hesitation, holding her hands together firmly as they began to shake with nervousness, just being in his presence made her tremble. He was incredibly intimidating, but not in a bad way. She wasn't afraid of him, she was in awe. He commanded a level of power and wisdom that other vampires could only dream of._

 _He noticed her anxiety and took hold of her hands with his own "You need not fear me little one, I will not harm you."_

 _This she knew, he had protected her three times in a single night. His lips curved into a sweet smile. Her heart fluttered under his charm at both the sight of his bittersweetness and the use of such a nickname. She understood it was not to belittle her, but rather to state his affection and protectiveness._

" _I don't, it's just…" her eyes dropped to her lap, trying to hide the emotions that threatened to spill from them._

 _Sensing this, he cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand and gently lifted her gaze back to him. "Whatever it is that is troubling you Sookie, you can say without fear of judgement or mockery on my part."_

 _His touch calmed her, and she allowed herself to breathe deeply. "Actually Godric, I came tonight to see if there was anything I could do for you. I saw the pain in your eyes, pain that I just couldn't ignore."_

 _There was that little smile again, the one that just managed to peek through in the inner battle for release from his suffering. She felt drawn to him somehow. She wasn't just curious and genuinely wanted to learn more about him because of her tender-heartedness._

" _Sookie… for what it is worth, I consider you an honoured friend and you have the kindest of hearts. But there is nothing that can take back what has already occurred; my burdens, my guilt, is too heavy for even the greatest forgiveness to lighten."_

 _Tears began to form in her eyes, even though they had only known each other for a few days, she felt as if she had known him for much longer. His pain was becoming her pain. His silvery blue eyes bore into hers. She felt her skin growing hot and for a fleeting moment, she felt as if she were gazing straight into his soul. She could feel his entire life story, all his joy, all his hurt. She knew deep down what he was planning to do, and she didn't like it._

" _I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to live for so long and to see so many horrible things, to even be part of them. But suicide? Surely there is another option besides the true death."_

" _You are incredibly sweet and innocent Sookie. If you knew even a fraction of the atrocities I have committed, you would not think so highly of me."_

" _I don't care what you did in the past, the present is all that matters."_

" _If only that were true, but my sins against humanity are unrectifiable. Only my death will satisfy and honour those whom I have wronged over the centuries."_

 _She found herself growing more and more agitated. Was there nothing she could say to him to change his mind? Perhaps not. She guessed that as a vampire of his age, he would not plan something this big lightly. He had probably been thinking about it for many years and she began to wonder if she'd set out on a hopeless mission._

" _When was the last time you fed?" She tried to steer the conversation in another direction._

" _I do not-"_

" _When was the last time you fed?" She repeated the question, growing confident enough to interrupt him._

 _He rewarded her confidence with a small grin, "six months ago, for what little relevance it has."_

" _What! Six months?" She gasped. No wonder he was so pale. She thought it was due to his advanced age, but now she was beginning to realise there was much more to it than that._

" _I am an ancient vampire little one, I require very little blood."_

 _She moved closer to him and offered him her neck._

" _Drink."_

" _I do not think your vampire companion would approve of me taking blood from you."_

" _That lying bastard can go screw himself for all I'm concerned. Drink."_

 _He looked at her with hesitation, wanting to take up her offer and taste the sweet blood that ran through her veins. But his better judgement and finely tuned self-control held him back._

" _If you are still going to go ahead with your original plan, then at least allow me to make your last night on Earth a nice one."_

" _You are sure?"_

" _Positively sure." She tucked her hair away, inviting him in._

 _His fangs clicked into place and he leaned forward. Running the tip of his nose down her skin, he inhaled deeply, bathing in her luxurious scent before burying his sharp incisors in her neck. She groaned at the sensation, but she didn't feel embarrassed or even cared as her heart sunk low in her chest and heat gathered between her legs._

 _Allowing his eyes to close, he savoured every drop he took from her. She was sweet and delicate and tasted of sunlight. She was unlike anything he'd tasted in centuries. He wanted more but knew he had taken enough for one night and released her, with not a single drop spared._

 _She watched as her blood filled him, and the rosiness found its way back into his cheeks. He looked gorgeous, and she just couldn't help herself. She grabbed a hold of his white shirt and pulled them both forward until their lips met. She tasted her blood on his tongue but didn't care, choosing to ignore the metallic flavour as the kiss turned more feral and needing._

 _Her breath grew shallow as Godric slowly undid the front of her dress. Pearly white buttons ran all the way down and his eyes bore into hers with each one. Once more she was staring straight into his soul. She could see the wild animal he kept under lock inside a cage, waiting for the right moment to take over and spring free. He was filled with such passion and hunger to a magnitude she'd never witnessed before. It was as if her blood had been the key, and had released the beast within._

 _Each button revealed more of her luscious, golden skin until finally the straps fell from her shoulders and her naked body was revealed. His eyes took her in like a ravenous wolf. His hands ran up her thighs as he kissed her toned stomach. He wrapped an arm around the curve of her backside and pulled her in close; the thick muscles of his chest collided with hers as he held her gently to him. He was cold to the touch, the beat of his heart vacant, but it didn't bother her in the slightest._

 _She melted under his touch and the pit of her stomach fluttered like a thousand butterflies. A fire ignited between her thighs as he deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed against hers and she almost lost her sense of balance as he playfully nibbled at her lower lip._

 _He pulled back for a moment and traced the shell of her ear with his lips. He whispered something in an ancient language and even though she didn't understand the meaning of his words, they still sent a shiver down her spine._

 _Her eyes widened with surprise as he scooped her up with ease and took her to the bedroom faster than she could keep up with. He stripped his body in an instant and the next thing she knew she was lying on the bed, a plump silky pillow underneath her back that made her body curl into a more desirable position._

 _She was completely drawn into the experience as he settled between her thighs and placed his lips on hers. Kissing her deeply, he ran his fingers up the side of her torso and across her chest where he cupped her left breast with the palm of his hand. Her heart pounded as she tilted her head back, exposing more of her sun-kissed skin._

 _She drew in a short breath as he traced the underside of her chin with his soft lips. He followed her artery down her neck, taking in each beat of her heart as it pumped from deep within her. He listened to her blood gush around her body, pulsating in perfect harmony._

 _She released a deep breath as his hand left her chest and slipped between their lower bodies, his lips taking the place where his hand once was. As he coated her in an ancient erotic oil, his fingers skilfully drew a variety of shapes into her flesh. The cold touch of his skin was not enough to keep her temperature in check and her skin flushed a brilliant shade of red. The pit of her stomach sank as she realised he was moving down her body until he reached her lower abdomen._

 _At first she felt very hesitant, not wanting him to see her that close-up. But as he nestled himself deep in her, she gave into her inner self and lost her sense of modesty to pure sensation. It swept her body in an organismal wave, over and over again until her body was tenderised into jelly. She gripped the sheets tightly as he refused to let her go._

 _Her muscles were so overwhelmed, all she could do was lie there, trembling under his power. He rose above her and swung her legs over his shoulders, her back arched slowly as he entered her until he filled her completely. Her mouth was agape as he rocked her core and she lost herself to an experience she never imagined could exist. He flipped her, and she groaned as he took her from behind. His lips traced the curve of her back and he kissed each individual bone of her spine._

 _He fervently traced his lips down her neck and across her shoulder. He ran his fingers up the sides of her sleek torso. Her eyes fluttered as they moved to her chest where he pulled her upwards into a sitting position on his lap. A hand stayed glued to her plump chest where it massaged her gently, while the other stretched down past her abdomen until it stopped where they were joined. As he drew more shapes into her, her own hands found the back of his neck and she nestled his inch-long locks with her fingers. Orgasmic white light sparked across her eyes continuously and she begged him not to let it end._

 _He satiated both their caged desires and flipped her around once more, faster than she could see. He lifted her up and pressed her back to the wall. He held her firmly in place and tossed one of her legs over his shoulder. She was quite flexible and moulded against him as he ravished her deeper than he had before. Daring to lead her into an even more intense experience of the physical world. She clawed at the thick muscles of his back, their lips joining ferociously, her tongue melting against his as they bonded and slid perfectly against each other._

 _After hours of relentlessness, they finally let each other go and collapsed to the bed under them. They lay next to each other, bathing in erotic bliss._

He looked at her and smiled, the first real genuine smile she had seen from him. "Thank you Sookie, you have given me more than I deserve."

" _Oh Godric, is my love not enough for you?"_

" _I'm sorry little one, it is not you. My heart is filled with the grief of mothers, my ears with the screams of torture, my nose with the smell of the blood of innocents. I cannot go on living with the burden of what I have done."_

 _She didn't know what else she could say. She knew it was hopeless to keep asking and begging him to stay. So instead she decided it was better to accept his choice. They lay in each others company and just talked for a while, making the most of what little time he had left._

An hour before dawn, he got up from the bed and invited her to take a shower with him. As Sookie stepped into the warm spray of water, Godric stood behind her, both sharing the water as they lathered each other. As the suds washed away, so did Sookie's happiness. Tears began to fall down her cheeks at the thought of his passing.

" _What is it little one?" Godric asked, taking her chin with his hand._

" _It's just…" she sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way she could change his mind "I'm sad…"_

" _I know," he tried to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace, a kind gesture of love. The last time he would show love to anyone. He noticed the bite mark still on her neck and pricked his index finger with a fang. She tilted her neck as he rubbed a little of his blood into the wound. As it swiftly healed, she took hold of his finger and sucked the blood from it._

 _Godric breathed as he closed his eyes, a deeper connection forming between them. Sookie's emotions flooded him and he felt what she felt. "I can feel you..." He understood how deep her empathy went for him._

 _He looked her straight in the eye, "you are the most beautiful, tender-hearted, and compassionate woman I have ever met, Sookie Stackhouse. Don't ever let the world change that. Don't let it harden you like it did me."_

" _I'll try." She replied softly._

 _He smiled before turning off the water. After they were dressed, Sookie sat back down on the couch where this had all begun. As she tied up her wet hair, Godric emerged from the bedroom, he held something shiny in his hand._

" _Sookie, I would like to give you something."_

" _What is it?" She asked curiously._

 _He held out a piece of jewellery. It was a pendant, hanging from a long golden chain that was so shiny it looked just polished. A large dew drop shaped jewel was crowned with delicate golden flowers and leaves. The centre of the flowers were made of smaller red, blue and aqua coloured gems, each dazzling in the light. The dewdrop was such a deep shade of purple it appeared almost black. She held it in the light and looked through it. There was some sort of ancient writing within the stone._

 _It was beautiful; as if it had come to life from a fantasy world._

" _It is an Eternity stone. I was told that it has magical properties, though to its true origins or what it does exactly, I know not. In all the years I have had it, it has never displayed any such magic."_

 _He dropped it into the palm of her hand, so she could look at it more closely._

" _It's beautiful..." She remarked._

" _It belonged to my mother. Though I no longer remember her face, I do remember her fondness for it."_

" _And you kept it safe all these centuries."_

" _With great difficulty," he added, "I entrust it to you now."_

" _I'm honoured," she accepted the gift "I shall keep it safe for as long as I shall live."_

 _He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "My time has come little one, the sun is near rising."_

 _They left the safety of the hotel suite and made their way up to the roof where Eric was already waiting. They said what they needed to say, and Eric left. As the sun was nearing the horizon, Godric pulled Sookie in for one final moment of affection. He wrapped his arms around her, their lips joining in a tender kiss. She wanted the moment to last forever, but she knew she had to let him go. When she took in his blood, she felt a glimpse of the pain he felt, and it was truly enormous. As much as it pained her, she understood why this was his only option._

 _He smiled bittersweetly as he turned to face the rising sun, embracing his end. She had tried and failed, and as she said her last goodbye and Godric glowed with a beautiful blue flame, she cried for him, harder than she had ever cried before._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow so many responses already! I'm glad you are all enjoying my story. Thank You to those who reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will reply through private messaging.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **Sookie**

I cried into the emptiness of the night. The hollow heaving of my chest failing to find comfort as Bill's blood dripped down my face. I threw the makeshift stake away and let my eyes take in the red mess I was now drenched in. I felt as if I were being torn in two as I managed to pull myself up out of the coffin. Sobs continued to come from my empty shell of a body as I grabbed the lid and closed the casket.

I felt like heavy stone as I collapsed on its cold, hard surface and let myself cry until the tears would no longer come. I wanted to lie there forever wallowing in my misery. As the reality that I had just killed William Thomas Compton fully absorbed into my brain.

After what felt like hours, I somehow found the willpower to stand and pull myself out of the grave. Kneeling on the edge of the gaping hole, I began to use my bare hands to cover the open site.

"Sookie..." a soft, caring voice spoke from behind me.

I turned and saw the other man who had stolen a piece of my heart - Eric Northman, my ancient Viking love. He stood a few feet behind me, his eyes glazed over with such deep emotion I'd never seen in him before. It was so intense and foreign that I almost couldn't describe it in simple words. Hurt, anger, concern, love, they all filled his icy blue gaze to the brim and threatened to overspill.

"Eric? What are you doing here?"

"I felt your pain," his voice was so soft and fragile. I hadn't heard such a tone from him since the Witch incident all those months ago. So much had happened since then, it felt like it had been a lifetime since we had shared our most naked selves with each other, both the physical and the emotional.

He sped to my side and plucked me up off the ground. Wrapping his strong arms around me, I buried my face in his chest and the tears began to flow all over again. He held me for the longest time, one hand soothed my back in long gentle strokes while the other nestled the soft hair on the back of my head. The cries eventually began to wind down until they stopped altogether, and he continued to hold me until my breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

"I killed him..."

I expected him to come up with some egotistical, smug remark, but he didn't reply. He only held me tighter and let the reality of my words sink in. After a few more minutes he led me to an old wooden seat away from the grave site and sat me down.

"I'll be right back," he pressed his lips to my forehead in a gentle kiss before finishing what I'd started.

He filled in the grave until it was completely full, then he turned his attention back to me and scooped me up bridal style. I made no complaints as I buried my face in his chest and let myself relax for the first time in days. We left the cemetery and he walked me slowly back to my house, allowing me plenty of time to relax in his arms. When we reached the front door, he put me down and waited for me to make the next move.

Though Bill was my first love, he wasn't my one and only and the last thing I wanted was to be alone right now. "Please stay?"

He gave a gentle smile. "I will be right back. I wouldn't want to put blood all over your furniture." He gestured to his attire.

I went upstairs and cleansed myself of Bill's blood. I washed twice over, making sure every drop of red was gone before letting myself grieve one last time, the rushing water of the shower taking them away.

Twenty minutes later I sat at the kitchen table, a small bottle of whiskey in front of me with most of it gone. My body was comfortably numb, my fingers tingling with sensation as I dared to finish it. But it couldn't take away the pain I felt, no matter how much I wanted it to.

Gran, Tara, Alcide, Sam… they were all gone and now Bill too. The house felt so empty. Almost everyone I loved was dead and those that were left had families of their own now, leaving me to my lonesome self in a huge, empty house.

I thought about Eric, the time we grew close seemed like so long ago. He was always so tough and stern on the outside, but I knew better. He had allowed me to see the gentle, sweet soul hidden behind his rough exterior. And what did I do in return? I hurt him more deeply than I had ever realised. I had been so selfish, I hadn't stopped to fully consider the consequences of my actions, and now I was paying for it, we were both paying for it. So much had happened, and we'd both changed because of it.

I took another swig and forced the potent liquid down.

"Sookie," A light knock banged against the front door.

"Eric," I smiled. I did my best to stand up in my drunken state and wobbled over to the door, opening it and inviting him in.

"What have you done to yourself?" He gave a small chuckle.

I was about to reply but lost my footing. He was quick, wrapping an arm around the curve of my backside and pulling me in close before I fell over. The thick muscles of his chest collided with mine as he held me gently to him and scooped me up off the floor. He carried me up to my room and placed me down on the bed, sitting beside me, his face full of worry and concern. I rested my head against his lean bicep. We sat in comfortable silence for a good while before sleep began to overtake me and I couldn't help but yawn. It had been such a long day.

"You should rest now Sookie."

"Stay with me?" I gazed up into his eyes, hope dancing on the surface of them. I had hurt him more than my mortal mind could understand, and yet he was still here with me.

"Always."

I wanted to contemplate the meaning of that simple word further but found my brain was becoming a sloppy mess of exhaustion and drunkenness.

He pulled back the covers and allowed me to get in before he took off his shoes and climbed in next to me. Facing him, he pulled me in close and wrapped his arms securely around me in a reassuring embrace. He kissed my cheek and I relished in his comforting, familiar scent as I let myself fall asleep and enter the sweet realm of dreams.

* * *

 _I walked along a wide stretch of white sand. Waves of crystal blue waters almost touched my feet as I went. Above me, a hot sun dazzled my skin. I looked out at what was before me, mesmerized by the sheer beauty unmatched by the colours my eyes couldn't distinguish on Earth._

 _I stopped in awe, so I could observe what I was seeing and found that if I focused I could zoom in on long distances and see things as if it were right in front of me. The lake I stood next to was exceedingly deep and clear, I could see the sand bed and all the plants and animals that thrived in it._

 _I wanted desperately to dive into it, to become a part of it and join the creatures swimming in its massive body. But I kept walking, my eyes giving attention to the sky which was the brightest shade of blue I'd ever seen. The whitest, fluffiest clouds lazily drifted across its wide-open scope. And when I paid further attention I could see the stars dazzlingly far above in a swirl of galactic beauty._

" _Sookie." My name rolled in the air._

 _I turned and to my shock and amazement, I saw it was none other than Godric walking up to me. His skin wasn't burning blue in the sunlight but was instead soaking up its rays. Giving him, a gorgeous glow more radiant than my own. The ancient tribal tattoos that inked his skin were very prominent and he was dressed in all white. He looked happier than I'd ever seen him._

" _Godric..." I couldn't help myself as I ran and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a tight squeeze. With our physical touch, I felt love literally oozing from him and become a part of me._

" _I watched you burn," I pulled away from him, my eyes threatening to tear up as I remembered his last moments on the rooftop._

" _Yes, you helped set me free." Seeing my quivering eyes, he took my hands in his and brought them to his lips, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles._

" _But Godric, how is death ever the answer?" Bill's face and his blackened veins crossed my mind._

" _I know you are hurting little one," he traced my face with his fingers, a string of sentiment and love was heavy in his voice. "I will help you, as you have helped me. But first, there is something we must discuss."_

" _What is it?" I asked curiously._

" _I worry for the future."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Hepatitis V will eventually spread to every corner of the Earth, I fear that it is not just vampires that will become extinct by the end of the century."_

" _But the cure-"_

" _It may be successful at first, but in the end, it will fail. There is too much hurt, too much anger between our species. Humans and Vampires will never forgive each other, there will only be further bloodshed until one or both sides are dead."_

 _My eyes lowered to the ground, knowing in my heart he was right. Mainstreaming was a joke at best. Humans hadn't evolved any more than Vampires had. Each side was intent on killing the other and the resentment and hatred had grown past the point of peaceful co-existence. The war still going on in my hometown was strong evidence of it._

" _You tried to save me once. Now I and the whole Earth must ask you to do it again."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _You must go back little one, long before any of this happened."_

" _I don't understand…"_

" _You will, I will be with you." He took my chin with his soft fingers and raised my eyes to meet his "you are our only hope, my Faery Queen." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, devouring me in the deepest kiss of my entire life. My chest filled with so much love it began to pour down my checks._

* * *

I woke with a wide smile on my face and a heavy heart. But it was not filled with sorrow or remorse. Bill had faded so far from my mind that I'd almost forgotten him entirely, replaced by the real love Godric had filled me with. It was so intense and unreal that for a while I couldn't even move from the sheer weight of it. Back in my own body, my brain could barely comprehend it. I felt completely filled by his embrace and his joy.

I wanted to relish the moment for eternity, but my sleeping mind woke up all too soon and like any other dream, I realised to my disappointment it was just that - a dream.

As I lay there soaking it all in, I questioned if there was any truth to the vision I'd just witnessed. Faeries had an astute natural talent when It came to powers of the mind and dreaming, and I wondered just how far that talent could take them, could take me.

I rolled onto my back and felt around with my hand. The bed was empty, Eric was gone. I huffed, a little disappointed at the lack of his presence, but then I noticed the small note sitting on the nightstand.

 _ **I'm downstairs, should you need me.**_

 _ **\- Eric**_

I smiled, realising that he must have stayed with me until the last possible moment and only left for fear of his life. I mentally kicked myself, why didn't we fall asleep on the bed in the cubby hole? Then I could have woken to his beautiful face.

"Oh," I remembered Bill and how I had staked him last night. I had been so preoccupied with it I could barely think about anything else.

But as strange as it was, my feelings for him were completely gone. I have no other way of describing it other than it was like a vacuum had sucked them clean out of me. When I thought about him and imagined him in my head, I felt no more towards him than I would a stranger. The history and memories were still there of course, but the feelings of sentiment and affection were gone.

"What am I thinking?" I shook my head. Get a grip Sookie, Bill only died last night and you're already moving onto Eric?

It was weird the more I thought about it, but my feelings for him really were suddenly just gone. And I didn't even feel guilty about it. Was our relationship only held together by blood?

That was a scary thought.

What about my feelings for Eric? I hated him before I took his blood. "No," I tossed the thought away.

I had seen the gentle and sweet side of him when he was at his most vulnerable. My feelings for him were genuine. He may have hurt and tricked me on the odd occasion, but he made right by his ways. After the Witch incident, everything changed, and he's treated me like royalty ever since. Even when I've been downright rude and demanding to him. I cringed at myself. Poor Eric, I'd been such an arse. I was so selfish and obsessed with Bill, it's amazing he has stuck around as long as he has. I silently promised I'd make it up to him somehow.

After getting dressed and making myself some brunch, I sunbathed for longer than I probably should have and took a long walk through the woods surrounding my house, relishing in the beauty of nature, finally able to see it after the longest time spent in stressful, dark clouds.

When I looked in the mirror, I didn't see the same woman I knew from before I had awakened to the supernatural world. I was thinner, my face was more mature and serious, and the under of my eyes were slightly darker from my sleeping habits being all over the place. Living in their world had taken a toll on me, and after everything I had been through, I wondered how my blond hair hadn't turned to grey. But it was over now, I was finally free of him and it was only then that I realised the magnitude of Bills parting gift.

I realised I hadn't been able to let him go while he was alive, I loved him too much. But there was so much darkness in him, it was all he had left to give me in return. People called me a danger whore, an angel of death, but the truth was it only seemed that way because I was willing to do anything to keep those I loved safe. Even at the cost of my own life.

Bill had been right all along; he understood the pain I was in and he knew the effect it was having on me. He wanted to die, knowing that my feelings would die with him. Allowing me to move on with my life, setting me free while he would remain buried in that grave.

I gazed at my lips, they were chapped slightly from the cold air last night. I ran my fingers over them as I applied a little moisturizer. As I put it back in my drawer, my eyes caught a glimpse of something I hadn't looked at in a long time. I took out the little wooden box I was keeping it safe in and opened it to reveal the beautiful necklace Godric had given me all those months ago.

I smiled and held it up to the evening light, admiring its beauty. I wondered if it was safe to wear, but I thought it too precious to take the risk. I would be devastated if it were ever lost. I hadn't shown it to anyone, not even my closest and most trusted friends.

As the room began to get darker, I realised the sun was starting to set and Eric would be up soon.

Enclosing the necklace in my hand, I left my bedroom and went downstairs, excitement lifting my chest as I rushed to greet him. Eric was just leaving the cubby hole. He was shirtless and still waking up. His hair was ruffled, and a pair of old jeans hung from his hips, showing off his tight muscles.

"Eric," I beamed and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his broad and slender body. "Thank you for staying with me last night."

"Of course," he embraced me back, running a hand through my hair and playing with my fine blond strands. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than well, you'll never guess what happened."

"Oh?"

I pulled away from him, fiddling with the necklace that was still in my hand. "I saw Godric,"

"What?" he said confused, an astonished but perplexed look in his eyes.

"Last night I saw him in a dream, except it felt like more than a dream. It was more real than this is."

"What happened?"

"Not much actually, we mostly just talked. It more what I felt. He was really happy." I grinned.

Something danced across his eyes and I could tell he was seriously thinking about this. His brain was ticking away, unsure what to make of what I'd just described to him. He wanted to believe me, but reason was telling him otherwise.

"Though I believe faeries are powerful beings, Godric has been dead for going on two years now. It could not have been him."

"Perhaps you're right…" doubt began to seep in me. I wanted to believe it had been real so badly, I was sure it was, but perhaps I was letting my feelings run away with my logic. I walked into my lounge and sat down on the sofa. Holding the necklace in the palm of my hand, I studied it once more. Without the light, it had turned dark and appeared almost black.

"What is that?" Eric walked over and sat down beside me, tracing the stone with his fingers.

"Godric… before he died, he gave me this as a gift. He asked me to keep it safe for him."

"I didn't realise the two of you were so close."

"I never told you this but," I looked at him sternly, placing a hand on his chest "the night before Godric died, I went to him. We shared blood and… other things,"

"Oh?" he quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

I could feel my cheeks turning red at the thought of it. The memory of our night together resurfacing. "We slept together."

The biggest grin found its way onto his lips and he chuckled. The thought of me sleeping with his maker seemed to make his day. "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. I knew I smelt him on you. And everyone thinks you're so sweet and innocent."

"It's funny you say that because Godric said the exact same thing."

Eric's smirk grew bigger "And I'm sure knowing Godric, even in the state of mind he was in, ravished you to the point of exhaustion. Tell me, how was it?"

"That's not really any of your business Mr Northman," I said cheekily.

"And you never told Bill?"

"I never told anyone, until now."

He seemed quite amused and was probably visualising us together that night.

"In any case, it doesn't matter anymore. Bill's gone, and so are my feelings for him."

"What?" He looked at me, clearly puzzled.

"It's strange, but ever since I woke up I feel… different. My love for him is just gone. I'm guessing since our relationship started out as a lie and we exchanged blood so many times, they weren't real to begin with. Now that he's dead, so are my feelings for him."

"You are truly something else."

"I guess I am," I smirked confidently. "The only question now is, where do I go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea. For the first time in well, as long as I can remember, no one wants anything of me. In a strange way, I feel… free."

Eric gave a small, but bittersweet smile "I'm glad you're finally happy."

"Where are you going?" I asked as he stood up and appeared to be leaving. "Why don't you stay?" I got up and followed him to the front door.

"Sookie I…" he paused in hesitation, "with everything that happened to Bill, why he did it… I've come to realise that although I care for and even love you, very much so… I may not be the best thing for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The majority of the pain you've suffered, the things you've had to endure, has been because of vampires. And to my everlasting shame, I was a part of that pain. I think Bill was right when he said all we can give you is death, that is what we are."

"But Eric… I love you."

"I know," he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close "but that's why I have to let you go, as much as I don't want to."

I gazed up into his icy blue eyes, and for a fleeting, perfect moment I saw all the love and kindness he held for me, locked deep within him. Echoes of the time we had spent together, the closeness we had once shared. He traced the side of my face with his fingers, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Sookie." He then let me go and turned to leave. He opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

"You said you'd stay with me, always..." my voice began to crack, the joy I'd felt earlier began to slip away.

He looked over his shoulder. I searched his face for any clue as to what he was thinking, but all I saw was uncertainty and even pain.

"I'm sorry Sookie." He was seconds away from leaving when suddenly a strange light began to fill the room.

"Eric…?"

I held the stone out in the palm of my hand as it began to light up in a thousand colours. It burst in streaks of radiant light and engulfed us both. Eric rushed forward and grabbed a hold of me, just as the light began to condense and swallowed us.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again thank you to all those who left reviews. It's love hearing about how much you're enjoying this story.**

 **Also:**

"When speaking like this" it is in English.

" _When speaking like this"_ it is not in English.

' _When speaking like this'_ it is in telepathy and in English.

' _ **When speaking like this'**_ it is in telepathy and not in English.

 **I've noticed sometimes when uploading, the site automatically changes it around, so I apologize in advance if certain parts aren't in italics/bold when it's meant to be, and vice versa. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next part.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Eric**

I opened my eyes to a grassy floor, shrouded in darkness. The side of my face was pressed against a hard ground and the smell of earth filled my senses. Several trees stood tall above and created a green ceiling, cutting off light from the moon and stars. Thankfully, one of the advantages of being a vampire was the ability to see well even in the darkest of places. My vision grew clearer and my senses awoke. The area surrounding me became more apparent. I realised that this was not Bon Temps. It may not have even been the right time or dimension, as crazy as that sounds. But in all my years, crazy was often reality.

I sat up and scanned the area for Sookie. She was lying not far from me, curled up in a ball. Her eyes were closed but stirring as she began to wake. A few white rays of moonlight managed to penetrate the trees and coiled perfectly around her body of perfection. Highlighting her curves and luscious skin, not to mention her golden blond locks. She opened her eyes and gazed outwards, wandering as they failed her in such darkness.

"Eric, where are you?"

There was panic in her voice, but I quickly reassured her and took her right hand in mine, squeezing it gently. "I'm here."

"Where are we?" She assessed her surroundings, as confused as I was.

"I don't know." I stood up from the damp ground, pulling her up with me.

"The last thing I remember was… a bright light, surrounding us." She still had the stone in her other hand, clutching it tightly.

Barely able to see as her eyes slowly adjusted, she lost her balance and stumbled. I pulled her in close and she wrapped her arms around my lean torso. Her perky breasts pressed against my chest. It was enough to stir a reaction in me and my jeans began to feel uncomfortably tight. But now was not the time for that and I quickly pushed the thought from my mind. We needed to figure out where we were, and how we'd gotten here.

We seemed to be on the edge of a vineyard, with long rows of growing grapes stretched out far ahead of us.

"What's that?" she pointed to a dim light source in the distance.

"A house by the looks of it," I stated as I led her through the trees and out into the sea of vines.

As we walked and despite how dark it was, she tried to examine the stone, holding it up into the moonlight in an effort to illuminate it. Whilst she was doing this I looked to the stars to search for constellations, but barely got a chance to before we were interrupted. We were halfway to the house when a voice stopped us.

" _You there!"_ he shouted in an old language I had not heard in centuries.

"Hide it Sookie," I quickly tucked her hand away, so she had time to put the necklace in her pocket.

A snivelling baby vampire approached us. He was clothed in fine linen tunic and his long curly blond locks hung daintily around his thin face.

" _What business have you here? I do not recognise you, you are not from this area."_

" _We're just passing through, we'll be on our way."_ I took Sookie's hand and began to lead her away, but he was rather insistent.

" _You are on my master's land; the village is quite a walk away for a human and I see no horses. Not to mention your… unusual clothing. Suspicious circumstances do you not think?"_

His grey eyes scanned Sookie, his nostrils visibly flaring as he smelt her scent. I growled warningly at him and he shrunk back, though his eyes still held a wanting lust in them.

" _She smells of honey, what is she?"_ he swallowed hard, his pupils dilating.

" _She is mine!"_ I snarled at him.

No matter the time or place, every vampire understood the meaning and usually respected it. Sookie tried to hide behind me. She did not know the old language we were speaking, and I could hear her heartbeat accelerating. She was afraid, but she had no reason to fear, this vampire was no match for me. He was newly turned, I'd say less than one or two years old. He realised I meant business and inched back, his mannerisms softening as he regained control of his natural instincts.

" _We are not thieves nor spies. We are simply travellers passing through."_

" _Then you have nothing to hide,"_ he grinned far too sweetly for my liking. " _Come with me."_

I looked down to Sookie whose grip had tightened. " _We're not going anywhere with you,"_ she said to my surprise. I had no idea she was so well versed in ancient languages.

" _Do you always let your human speak for you?"_ the vampire continued, now peering at Sookie with a demeaning look. " _It would look most suspicious if something were to happen around the same time as you are passing through. I strongly suggest you accompany me back to the house."_ He dared to threaten us.

I decided to play along for now, not wanting to provoke unwanted hostility and attention when we didn't even know where or even when we were.

" _We will go with you, but you will leave my human alone. She is mine and mine alone."_

" _That is our law,"_ he bowed and turned away. " _Follow me."_

We did so, as much as we didn't want to.

" _I am called Lars. Tell me, what are your names?"_

I looked down at her, she had clearly had enough of this insufferable little man, so I answered for her " _I am Eric, and this is Sookie."_

" _An unusual name. It's almost… pretty, in a weird, peculiar sort of way."_

Sookie scoffed, unsurprisingly.

" _Not much longer now,"_ Lars announced as the vineyard came to an end and we reached a rather large, multi-storeyed Villa.

" _You're late,"_ a woman with wavy dark hair appeared from behind the front door. " _Where were you?"_

" _I was picking up these two travellers."_

" _I see, and you are?"_

" _Eric, from Scandinavia. And this is my human."_

" _Ahh,"_ she smirked, scanning me from head to toe with a rather pleased look on her face. " _It's been a while since I met one of your kind."_

" _I hope it will not be a problem?"_

" _Of course not,"_ she smirked. " _Come inside, the sun will be up soon. You may call me Cassia."_

We entered the establishment. It was warm and smelled of timber and smoke. It appeared that humans lived here too; there were various things scattered around that only a mortal would need, like food.

" _Lars!"_

" _Yes Mistress?"_ he quivered at her voice, he seemed to be quite intimidated by her.

" _Go and find them a room,"_

" _At once Mistress."_

She sat down on a fur covered couch, situated by a roaring fire on one side of the room. She invited us to join her. " _I visited your people once, a long time ago. We don't see many of your kind around here. Too warm I assume. Tell me, what are you doing so far from home?"_

" _Actually, we were on our way home. We lost our horses and were looking for a place to sleep the day off."_ I replied.

" _Then you must stay here,"_ she insisted " _does your human require anything? Food or drink perhaps?"_

Sookie looked around her, noticing the banquet table that held fruit she wouldn't have recognised, and a whole pig's head, recently cooked by the looks of it.

" _No thank you."_ She politely declined the offer, her modern stomach turning at the thought of it.

" _Very well,"_ Cassia drew closer to her, studying her features. " _And what is your name, pretty one?"_

" _Sookie,"_ she stumbled a reply, the vampire getting a little too close for comfort.

" _Sookie… what an odd name."_

" _She is mine,"_ I stated, just to be clear on where we stood.

" _She is,"_ she grinned and pulled back. " _However I would watch your human while you are here. My brother and I have very… voracious appetites and he doesn't care much for rules. Though he is currently out of town he is expected back tomorrow night. I'm sure he will be glad to make your acquaintance."_

Lars entered the room. " _There are several rooms available on the second level Mistress."_

" _Very good."_ She didn't take her attention off Sookie for a moment. Obviously, she was very interested in her. I would have to watch her.

" _I shall bid you goodnight then. Shall you need anything, Lars or one of the human slaves will attend to you."_

With that, she left.

The snivelling baby vampire led us upstairs and down a long hallway until we came to a modest size room. A fire was already going, and candles lit the area well. After leading us inside, he shut the door and left us to it.

"Well, it could be much worse," Sookie admitted, peering around the room. She was right, that annoying vampire Lars could have accused us of theft or worse. At least we now had time to think.

"Sookie, how is it you know the language?" I asked.

"What language? They were speaking English."

"They were speaking Latin."

"What?" her eyes lit up in shock. "I was speaking another language?"

I nodded. She reached into her pocket and took out the necklace. The stone was glowing very faintly, and the strange writing was lit up. Clearly, it was indeed magical. It had somehow brought us here, wherever here was, and was now translating for Sookie without her even knowing it.

"Do you think… somehow we've travelled back in time?"

"It certainly appears that way. The language, the clothing, the style of this house and the vineyards outside. I'd say we're in old Rome somewhere."

"That dream I had…"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. For all we know, it was probably just been a dream."

"But there's a chance it was more than that."

"Yes. However, we don't know anything about that stone or even where it came from. We need to find out what year this is and possibly locate Godric if it's his era. He's the only one who can help us."

"But Eric, if it's true that we are in the past, Godric was-"

"I'm well aware of my maker's history. But unfortunately, it's all we've got."

She slumped on the end of the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Sookie…" I began, sitting next to her. I knew it wasn't the best of times, but I decided to bring it up anyway. "I'm sorry... for almost leaving you earlier."

I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to stay and claim her and make her mine in every possible way imaginable. I yearned to make her feel good, to make love to her until she screamed in orgasmic bliss time and time again. I wanted to do as I said I would, to stay with her always.

I would never admit or show it to anyone, but deep down I was vulnerable and afraid. Afraid that if I opened my heart to her, she would reject it again. Or worse yet, that she would perish before her time, leaving me to the cold reality of walking the path of life alone.

I had dared to love a human once, so much that I was almost tempted to sacrifice my child for her, so she could live. But it was not meant to be. I had opened my soul to her, and where had it gotten me? She was murdered, a reminder of her fragile mortality, and I once again had lost the only light in my dark existence. Retreating behind an uncaring, cold, and impenetrable mask that no one could hurt.

If I hadn't be cursed by Marnie the Witch and lost my memory, that was all Sookie would have ever seen in me. But she had had a taste of my tender side, the one I kept locked tightly in a cage in the deepest part of me. When she rejected me that night, I could feel the heartbreak returning all over again.

It was, in a way, a fate worse than death. For at least if she died, she would have died loving me. Not the cold sting of abandonment that came from outright rejection. In the end, I had trusted her with my exposed soul, and she chose to refuse it. She betrayed me, and I didn't know if I could stand to live through it a second time.

But of course, it was more complicated than that. She was going through her own issues and trying to divide her heart. Sharing her love between two vampires was near impossible. Not because she was not capable of loving two at once, but because vampires are unwilling to share. She understood our nature all too well and couldn't see another option. I suppose in a way, it was also my fault. My jealousy and possessiveness helped her to reach that conclusion.

She scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around my torso. Leaning the side of her face against my shoulder "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have rejected you, but at the time, I saw no other way." She took a long deep breath, "I think we need a fresh start."

I twirled her hair with my fingers "I agree."

"When was the last time you fed?" She asked after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Three days ago."

"Do you-"

"No Sookie, I think I've had more than my fair share of your blood."

She pulled away from me a little, so she could look at me. "It's just lunch," she stated.

I feared she had gotten so used to feeding vampires, willing or not, that the magic of it was gone. It used to be exciting, being desired and the rush of it all as she's being drained.

"But then... I'm Hep V positive. I don't know if my blood would even do anything anymore."

"You forget I'm immune. And it gave Bill strength did it not?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll have to be careful and make sure no one drinks your blood. There's no antidote here and a virus like that could wipe out the population in a matter of months."

"You don't think if I had your blood it would cure me, would it?"

"I don't know, the antidote might not work that way. In any case, if we tell people you're carrying a disease vampires are susceptible to, it may prevent them from desiring you."

"And on the other hand, they might see me as a threat and try to get rid of me."

"I won't let them touch you," I held her closer, in a protective embrace. I still deeply cared for her, even after everything we'd been through.

...because of everything we'd been through.

"What are we going to do Eric?" She sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out."

She looked up at me, a small smile finding its way on her lips. I could see the pain in her eyes, pain that was still very much alive in her. She may have overcome the loss of Bill, but all the hurt vampires and humans alike had put her through was still there.

Unable to resist, I lent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed me back and for a moment, everything between us was healed. However just as I began to deepen the gesture, a knock came at the door. I pulled away from her, reluctantly. " _Yes?"_

" _Sorry to bother you,"_ it was Lars of course " _I came to inform you that Cassia's brother has returned a day early. I have told him of your presence and he is eager to meet with you if you wish."_

" _Very well, we will come down soon. Now close the door."_

He did so, and I heard his footstep continue down the hallway. I'd forgotten how thin the walls were in these old villas, we would have to be careful. Though it was common courtesy not to eavesdrop, that wasn't to say no one wouldn't casually listen in. Especially in a place such as this.

Sookie looked down at what she was wearing, a plain black tank top and jumper, and denim jeans. Then she scanned me. "We should probably change for the times."

"We should." I stood and noticed a large chest on the opposite side of the bed, adjacent to the fireplace. I opened it to reveal attire for both men and women, of wealthy origins by the look of it. This was certainly no peasants home.

We both quickly picked out something and began to undress. Sookie faced the warm fire and had her back to me. I watched as she slowly took off her shirt and then pants. Her underwear perfectly shaped her behind and once again I found myself unable to resist her luscious womanly figure.

"Hey!" she yelped in surprise. "Did you just pinch my butt?"

I laughed in amusement and she playfully slapped my arm as I teased her a second time. Afterwards, we decided it was best to burn our modern clothes in the fire.

When we were both done, I picked up the necklace she dropped on the bed and handed it to her. "Best keep this close."

She tucked it into her bra, the one thing she wasn't willing to part with.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She was nervous, I could tell. Almost every older vampire she'd ever met had acted cruelly towards her.

We left the room and made our way back downstairs to the same large hall we had first sat in. Assuming that was where we were meant to go.

As we entered the room, a vampire was crouched on the floor, his bare tattooed back facing us. A human woman was spread out on the bench, her legs wide open and she moaned as he fed from her femoral artery. He noticed our presence and pulled away from her, turning to face us, her blood dripping down his chin and neck.

My heart sank as I realised who it was " _...Godric."_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! So much positive feedback, I'm stoked! All I can really say back is thank you so much! It makes me so happy to know you're enjoying the ride I'm taking you on. And I hope you enjoy reading this next part.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Sookie**

" _You know my name,"_ Godric licked the blood from his lips. " _Would you care to join me? I have several humans you would enjoy."_

He turned his attention back to the woman, licking a line of blood that had dripped down her leg.

" _Thank you but I recently fed."_ Eric lied.

" _As you wish,"_ Godric went back to drinking, unfazed that we were just standing there watching.

My heart was pounding against my rib cage. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins and my cheeks were growing hot. It was really him, it was really Godric, right before us in all his beautiful glory. He looked exactly as I remembered him, except his hair was a little longer and his clothing matched the times.

Of course, I had thought about and tried to imagine what Godric would look like in such a situation. The raw, untamed animalistic side of him showing. But now actually seeing it before my eyes was a whole other matter. It was fascinating and quite frankly, arousing. It was the kind of sight I wish I had gotten that night we had shared together but drinking from the neck doesn't exactly provide the best view. I watched, unable to pull my eyes off the sight of him.

"Eric... I think that dream I had was real. Godric must have really sent us back."

When he didn't reply, I managed to peel my attention off Godric and looked up at Eric. He too was staring in awe, his lips parted in disbelief and I could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. My heart throbbed as I realised the gravity of the situation. I couldn't even begin to imagine how he must be feeling; seeing his maker again after almost two whole years of him being gone.

"Eric," I nudged him.

He finally blinked and looked down at me.

"If he did somehow send us back, there will be a reason for it."

"He did say vampires were on a path to extinction. Maybe coming back to this time can stop that from happening, somehow." I added.

We watched as Godric finished his 'meal' and stood up, wiping his dripping mouth with a piece of cloth. The woman continued to lie there but said nothing, only watching us as we eyed her. It was eerie like she was so used to it she didn't even care anymore. Even her thoughts were bland as if she'd lost all sense of herself. I noticed that her whole body, particularly areas where thick veins resided, was covered in scars and fresh wounds from being repeatedly bitten.

" _I do not recognise the language you speak. Tell me, where are you from exactly?"_ Godric sat down next to her and swung her legs over his lap, running his fingers up and down them.

" _Another land,"_ I spoke up, trying hard not to let my emotions show " _far from here, across the ocean to the west."_

" _I see."_ His eyes were fixed on me, a calculating look in them and I wondered just what was going through that mind of his.

I knew that this wasn't the same Godric from the future, but his face and mannerisms were so similar. I knew he was meant to be dark, evil even, and I kept my guard up. But I couldn't help but see the Godric I knew. The one who saved me and made me feel so loved and valued. He was the most human of all the vampires I'd ever met. Seeing him as anything other than that clean image was strange and difficult to grasp, let alone accept.

Before I could blink, he'd moved and was standing right in front of me, his face inches from mine. I flinched at the sudden movement and took Eric's hand, gripping it tightly.

Godric's nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath. Could he smell the faery in me? I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say, my grip tightening around Eric's hand. He looked as if he were about to say something but then Cassia burst in through the doors and he took a step back.

" _Brother,"_ she came stomping in. Her hand was gripping Lars by the ear as she dragged him in with her. " _This imbecile forgot to separate certain things in the kitchen. Now three humans are dead from poisoning."_

" _Idiot!"_ Godric appeared before him and struck Lars's face with his fist. Blood came spluttering from his mouth. " _What will Tiberius say when he returns?"_

This was definitely not the Godric I knew, despite appearances or how much I wished he was.

" _Take him downstairs."_ He waved them away.

" _What? No, please!"_ Lars pleaded.

" _Gladly,"_ Cassia gave the most wicked grin and my stomach dropped. I wondered what was 'downstairs' exactly and what she was going to do to him.

" _To the main chamber."_ Godric command, unfazed by his pleas. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

" _Please, I beg of you!"_ Lars hopelessly pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as he was dragged away and out of sight.

Eric and I watched stunned. I was beginning to see the darkness in him, and it was strange. That night I connected with him, I felt his emotions. The exhaustion, the regret, the pain. But what he had done to deserve those feelings was beyond me. I couldn't see the memory, only the aftermath. Now here I was beginning to witness it first-hand.

Godric turned his attention back to the human woman who was still lying on that couch, waiting silently for his return. She hadn't moved at all. He walked back over and sat next to her like nothing had happened. She turned and lay her head on his lap, looking up at him with a strange affection. He ran his fingers through her hair, twirling her dark brown locks.

" _Tell me... Eric, just how eager are you to return to your home?"_

" _We're not in any rush,"_ Eric replied.

" _Then I have a proposition for you,"_ Godric invited him to sit on the couch opposite him.

I sat close to Eric, my hand still gripping tightly to his. He didn't seem to mind.

" _My nest is growing few in numbers. Normally I would not ask a passing traveller such as yourself, but with circumstances being as they are I feel I must. This area is greatly undermanned, and with their master away most of the time, I feel the humans have become more rebellious than ever. Both in this house and in the village."_

" _What are you asking of me Godric?"_

" _Stay a while, join our nest."_

" _Though the possibility is highly intriguing, and I'm honoured by your offer, I will have to think about it."_

" _Take all the time you need."_ Though Godric smiled, I could tell there was more behind it than that. He was planning something. What exactly, I didn't know.

With dawn soon approaching, Eric bid him a good night and we retreated to the room we had been assigned. I was just happy I could finally breathe again, I didn't realise how tense I was until I could drop my guard and relax.

"Godric's no idiot." Eric began. "He wouldn't just invite two strangers he barely knows to live with him. He wants something..." Eric then looked down at me as if to imply I was that something.

"Me?"

"He was very interested in you. And with your lineage..."

"But you stated loud and clear that I'm yours."

"Yes, but as Cassia said, the Godric of this time cares little for rules. And in this era, all contracts were negotiable. Everything… everyone had a price. No doubt he sees you as he sees that woman he was feeding on - a blood slave, nothing more."

"That's horrible."

"He's a moral nihilist. He doesn't believe in right or wrong, only survival. And if he sets his heart on something, he's used to getting it."

I huffed and removed most of my clothing, leaving on only the undergarments. Eric did the same and we both climbed into the bed. I noticed there were no windows and I guessed that the place had been specifically built for vampires. As I curled up next to him, he wrapped an arm around me and I cuddled into his chest.

"We'll get through this," he stroked my hair.

"If I can survive Russell, Warlow, Bill and all the others who have tried to kill me over the years, I can survive this," I said, more for my own benefit than his. I needed to believe in my own strength now more than ever.

Before, the danger was obvious. Russell wanted me so he could walk in the sun, Warlow wanted me for a bride and Bill… well, he had done so many things I probably couldn't list them all if I tried. Eric was right when he said that I smelled like sunlight in a pretty blond bottle. Vampires sought me out not even realising why. Now the same thing might be happening with Godric, except I almost didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe he was the same Godric I fell for that night, but deep down I know he isn't.

The Godric I knew existed because of his experiences. The things he had seen and done, and lived through. This Godric was still very much young in comparison, and I had no idea what he was capable of.

"The sun's coming up," Eric pointed out.

"We better try to get some rest then," I said as I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I soon found I had underestimated how tired I was and was promptly asleep.

* * *

Sometime later, I woke to a cold breath running down my neck. I opened my eyes and jumped in fright as a face in the dark stared down at me.

" _Godric!"_ I squeaked and sat up. " _You scared the shit out of me."_

But he didn't say anything, he only starred with cold and contemplative eyes, like he was trying to figure me out. I looked down at Eric for a brief moment, he was still asleep and dead to the world. Vampires were such heavy sleepers, there was little that could wake them.

I turned my attention back to Godric, " _what do you want?"_

His eyes scanned me, shifting up and down my body. He moved a little closer till his face was almost touching mine, his eyes boring into me.

" _I can smell my blood in you,"_ he took another deep inhale " _I can feel your love, your pain, your fear. How is this possible?"_

" _I don't know,"_ I swallowed out of nervousness.

I always felt intimidated by him, but this time it was different. This time he was unpredictable, and I didn't know what to expect. He still commanded power, but now he also commanded fear, and dominance of a different nature, a dark nature. He took my wrist with his fingers, being gentle at first.

" _What are you?"_ he asked, smelling the palm of my hand. " _You smell different from other humans."_

I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip.

" _Godric, let me go."_

" _You have magical blood in you,"_ he continued, ignoring my plea just as he did to Lars.

" _You're hurting me,"_ I struggled against him. He finally released my wrist and pulled back, unfazed. He continued to study me for a few more seconds, before finally leaving in a rush. Just like that, he was gone.

My heart was pounding, my head full of thoughts. I curled back up next to Eric but how could I sleep now? I patiently waited for night to fall, trying to get back to sleep but found I couldn't close my eyes in case I woke back up to him staring down at me.

I had survived so much, I thought I had conquered my fear. Why was I so afraid of him? This was still Godric after all. I had faced off vampire's thousands of years old, yet I was helpless in his presence. From the timeline, Godric was probably only a couple of hundred years old at this point. I had been up against much worse. I had survived a war, where entire communities were wiped out. I had killed, on several occasions. I had fought and both won and lost, but in the end, I'd made it out alive. I had survived.

Eric began to stir, was it night already? I must have slept for a lot longer than I realised.

"You awake?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm awake." Eric rolled over and sat up. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips. But then his eyes shifted to my wrist and he noticed the black bruise that now wrapped around it.

"How did you get this?"

"Godric, he paid me a visit while you slept."

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have protected you."

"I didn't really get the chance to and anyway, you were dead to the world."

"One of the downsides to being a vampire I'm afraid. What did he want?"

"He said he could smell his blood in me, and that I'm magical. Aside from that he just stared at me… studying me."

Eric sighed, and I wondered what was going through his head.

"Does it hurt?" he reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around my wrist.

I hissed under the touch, even though he was being careful and touching me as lightly as possible. He dropped his fangs and went to pierce his wrist, but I stopped him.

"No Eric," I turned down the offer. "I need to get used to the idea that this isn't the same Godric."

He gave a small nod, "I understand."

"Thanks anyway," I gave a small smile of gratitude.

He gave one back. I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I felt that despite the circumstances, our relationship was healing. Being thrown into this world had forced us to forgive each other and work together to face whatever was coming. There was no time to sit around and think about the mistakes of the past. Right now, this was all that mattered. We couldn't afford to hold on to the hurt, the breaking of trust. We had to trust each other if we were going to make it. Our survival was counting on it.

But more than that, it had given us the fresh start we needed, even if we were currently in the calm before the storm. At least we were laying down the foundations that we were going to need to survive the storm, if and when it comes.

Eric ran his fingers through my hair, whilst his other hand cradled my neck. He nibbled playfully at my bottom lip before deepening the kiss. His hand left my neck and travelled downwards until it found my chest, cupping me perfectly. I moaned under the touch, my own hands exploring him.

But before we could continue, we were interrupted. Of course.

" _What is it?"_ Eric asked, clearly annoyed.

The door opened to reveal one of the human servants or slaves I should say; a young woman less in years than me.

" _My apologies sir. But you want a bath yes? It is available."_

Eric looked to me and I gave an agreeing nod. Soaking in some hot water would be really nice right about now.

" _Very well."_ Eric agreed.

The young woman smiled politely and invited us to follow her. We walked downstairs and to the opposite side of the house. We passed through a small garden before coming to a separate, stone building with an open door.

" _Umm… where is a human supposed to go to the bathroom around here?"_ I asked her after Eric had gone in.

" _Ah, I will show you."_ She replied once she realised what I meant, and I followed her inside.

It was a large open room with a stone floor and walls. It was illuminated with oil lamps and a deep square marble bath was in the very middle of the room, whilst to the left, there were two smaller rooms. One had seats and I assumed it was a place to get dressed. Whilst the slave girl took me to the other one which I guessed was supposed to be a toilet. However, it was little more than a stone slab with a hole in the top to do your business in. After I was done the slave girl came back in with a pot of water and tipped it down the hole; getting rid of the evidence. It was utterly mortifying for me, but she didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

I walked back out to the main room and noticed Eric was already undressed and waiting in the water for me.

"Feel better?" he cheekily grinned, highly amused by my mortal embarrassment.

"I am so grateful I was born in a time with indoor plumbing," I said. I could feel my cheeks growing red which only seemed to amuse him more.

"You modern humans don't realise how lucky you are," he added, before looking to the slave girl. " _We'll call on you if we need anything else."_

She nodded and left.

I stripped down and stepped into the bath. It was strange, I hadn't been naked with Eric in so long, but it felt so normal. He came up behind me and snuck his hands around my torso, continuing what he started earlier. Except this time, both hands were on me and he wasn't so subtle.

"Just relax," he spoke softly into my ear.

I gave in and did as he said. I closed my eyes as he planted soft kisses along my neck and shoulder, gently nibbling and sucking at my skin. I leaned back against his chest and let myself unwind into the perfect tepid water. For now, I felt totally safe and I relished in the feeling, savouring it.

At first, he paid all his attention to my breasts, gently massaging them in circular motions before taking my nipples in between his fingers and softly twisting them. I moaned, my back arching against him. But he didn't stop, not until he made sure I was so flustered I could barely speak.

He reached between my thighs and practically threw them apart, opening me up to his will. As he ran his fingers up and down me, I almost lost my voice altogether. He massaged me in small circles, making sure he touched every inch of me, not missing anything.

He was relentless and refused to let me go. I clutched the back of his neck as I buckled under his influence. My muscles began to spasm and my heart raced as I melted against him in orgasmic euphoria. He spun me around and his lips came crashing down onto mine.

For the first time in a long time, I finally felt at ease with him. Everything that had needed to be said had been said and I knew where we both stood. We had forgiven each other, overcome the hurt, the pain. We were both ready to move on, and so we did.

After we were dry and dressed in fresh clothes, we left the bathhouse and walked out into the garden. We sat down on a small bench and gazed at the stars above. The heavens were so clear, without all the light pollution I was used to at home, the galaxy seemed a whole lot bigger and far more beautiful.

Then a random thought occurred to me.

"Who's Tiberius? Godric mentioned the name last night."

Eric went quiet, almost like he didn't want to answer, and I got a dreaded feeling in my gut. He looked over at me, a strange look in his eyes.

"Tiberius is Godric's maker."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been so busy this past month, first with my daughter's birthday, and then I travelled to Australia. So, I just haven't had the time nor energy to write. But anyway… I'm absolutely blown away by the number of followers, favourites and reviews I've received, wow! I don't know what to say other than thank you. So once again, thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Eric**

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sookie scoffed.

Despite the intimacy they had shared, I wondered if Godric had told her anything about him, considering she didn't know his name. After all, it was a topic vampires were sensitive about and it was rare for one to mention their maker, let alone go into great detail about them.

She looked to me for answers, but I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her the full truth, the true nature of his maker? The things he inflicted upon his progenies, the sadism and cruelty he was capable of. How he was the one who sent Godric down that path of unforgivable darkness, by forcing his own upon him.

"You're mine," I wrapped an arm around her. "I will protect you."

She looked down to her bruised wrist, tracing the black marks which had darkened and turned purple. "You can't promise that."

I took it and kissed her skin gently. "I will endeavour to be more vigilant."

Though she smiled, there was worry in it. Too many times had she trusted, only to be betrayed. After months of living outside of our world, she was only just on the fringe of returning back to it. I feared she'd be met with more of the familiar, the evil side of our kind that she had come to loathe. The world and her experiences had turned her tender heart into something else. But beneath that stern, hard surface, she was still very much fragile. She had it in her to trust again, to love again, but it was up to us, to me, to not let that trust go to waste. For I feared it would be the last time she would dare to give it.

"Sookie…" I was lost for words.

"Yes?" her eyes were wide and open to suggestion, but I could see the hurt. She was on the last straw. One more hit and I was sure she would be done with vampires, and perhaps even life itself. I would lose her. Before I could try to reassure her however her stomach rumbled, and she put her hand to the emptiness.

"Come on," I stood and pulled her up "It's been days since you last ate, you must be starving."

"Like you can talk," she scornfully replied, "you haven't fed in days either."

"Granted, but I'll survive. You're skinny enough as it is."

She wasn't the same woman who had walked into my bar that night. She was no longer the innocent, naive girl in the white dress. Even though I may have wanted her to be, living amongst us had changed her. She had lost so much weight and her face wore the stress that had been inflicted on her.

There was no doubt in my mind I wanted her, but was I doing the right thing? Keeping her attached to this world that she had grown to hate. She understood our nature better than any human, but at a great cost. Now coming back to this time, one of the most brutal eras in history, it just may push her too far. I had to protect her, if I didn't, she'd pass the point of no return, and I'd never be able to forgive myself.

We entered the back door of the house and was greeted by our slave girl.

" _Sookie needs to eat, is there a place we can go?"_

" _Yes, follow me."_ She led us to the main hall where I noticed many were bustling about.

Tables had been set out and were adorned with a large variety of dishes and wine. The furniture had been moved and clustered into small groups around the room. Resting areas had been clumped together for small groups of people. Some of which had already banded together and were proceeding to feast. Many humans and vampires, some from the nest and some from other nearby areas, were slowly accumulating. The humans crowded the dining areas and were filling up on the food provided. The vampires seemed to be preparing them for later; encouraging them to drink and become intoxicated.

" _Someone throwing a party?"_ I asked.

" _Yes, Cassia of course. The master was supposed to return for the night, but word is he will not be back for a few more days."_

" _I decided to throw it anyway,"_ said vampire appeared.

I subtly scanned her. She was dressed very glamorously, with fine red clothing and her hair and neck were adorned with jewellery. I took a shallow inhale; through her thick perfume, I could smell Godric. No doubt the two had recently spent time together. She stood beside the girl, running her hand up her arm and to her neck where she inspected it.

" _Are you not hungry Eric?"_ She asked, noticing I hadn't fed on her.

" _I've already fed, thank you."_

Cassia looked to Sookie, " _you may help yourself to anything you desire."_

Sookie took the cue and left, following our slave girl to one of the tables where she sat down and began to eat.

" _She is very beautiful,"_ Cassia commented, taking a lustful inhale as she looked Sookie over. " _But surely one such as you must crave more?"_

" _My sister,"_ Godric approached us, a sly smile on his face.

He bumped hips with her and pulled her in, pecking her on the cheek. Her scent was all over him as well. Godric had mentioned little about her to me. He hadn't even told me her name, only that she had died many centuries before I was made and that it had broken him. I had no idea their relationship was of such nature. To humans, it would be viewed as morally wrong, but to a vampire, it was as normal as any other kind of relationship.

" _Enjoying yourself?"_ Godric looked to me.

" _It's been a while since I attended such a function."_ I managed to say between my epiphany and utter shock.

The slave girl approached us, carrying a silver plate with three chalices on it. The smell of fresh, warm blood drifting from them was almost overwhelming. She offered me one of the chalices and I took it, my pupils dilating under its effect. Though it was true that I needed less blood than younger vampires, I hadn't fed in days and I was beginning to feel like an empty shell.

Godric noticed and probed me. " _So hungry Eric, is your human refusing your thirst?"_

" _I think it's more of a case of monotony dear brother. Eric has been feeding on the same human for far too long."_ Cassia smirked, taking a sip from her silver chalice.

" _Ah, then I offer you as much blood as you want and from as many humans as you care to,"_ he extended his arm out, gesturing around the room. " _No one is off limits, we all share in this nest."_

It almost sounded like a threat, like he was daring me to allow them to drink from Sookie. But even if she wanted to, I couldn't let it happen. The virus would kill in a matter of days, with plenty of time to wreak havoc. I looked around the room and noticed Sookie was still sitting at one of the tables. Though she was no longer eating, she was now talking to a young man about trivial things. Good, at least she was relatively undisturbed there.

" _Godric tells me he has extended an invitation for you to stay with us. Have you decided what you will do?"_ Cassia asked.

" _I would prefer to discuss such matters with your brother first."_

" _Of course, I shall take my leave then."_ She leaned into his side and kissed Godric on the lips before walking off. He grinned and slapped her but. She peeked over her shoulder and cheekily narrowed her eyes at him, before joining another group in conversation.

It was strange seeing him be so… open. The Godric I knew, especially in those last days, would never be publicly affectionate with anyone. 'A vampire dominates his emotions', he would tell me whenever I let them take control of me. Now the tables had turned, and I felt like for the first time I was seeing the real him. I had to admit, I kind of liked it. I had always secretly hoped I could bear witness to that side of him. Of course, when he had made me he was no saint, but he was still much older than he is now. When I was turned, he was more mature and in control. Even when feeding relentlessly, he was always the one keeping Nora and I in line.

Apart of me wanted to give up everything and swear myself to him right then and there, but my more rational side held me back. I had to remember that this Godric wasn't my maker, not yet anyway. He still had a long way to go before he would grow into the vampire I had come to know and respect. Sookie was right, this was a different Godric. One who was openly affectionate, surrendering to the power of his instincts and vampire nature, and whimsically considering the consequences of his actions.

" _So, what have you decided?"_ He asked.

" _I am unsure yet. Though I'll admit being a part of a nest has its many benefits, it can also come with hazards. And as I am mostly unfamiliar with this area, I am oblivious to any and all dangers joining you may pose."_

" _Then you will be pleased to hear that we have no enemies,"_

No doubt because Tiberius wipes any threat out.

" _I assume you have not been a part of many communities before."_

" _You are correct."_

" _Then please, allow me to show you just how… beneficial they can be."_

He led me to the opposite side of the room, where a young girl, not more than 16 was casually sitting.

" _Pompilla,"_ Godric got her attention.

She had a very classical face, with rosebud lips and a swan-like neck. Her black hair was tightly curled and framed her face, while her young unblemished skin was scented heavily with perfume. She offered her neck to me, tucking her hair behind an ear.

" _Thank you, but this is enough to satisfy me"_ I lied, finishing off the chalice. The blood was still warm surprisingly and I wondered exactly how fresh it was.

" _Come now Eric, we both know feeding from the same human gets mundane after a while. And if you've been travelling and have only had Sookie up till now you must be positively bored."_

Though the chalice of blood was hardly enough to satisfy me, and I didn't want to raise suspicions as to why I would only feed monotonously, I didn't want to do it in front of Sookie. Even though I knew she probably wouldn't mind, something felt… weird about it. I wanted to restore her faith in me, to prove that I wasn't like other vampires. I had promised Sookie I would protect her, how could I take the offer.

" _I insist,"_ he sat behind her, taking her wrist in his hand and breathing in her scent.

She did smell delicious, not like the polluted humans I had become accustomed to. In this age there was no poison in the air, no chemicals in the food or toxins in the water. She was as pure as they came, and I tried to appear as if I wasn't watering at the lips.

" _In fact, I command it, no vampire under my roof shall starve, or die of boredom."_

Shit. Was he aware of the bond and was attempting to manipulate it? I tried to appear normal and graciously accepting of his offer.

He smiled wickedly as I sat down on the other side of her and he passed me her wrist. " _Together then."_

He dropped his fangs and ran his nose up the length of her neck. She melded into him, leaning back on his chest. I too dropped fang and paid my attention to her wrist, becoming bewildered by her veins pulsating under her thin, pale skin. As I pierced them, I let my eyes close, taking in her warmth and sweet flavour as her blood filled me. My empty body was made whole again, and I found the lust that came with it was beginning to take over. Her heat warmed me, giving me life as my body was set on fire. My taste buds ran wild and I savoured every last drop, unable to stop myself.

I opened my eyes for a moment and peered over at Godric. He was drinking from her neck, a stray drop of blood had fallen and was trailing down into her cleavage where he was groping her firmly.

Indeed, this was definitely not the Godric I knew.

* * *

 **Sookie**

I watched from across the room as Eric fed on a young human girl. Though I knew he was starving and most likely just accepting the offer from Godric out of politeness, a part of me felt… sad.

It was a weird feeling, to be desired but not. I had grown so accustomed to it, nearly to the point where I was sick of it. Now… I almost missed it. Feeling the power I had over them, the kind of power only mortal blood could have. Though a vampire would never admit it, they were completely intoxicated by it. It was oddly the one thing humans had on them. After all, without humans, there would be no vampires.

I could sense Eric's hesitation in wanting to take the girl, but I understood why he accepted the offer. The answer was simple; as painful as it may be, he needed to eat and my blood was tainted. How could I expect him to remain loyal to only me when in the end, I am diseased. It was something I had to come to terms with, and that is that.

" _More wine?"_ the young man I had been conversing with for the past half hour offered me.

" _Please,"_ I gladly accepted and put out my empty chalice.

He filled it and I drank until it was gone.

" _Take it easy,"_ he laughed " _there's plenty of time to drink."_

" _I've never tasted wine like this before, it's so much nicer than what I'm used to."_

" _We grow it right here; the grapes are a special variety brought in from the north. It's quite popular in the Capital. The Master makes quite a bit of money from it in his trading with them."_

" _It shows, it's delicious."_

" _More?"_

" _You read my mind,"_ I put the cup back on the table in front of me and he once again filled it.

Despite the number of conflicting things happening both around me and in my heart, I actually felt quite content; something I hadn't experienced in a while. My hunger had been filled, my libido had been satiated, and my thirst… well, need I say more. It was like a never-ending fountain of wine. I could feel my teeth becoming numb and my arms and legs becoming less steady. My creature comforts had been fulfilled, and it was a nice feeling to have after the last few days.

As I casually looked around the room, I noticed Lars trying to make a subtle entry through one of the back doors. Attempting to hide behind a crowd of people. Though he appeared uninjured, there was pain in his eyes and I could tell something had happened. Being a vampire, any number of things could have occurred, and he would have simply healed; leaving no evidence and making it easier for them to inflict injuries. Unlike a human with a mortal body that would eventually shut down, the immortal vampire body was a different story. So long as it was fed, it could keep going; hence why so many became hardened to pain after centuries of experiencing it.

Lars, however, was not one of them yet. He nervously approached Godric who was still talking with Eric. The girl was still there too, though by now she was lying on his lap, the top part of her clothing had loosened, and his hands were down the front of her.

Lars looked so timid and afraid; cowering in Godric's presence and looking like he couldn't wait to be out of sight. Godric spoke to him for less than a minute before shooing him away. Lars gladly disappeared out the back door and I was almost tempted to follow him, but I decided not to.

As the night wore on, so did the craziness, and it began to turn into a full-blown orgy. Vampires and humans alike lost their sense of modesty and many of the seats and tables that had previously been used for eating and drinking had now turned into places to be intimate on. Before I had been thrown into their world, such a sight would have made me blush and quiver in embarrassment. But now, all I cared about was sitting back and enjoying my glass of sparkling red.

Though, I couldn't stop thinking about Lars and all the possibilities surrounding the lower levels. Vampires were well known for their brutality and their hideaway dungeons. I was almost curious enough to go looking for it, but also scared of what I might find. In any case, there was no way I was going to look for it in the middle of the night. I may be attracted to danger, but I'm not that stupid; I'd be caught immediately.

The many glasses of wine I had drunken went straight through me and I found myself needing the bathroom. I stood up as best I could with my lack of spatial awareness and coordination, my perception was foggy at best. I wobblily walked out to the bathhouse and did my business.

On the way back, I paused for a moment outside the hall. I watched through the open windows as people danced to music and got even drunker on the local alcohol. It was quite the celebration, though what they were celebrating was anyone's guess. It was more like an excuse to be wild. I walked to the doorway and searched the hall. Eric was still with Godric, except now Cassia had also joined them. I wondered what they were talking about and wished I had as sensitive hearing as a vampire so I could try to listen in.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but one covered my mouth, and another tightly gripped my throat. I tried to fight but they pulled me back into the garden with a strength I couldn't escape from.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know it's been a while. I had major writer's block for a long time and everything I wrote was crap. But I feel like I'm finally getting out of that now, thankfully. Here's hoping my muse will stay a while. So here it is finally, the next part of the story. I apologise if the quality isn't as good as it usually is, and also if there are any mistakes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

 **Eric**

Godric wiped the corner of his mouth with the tip of his finger. He closed his eyes as he licked the blood from it, savouring every drop. I hadn't seen my maker full of such strong, and raw bloodlust in many centuries. Of course, he and I had fed together many times before. Over the years I had seen many different shades to him, but not like this. This was different. The Godric that turned me was much older, and though most humans thought he was a savage, he was always calculating and in control. Even if on the exterior he seemed to be wild.

This Godric was untamed and passionate. He was yet to be tempered with age and experience. Though he seemed rational and together, underneath the calm and collected exterior, I could see the wild animal in him. Through our bond, as stretched as it may be, I could feel the great pleasure he felt as fresh blood filled his senses and warmed his cold body. The blood ecstasy he felt was overwhelming, and he relished every moment of it. It was something no human could ever comprehend. He finally opened his eyes, the moment passing.

" _When two vampires feed together, it's usually considered a symbol of their kinship, their ties to each other."_ He looked at me with stern, eager eyes. " _Tell me, have you made your decision?"_

" _I'm strongly considering it, but there are certain things that I must have an assurance of first."_ I couldn't just join a nest without setting boundaries, even if it was my to be makers.

" _Such as?"_

" _Sookie is mine, and mine alone."_

An eyebrow rose curiously, " _you are very attached to this human, sentimental even. Why?"_

" _She was a gift, an irreplaceable one at that. She is… precious to me."_

Godric ran his fingers through the girl's hair, bringing it to his nose where he enjoyed her scent. " _We all have our favourites,"_ he exhaled lustfully. " _However, I cannot guarantee her safety. Once a vampire joins the nest any human they bring with them is considered fair game. These are trying times, and as I stated earlier, many are growing restless."_

" _Such as yourself?"_ I dared. " _I saw the bruise on Sookie's wrist."_

" _An… unfortunate mishap."_

" _One that will not happen again."_ I pushed a little harder, sensing a stir in his control.

He irked a small smile at me, pleased with what he saw. I was strong, loyal, passionate and very protective of what was mine. All desirable qualities.

" _You are an old vampire, I can see it in you. Not only would it please the master but it would please me also. With such power, no one will dare to stand up to us."_

Telling him my real age could give me some leverage. A certain status that warned others to not mess with me. It was almost a threat. Vampires rarely made it to my age. Those who did had few enemies, usually because anyone who dared to cross them were wiped out.

" _You're very perceptive for someone as young as you; I'm over 1000 years old,"_ I stated.

" _You are an ancient."_ He was impressed. " _I would not call 200 young, but I suppose to you it is. Though it may wound my pride to admit it, we could use a vampire of your stature. I will try to keep the others away from Sookie, but I cannot make any promises. I can, however, guarantee that should any harm come to her, it is within your right to inflict punishment as you see fit."_

" _Very well"_ I agreed. " _Then Sookie and I will stick around for a while. We will join your nest."_

" _I'm glad to hear it."_ Godric grinned.

Cassia approached us, she had probably been listening in our little conversation, waiting to hear the outcome. " _I couldn't help but overhear the good news,"_ she sat down on the other side of Godric and wrapped her arms around him. " _Let me be the first to welcome you. And Sookie of course. I couldn't help but notice how well adjusted she appeared to be. She seems rather used to our way of life. You've had her a while I presume."_

" _Yes, though she's seen more than she's ever cared to. She's strong."_ That statement couldn't do her justice. It was amazing Sookie had made it this far without going completely nuts. Other humans had been through far less and had turned crazy.

" _Where exactly did you get her from Eric?"_ Cassia asked, twirling Godric's hair in her fingers " _from the market perhaps?"_

" _She is not a slave, she is a free citizen. She chooses to stay with me by choice."_ I stated firmly.

" _Delusions of love,"_ Cassias voice drifted. " _A vampire of your age would mean the ultimate protection."_

" _You do not think them capable of love sister?"_ Godric looked at her in doubt. Though his morals were questionable and his thirst for humans high, he couldn't deny the fact that humans felt just as much as vampires. After all, it flavoured the blood and he could taste it, whether it was love or otherwise.

" _I know so; unless it's been glamoured into them. But then even that is an illusion; they're not like us, they're incapable of feeling our spectrum of emotions."_

" _Is that why you favour me, sister?"_ He grinned mischievously.

" _Amongst other things,"_ she smirked, placing her hand on his crotch while leaning forward to kiss him.

Suddenly a jolt of fear shocked my system. Sookie, something was wrong. I scanned the room for her, looking to the table where she had been most of the night. My heart sank low in my chest as I realised she was no longer there, she was gone.

I looked to Godric and Cassia, they were busy touching and kissing each other, their attention was no longer that concerned with me. I had made my decision, I had chosen to stay with them and no longer needed persuading. As I stood up however they did notice.

" _Everything alright Eric?"_ Godric asked, probably sensing my worry through the bond.

" _Sookie; she's gone,"_ I stated.

" _She's probably just getting some fresh air, away from all the madness,"_ Cassia suggested, a small chuckle in her voice as Godric nibbled at her neck.

Dammit, our bond was so weak. I knew she was in trouble, but I couldn't tell where she was. I began to grow frantic, but I didn't let it show. I went down one of the halls and began searching room by room on both levels. Almost every bedroom had people in it, but no Sookie.

Finding the stairs to the kitchen below, I dared to go down them. It was the last place I could think to look inside. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, the kitchen was bustling with slaves, but Sookie wasn't amongst them. I saw another door on the opposite side of the room and figured it was probably to the pantry. Surely she wouldn't be in there. I decided to search it anyway.

I opened the door to reveal a dead woman, lying flat on a table. He wrists were cut and she had been bled out. I realised her blood was probably that which we had been drinking earlier. The sight of her lying there drained and cold struck a chord in me. Godric was right; after thousands of years we hadn't evolved; the vampires two thousand years from now were just as savage.

But I didn't have time to think about it, I had to find Sookie.

I returned to the hall. Godric looked to me; I was sure he could feel my worry. His face said it all, but he tried not to show it and kept the majority of his attention on his sister.

I then saw the young man whom Sookie had been chatting with earlier. I approached him and asked where she had gone. He told me she had gone out to the garden, probably to the bathhouse.

Of course, after all, she had been drinking a lot. A string of hope kept me together as I sped out into the garden. Her scent was in the air, the trail lead straight to the bathhouse where I hoped to find her passed out or something. She had been there but wasn't any longer. The place was empty, save for a stray drunk human who had collapsed at the bottom of one of the walls. They wouldn't have seen anything.

Her scent led back out into the garden, and to the back door of the villa. The hall was filled with all different smells and scents. Humans, vampires, alcohol and food made it difficult for even my nose to sort through it. Did she slip back inside without me realising? No, impossible. I had already ruled out that possibility.

"Fuck," I grunted. "Where are you Sookie?"

Then I heard her. She was petrified and screaming at the top of her lungs. She called my name and far off in the distance, I spotted her. A dark figure had grabbed her by the legs and was dragging her away as she desperately clawed at the ground. They were being extremely rough with her and it made my blood boil.

* * *

 **Sookie**

I tried to fight whatever had captured me. They covered my lips with a cold, dirty hand, stopping me from making any noise. I managed to open my mouth and bit down as hard as I could into the palm of their hand. I drew blood, tasting it on my tongue. They shrieked in pain and for a moment I was free. I tried running, but whatever it was grabbed my legs and I fell to the ground. I screamed loud and hard as the thing dragged me across the grass which I clawed at in an effort to stop them. But it tightened its grip and I lost sight of the house as it pulled me into the woods.

"Eric!" I desperately yelled, catching a glimpse of him in the distance.

He heard me and was quick to my side, surpassing me and tearing the thing off my legs. I only took a moment to catch my breath and come to my senses, but when I turned around to see what it was, they were gone.

I quickly stood up "Eric! Eric!" I called, but it was silent. I had a quick look around but there was nothing there, they were just… gone.

I quickly ran back to the house as fast as I could; my heart was racing and my stomach was tightening into an uncomfortable stitch, but I didn't stop for a moment. I entered through the back door. Godric was still sitting in the same place with his sister. I rushed over to him and they both looked up at me, wondering what I was so worked up about.

" _Eric's gone,"_ I tried to breathe.

" _What?"_ he stated, standing and eyeing me up and down, taking in my dirty appearance.

" _Something grabbed me, but Eric... Eric stopped them. And when I looked back they were gone."_

Godric glanced at his sister who had a worried look on her face, and even though I couldn't read her mind, I got the feeling that this wasn't the first time they had heard this story.

" _Search the area,"_ he ordered.

" _Right."_ Cassia agreed and set out to do exactly that.

" _Why don't you sit and take a moment to calm down,"_ Godric suggested to me before he too left to help in the search efforts.

I did as he suggested and sat down. My mind was running wild with thoughts. In the rush of everything, I hadn't even caught a glimpse of whatever it was that had tried to take me. It could have been anything. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, I tried to take deep breaths and allow myself to relax.

The group of vampires soon returned. I looked up to Godric as he approached me. " _We didn't find anything, there was no sign of Eric or anything else for that matter."_

" _We have to keep looking,"_ I insisted, but Godric was having none of it.

" _The sun will be rising shortly. I cannot ask anyone to put themselves in danger."_

" _But-"_ I tried to protest but he cut me off almost immediately.

" _You're exhausted, and been through enough for one night I think. Why don't you clean yourself up and take rest? We will look again tomorrow."_

" _Fine."_ I crossed my arms, telling him that I wasn't happy. But he was right, they couldn't keep looking during the day. So I would have to just go by myself.

First I did as he suggested, and cleaned up while I waited for them to all go to ground. But after that, I didn't retire to my room as they all did. Instead, I snuck out and returned to where that thing had tried to take me. I noticed tracks in the dirt where it had dragged me and where they ended.

I looked around the area. Exactly what I was looking for, I didn't know, but I looked anyway. It was then that I saw something, sticking out of the long grass, I noticed a small glass jar. How could it have gotten out here, in the middle of nowhere? It must have been dropped by the creature. Curious, I picked it up and examined it. It had strange characters engraved down one side of it that appeared very similar to the characters on the Eternity stone.

I wondered, the thing that tried to take me, was it a faery? Surely not. And the stone, it was obviously magical, did that have faery origins? They were connected somehow, but I couldn't fathom why. And if it was a fairy, why would it want me, it's own kind?

I sighed, exhausted. I wished there was someone else I could talk to about it, but I was now all alone. I didn't know where else to look, or what to do. I decided to return back to the villa and get some rest. WithoutEric I was more vulnerable than ever, and I needed to sleep while I could.

* * *

As I woke, I half expected Eric to be next to me, but all I saw was an empty bedside. Maybe I should just go, leave this place and try to find help elsewhere. I could try to find Niall perhaps, not that I'd know how. In this time he wouldn't even know I existed yet. Or I could travel to a new place, make a new life for myself, forget about all of this, but that wouldn't be fair on Eric. As far as I knew that thing had taken him, and he needed me now more than ever. There was only one option left, go to Godric. He was the only one that could help me.

I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. It was still light out outside but the sun was hanging low in the sky, it would be dark soon. I must have slept all day. I quickly ran across the garden and did my business in the bathhouse, before quickly returning.

The sun was beginning to set, the vampires would soon come out from their hideaway holes. I walked around the house for a bit, taking note of where certain rooms were and getting a general feel for the place, just in case it ever came in handy in the future. As I noticed people beginning to stir and come out from their rooms, I heard them speaking in their native language. I felt around in my pocket and realised I'd forgotten the stone and left it under my pillow. I quickly ran back to my room to get it, however before I reached the door, a tall vampire stood in my way.

His long brown hair hung low around his face, framing wide green eyes that locked onto me like a predator hunting its prey. He hovered over me and etched closer. He spoke to me but without the stone, I couldn't understand a word he said. I jolted in surprise as he dropped his fangs, his eyes shifting to my neck, making it clear what he desired. I took a step back as he lunged for me, but he didn't get the chance.

Godric appeared and held him by the throat, his grip unmercifully tight. Though I couldn't understand what he was saying, I knew from his tone that he was telling him off. I quickly ducked around them and darted into my room. Grabbing the necklace from under the pillow, I put it back in my pocket. I quietly and slowly came back out into the hallway. Godric was still holding the vampire by the throat, except now I could understand him.

" _She is not to be touched, is that understood?"_ Godric warned him.

" _Eric's gone, she belongs to the nest now."_ the vampire struggled to speak.

" _She belongs to me, and you would do well to remember that."_

" _But-"_

" _What happens to those who don't obey?"_ Godric's grip tightened even further. The vampire winced in pain and I noticed blood was seeping from where Godric's nails were digging into his skin.

The vampire didn't say anything, his eyes darkening with fear.

" _What happens?"_ Godric asked sternly.

The vampire looked away " _Punishment"_ he replied.

" _I'm glad we have a mutual understanding."_ Godric finally let him go.

The vampire coughed and gripped his neck, wincing in pain as it slowly healed, before he turned around and left. Godric then turned his attention to me.

" _You do not own me."_ I protested.

" _I told Eric I would keep you safe, this is the only way."_

" _I can take care of myself."_

" _Clearly. Admit it, you need a vampire's protection. Why else would you have stayed when you could have run away during daylight."_

" _I'm here for Eric, and that's all."_

He leaned in closer, his face almost touching mine as he searched my eyes. " _Why does he keep you? What's so special about you?"_ he spoke quietly, his eyes shifting to my lips as if he was contemplating something. " _What are you?"_

" _What I am, is sick of being asked that question."_ I tried to move away, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

" _Godric, let me go."_

He brought my arm to his lips and for a moment I feared he would bite me, but instead he kissed the bruises he had made. " _I apologise for this,"_ he stated. " _Allow me to heal them."_ He dropped fang and suggested giving me his blood.

" _Nice try, but I'm not that stupid."_ Not anymore.

" _We already share a bond, how?"_

I refused to answer and took my wrist back. I expected him to stop me, but he only smirked, impressed with my defiance against him. I walked back to my room and shut the door behind me, having had enough of vampires for now.

I sat down on the bed and took out the necklace. I held it up to the light and studied the characters inscribed on the back of the stone. I then took the jar that I had found and compared them both. Apart from two or three characters, the writing was the same.

If I was right in my assumptions in linking the writing to what I'd seen in the past, and the fact that I seemed to be the only one that could bring out the stone's power, then it meant the fae were involved in all this somehow, and I needed to find out why.

A bigger question was what did they want with me and why take Eric. I thought faeries hated vampires. It could have been an accident I suppose, but then it may not have been. They may have seen an opportunity to take revenge on a member of the race that had killed so many of them. I worried for Eric and what they might be doing to him, or if he was even still alive.

I had to do something, anything. How could I just sit here while Eric was possibly being hurt, or worse? I stood up, put the necklace back in my pocket and hid the jar in the wardrobe. I then walked back out to where Eric had been taken. I did a quick scan of the area, no one was out here, good. It was safe.

I concentrated hard and summoned my light in the palm of my hand. I didn't know if it would accomplish anything, but I hoped that if fairies were involved, using my light might pick up on something that the eyes couldn't see, like a portal perhaps. How else could they just vanish into thin air? I opened my telepathic mind and tried to listen. But if they were here, I couldn't hear them.

The mental plane was as barren as the physical. Damn.

" _My my,"_

I gasped in fright as I realised I wasn't alone. I turned and saw Godric behind me. He must have snuck up on me while I was distracted.

" _I knew you were magical,"_ he glanced to the light that was swirling in my hands. " _There had to be something special about you for a vampire like Eric to keep you around."_

" _Stay away,"_ I warned, ready to shock him if need be.

" _What else can you do?"_ he asked, making circles around me like a vulture. " _What other powers are you keeping from me?"_ he drew in closer, too close for comfort until he was standing not a meter from me.

" _I wondered why you smelt so good. Do you taste just as delectable?"_ his fangs dropped and that was enough for me.

He went to take a step closer, but I blasted him with everything I had, sending him flying in the air. He hit the ground with a loud thud, but instead of being angry he laughed. As he stood back up, I summoned my light ball.

" _This will kill a vampire instantly,"_ I threatened, not that I wanted to use it, but I would if he made me.

" _Will it now, how curious."_

" _Don't make me use it,"_ what was I, a lab rat to be studied? He didn't seem to be afraid at all. If anything he was amused and bewildered by my apparent abilities. In fact, he seemed rather impressed, like he wanted me to show him just how powerful I was.

And I did feel it, powerful I mean. In the past, my light had been on the fritz and difficult to summon at times. But now it came with zero effort and was stronger than ever. I suspected it was all to do with that mysterious stone. I had to ask Godric about it, he was the one who had given it to me. But how to go about it, and would he even believe me if I told him the truth?

I noticed his fangs were still out and he was looking at me more lustfully than ever. With a look like that, I was almost glad that I couldn't read vampire minds. I didn't want to know what kind of filthy things he was thinking about.

" _I am not your fucking dinner,"_ I stated firmly.

" _Why do you hang around Eric if you don't need his protection?"_ Godric asked, his eyes fixated on certain areas of my body.

" _Why do you want to know so badly?"_ I replied.

" _I get the feeling you don't like vampires, and if you don't need them for protection then why do you hang around them?"_

The honest truth, I could only think of one thing to say. " _I love him."_

I'd had it. I wasn't going to find anything tonight, not with Godric tracking me. I reabsorbed my light ball, turned my back to him and walked away.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to all those who reviewed, it always puts a smile on my face. I'm so glad to hear how much you are enjoying my story! And just so you know, I don't plan on giving up on it anytime soon and I'm determined to finish it. So don't worry, I'm sure the muse is here to stay. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

 **Sookie**

I tried to return to the house, but Godric wasn't going to let me go that easily. He had seen my powers, he knew what I was capable of, why wouldn't he just let me go? It was as if despite what he had seen he had no fear of me. Even though I had blasted him high into the air, it was all just a game to him.

He rushed ahead and stood in front of me, " _What were you trying to do earlier?"_ he asked, blocking my path.

" _I don't know,"_ I was only half telling the truth. I had a general idea of what I was trying to accomplish but had no idea how to execute it properly. After all, relatively speaking it hadn't been that long ago that I'd even learned to use my light.

" _You're lying,"_ his eyes narrowed.

" _Look even if I was, why would I tell you anything?"_

" _Because if you don't many lives may be in danger."_

" _What are you talking about?"_ I asked.

He moved a little closer to me and spoke quietly. " _Several humans have gone missing over the last couple of months, and all in this area. If it is related somehow, then I must find out why. If there is a way that you can use your powers…"_

" _Why should I help you? Vampires only ever want one thing and there's no way I'm going there with you."_

His voice softened, and he looked away from me. " _I would be in your debt."_

I looked at him sternly, wondering. He was afraid of something but couldn't understand what. What did he have to be afraid of? " _Fine, but you have to promise that you'll stop stalking me, and stop trying to bite me."_

His eyes glazed over as he thought about it and he looked slightly disappointed. " _Very well,"_ he hesitantly agreed.

I turned around and walked back to the spot where Eric was taken. I closed my eyes and opened up my telepathic mind once more. I felt the light within me stir as I summoned it in the palms of my hands. I heard Godric walking around, but I tried not to pay attention and did my best to ignore him as I listened.

I felt something in front of me, a kind of energy. There was definitely something there. I followed the feeling until something very strange happened. I walked into what felt like a shield of energy. It repelled me back and made my skin tingle with energy. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything, but there was definitely something there. It had to be a portal, a closed off one. Maybe it was locked, if that was the case then perhaps there was a way to unlock it. All of a sudden, strong thoughts entered my mind from the other side.

" _ **The halfling, she is here."**_

" _ **We must take her."**_

" _ **No, the vampire is with her."**_

" _ **Then we must kill him first."**_

Oh shit.

" _We have to go"_ I quickly turned around " _run!"_

I sprinted as fast as I could. But Godric was faster. He scooped me up off the ground and before I had time to think about it, we were back in the garden at the house.

" _What happened?"_ he asked as he put me down.

" _They were right there, on the other side…"_

" _The other side of what?"_ he asked confused.

" _Like another dimension sitting next to ours, someplace that's close but separate. I could hear them, they were going to kill you."_

" _You heard who, the thing that took Eric? I heard nothing."_ he stared at me, a questioning look on his face as he studied me.

Oh crap, I may have just given away yet another thing about me that I wanted to keep a secret. He leaned in, his eyes wide and boring into mine. His chest so close it was inches away from pressing against me.

" _You can hear thoughts?"_

Though I didn't confirm it, I knew that he knew.

He then whispered, putting all the information together " _You're a faery, aren't you?"_

Fuck.

I did the only thing I could do, I ran away. I turned my back to him and marched for the back door to the house. I couldn't stay here, not anymore. If word got out every vampire in the area would come after me. I ran up to my room and began to pack my things. I had every intention of leaving, and this time I was determined to go. I didn't know where; I just knew I needed to get out before it was too late.

" _I always thought your kind was extinct,"_ I noticed Godric was yet again standing in the doorway. He just couldn't leave me be. Like I was a toy to be played with.

I tried to ignore him, but he wasn't going to let me. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. What did he think he was going to accomplish? What was it going to take to get him to leave me alone?

" _Vampires would do anything to have you,"_ he leant against the bedpost " _and I daresay, I don't blame them."_

" _Enough."_ I rolled my eyes at him and stopped what I was doing. Vampires had done all sorts of things to try to get me to be theirs, and I was sick of it. " _You want to know why I hate vampires so much? Fine, I'll tell you. The first vampire I ever met, tricked me into falling in love with him, so he could use me. He purposely let two thugs beat me almost to death, just so he could give me his blood. And that was just the beginning. Ever since then, my friends and family have been kidnapped, raped, tortured and murdered by vampires. The place where I come from… vampires and humans are at war."_

" _Is that why you came here? Is that why you are with Eric, to escape war?"_

" _I didn't come here by choice."_

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Cassia.

She opened the door. " _There you are,"_ she looked to Godric and hesitated. Something was off, she was always so confident and outspoken. Now she was quiet and fidgety. " _You're needed downstairs."_ She quickly stated before disappearing. That was odd.

As Godric left the room, I had a bad feeling in my gut. I picked up my things and followed behind him. Hoping that I could slip out. However, when we reached the bottom of the stairs and I went to turn towards the door, Godric took my hand and refused to let me go. He dragged me to the main lounging area with him. It had been cleaned up and you couldn't tell that a party had gone on recently.

A man, whose back was facing us, was standing next to the fireplace. It cracked with heat and red flames as he stirred the hot embers.

" _You're back early?"_ Godric spoke to him.

" _The weather forced us to return."_ He put down the metal rod he was using and leaned it against the wall before he turned around to face us.

He was quite a handsome man, tall with a broad stature. His sandy blond hair fell just past his shoulders and had a slight wave to it. His pale grey eyes were deep and sharp and his jawline was strong and masculine. His white skin was perfect and youthful; he looked around my age. But I could tell that even though he appeared like a Greek god on the outside, he was no heavenly figure. He was evil, I could feel it radiating off him.

" _Ah and who is this?"_ he inquired, noticing me standing quietly in the background.

Godric pulled me to come forward and wrapped his arm around mine. " _Her name is Sookie and she is mine,"_ he stated firmly.

The man laughed " _of course my child,"_ he walked over to us and eyed me up and down " _I wouldn't want to come between you and your plaything."_ He spoke a little softer, reaching up with his hand and stroking the side of my face.

A flash of memory hit me and in an instant, I saw what he was, what he'd done to Godric and the cruelty he was capable of.

He was Godric's maker, Tiberius. I saw how he treated Godric when he was still human, and after he'd turned him. I saw him holding him down as a small boy, violating him, branding him. I saw the abuse, the humiliation, the pain, the terror. He wasn't just evil, he was a monster. His soul was a black void filled with nothing but darkness and an unending hunger for death.

I felt nauseous.

He smiled and looked at me with lust in his eyes, a sick lust. He wanted to not just possess me, but violate me and drain me dry. He wanted to take me and feed off my pain. That was what he was. He was empty inside, and all that remained was a pitiful shell of merciless barbarity. It was no wonder Godric turned out the way he did. He became a mirror of this man; if a man is what you would call him.

Only Godric had evolved beyond the emptiness. He realised the immorality and the tragedy in what he'd done. The fact that he was wrong and the deep sorrow and guilt he felt were so strong that he went so far as to end his own life to make up for those wrongs. This vampire, however, didn't care. He was beyond any redemption. He had no respect for life, and he relished in suffering and death.

I now understood why Eric was so hesitant in telling me about him, and I feared a future that included this horrible vampire. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

" _Did you need me for something?"_ Godric asked.

" _I just wanted to see you"_ he grinned.

" _You've seen me. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to return to what I was doing."_

Tiberius laughed. " _Go, go. Play with your pet."_ He waved us away.

I didn't care for the reason, I was out of there in a heartbeat. I ran back up to the room and shut the door behind me. My heart was racing, and I struggled to breathe. I felt like I was going to burst into tears with the amount of emotion that was trapped in me. The realization of what Godric had gone though hit me hard and I thought back to that night we spent together, and especially what happened afterwards on the rooftop. I knew what had happened was very serious and that it greatly affected him, but I had no idea it was that bad. I felt terrible and sick to my stomach.

" _Sookie,"_ Godric knocked on the door before entering.

Though I tried to hide it, he saw how frantic I was and sat next to me on the side of the bed. " _What's wrong?"_ he asked.

I cracked, my eyes welling with tears that fell down my cheeks. I dared to look up at him, he studied my face, seeing the raw and intense emotion that filled my eyes. When I looked at him, all I saw was the man I'd shared myself with that night. The tenderness, the love, the pain. The man who had protected me again, and again. The man I'd fallen in love with.

The things he'd done to me in this time, the way he'd behaved, faded away and all that was left was the raw and honest love I felt for the future him. I knew he could feel it through the bond, he knew how I felt and he longed to know how and why I felt such things for him. Through the bond, he knew that what I was feeling was genuine and undeniable.

" _I saw it all Godric… I saw what he did to you."_

His face lit up in shock and he stood up.

" _Where are you going?"_ I asked.

But he didn't say anything, he just left.

I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't. Not after what I'd seen. So I accepted it, laid down on the bed and allowed myself to feel it.

* * *

I must have briefly fallen asleep because the next thing I knew he was trying to wake me up.

" _Sookie"_ he shook my arm.

I opened my eyes and saw him standing above me, looking down at me.

" _What is it?"_ I asked.

I went to sit up, but Godric was quickly on top of me. A knee on each side of my hips and a hand was by my shoulder. His body was pressed up against mine and I could feel his tight muscles through the thin fabric of our clothing. He ran his nose down my neck, taking in my scent. His other hand ran down the side of my arm, tracing my soft skin with his fingers. My stomach fluttered, and my arm tingled under the touch.

" _Tell me how this is possible, how is it that I feel what you are feeling?"_ he put the palm of his hand to my chest and looked down at me, " _how are we connected?"_

He seemed different somehow, more open and exposed. As if seeing all that had broken down a barrier between us. I figured most of my secrets were out in the open now, I didn't know what else to do and I had no one to turn to. So why not tell him the truth.

" _Do you really want to know?"_ I asked, making sure but also not knowing whether he'd believe it or not.

He nodded. " _Try me."_

" _Eric and I, we're from the future."_

" _What?"_ he looked at me in shock. " _You're making that up."_

" _I wish I were. 2000 years from now, you and I were friends. More than friends actually,"_ I smiled at the thought. " _We shared blood, amongst other things. That's why we're connected."_

" _You're lying,"_ he didn't believe me. He took his hand back and got off me. The strange but pleasant feeling of the mutual connection between us was gone.

" _I'm not lying."_ I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace he gave me, showing it to him from the palm of my hand.

His eyes widened, " _where did you get that?"_

" _You gave this to me. You said it was your mothers and asked me to keep it safe for you."_

" _No,"_ he began to back away from me " _you're lying."_ He turned away and left the room.

I put the necklace back in my pocket and followed him. " _Godric wait!"_ I begged as I followed him down the stairs.

" _You're a liar and a thief!"_ he yelled at me.

" _I'm not! Please believe me."_ I pleaded.

" _I will not!"_ He scorned.

" _What's going on here?"_ Tiberius appeared. Great, that was all I needed.

" _She has stolen from me, she's full of nothing but lies."_

Tiberius walked over to me and took my wrists. " _Then she deserves punishment,"_ he dragged me across the room.

" _Let me go!"_ I yelled, trying to pull away from him, but he was too strong.

One of Tiberius's slaves handed him an axe.

" _No, no, no!"_ I screamed " _Godric, please! Check wherever your one is. If I were lying, you would not have it! Please stop him, do something!"_

But Godric turned away and left.

Tiberius lead me over to a table and forced my hand down flat on its surface. He raised the axe high in the air. I struggled, but it was no use. The axe came crashing down. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Godric standing next to me, his left hand in my place. He yelled in agony as the axe severed three of his fingers and a spray of blood splattered across my face.

" _Why did you do that? You stupid, stupid boy!"_ Tiberius grumbled.

Godric clutched his bleeding hand to his chest. " _You are the stupid one,"_ he hissed under the intense pain riveting up his arm. " _She's my human, you had no right!"_

" _She's living under my roof and is a part of our nest. I have every right!"_

Cassia must have heard the noise and entered the room " _Godric?"_ her eyes widened. " _What happened?"_ she was quick to his side and began inspecting the wound. Blood was pouring down his chest and reddening his clothes.

" _Your brother is pathetic, he values humans more than he values himself." T_ iberius eyed him up and down, " _you disgust me."_ He then threw the bloodied axe away and left, finally.

Godric hissed in pain as Cassia made him show her. His entire hand was red and raw.

" _Why aren't you healing?"_ She asked.

" _It's a severe wound, I need blood."_ He struggled.

" _Sookie,"_ she looked to me. " _Come here."_

" _No, I cannot."_ I protested. How could I? It would mean his death.

" _He just lost three fingers for you. If you do not help him I will make you."_ She sped to my side and grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to expose my neck. She lead me over Godric, her grip tight. He dropped fang and prepared to feed from me, but I couldn't let that happen.

" _I'm diseased!"_ I admitted, though it greatly pained me to do so. " _If he feeds from me he'll die."_

They both froze for a moment, thinking about what I'd just said. She let me go and pushed me away, not saying anything as she left the room. Presumably to go find another, more suitable human.

" _The truth finally comes out…"_ Godric struggled as he hobbled around the table and sat down on a wooden chair " _It's no wonder Eric looked so dreadful, being unable to feed from you."_

I wanted to say more but a human boy of around 15 years of age came in. He offered Godric his wrist and he gladly took it. I watched as his hand slowly healed and the gaping wound sealed over. Another slave came in after he was done; he offered Godric a bowl of water and a clean shirt which he gladly accepted. The slave also handed me a small piece of cloth which I took and used to wipe my face. As I was doing so, I watched as Godric washed the blood away, revealing three clean stumps.

" _They will grow back in time,"_ he started, noticing me watching him. " _It's not the first time it's happened."_

" _Why Godric? Why did you do that for me?"_

" _I did as you suggested and checked the evidence. Mine was still there."_

I let out a deep, pent-up breath, releasing all the anxiety I was feeling.

" _So it's true, you really are from the future."_

" _I'm afraid so,"_

" _And this disease you're afflicted with? Does it have anything to do with the war you spoke of."_

I nodded, confirming his suspicions. " _It was created by humans. They wanted to wipe out vampires for good, but things went horribly wrong."_

" _What happened?"_

" _In the future, vampires will come out of hiding. These scientists created a fake blood that allows vampires to live in human society. But we could never co-exist. We tried, but people were just… so cruel to each other. After so much killing on both sides, all-out war began. That was when the camps happened."_

" _Camps?"_ Godric perked an eyebrow.

" _They rounded up vampires off the street and locked them up. They… experimented on them, and invented that nasty virus. They put it in the Tru Blood and shipped it out to the world. Last I heard one-third of the world vampire population has been infected, and who knows how many humans. At this rate, vampires could be extinct by the end of the century."_

" _And Eric?"_

" _He got sick too, for a while we feared he'd meet the true death."_ My eyes lowered, thinking back. " _But he found a cure and he's no longer sick."_

" _And this cure… it doesn't work for you."_

" _I don't think it works like that. Humans don't get sick, they're carriers."_

The conversation turned silent and I didn't know what else to say about it. What could I say? So much had happened. Too many deaths, too little kindness. The evil both humans and vampires were capable of was only growing.

I walked over to him and he stood up. I took his damaged hand in mine and looked at what was left.

" _Godric... you once told me to not let the world get to me."_ I traced his hand " _I tried so hard, but I can't do it. There's been so much killing."_ I felt the tears returning.

" _Eric said you had seen more than you'd cared to, now I know what he meant by that."_ He lifted my chin with his other hand, my eyes connecting with his as he wiped a tear from my cheek. " _Tell me about us."_

" _I can't,"_ I pulled away.

" _Why not?"_ he insisted.

" _You don't want to know."_

" _Of course I do,"_ he said as I began to walk away.

I needed some time alone.

" _It doesn't have a happy ending."_ I stopped as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

He sped to my side, taking my wrist, " _tell me what happened."_

I hesitated, tempted to do so, but it wasn't the right time. " _No."_ I took my wrist back and retreated to my room.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, my dearest readers. First off, wow! I was blown away by the feedback so many of you gave me. I wanted to reply to each of you individually but at the time I was deep into my final weeks of study and just didn't have the time. I appreciate every comment and constructive criticism you give. Thank you so much! I have finally finished my studies for the year so I now have lots of free time to write. As always I hope you enjoy this next part of the adventure, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I promise I will reply to each of you :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **Sookie**

As I walked up the stairs to my room, Godric followed behind me. Though I don't think it was purposeful as he followed at a distance and not close. As if he just so happened to be going in the same direction. I reached the top of the stairs and listened to his footsteps as I approached my door.

Two people, in a room further down from my own, were arguing quite heatedly. Perhaps that was why Godric was following. I reached my door and stopped. I waited and watched to see what he did. He walked right past me and kept on going. That answered that question. Curious, I followed him, taking my turn to be the stalker for a change. He stopped in front of a closed door, giving me a quick glance as I stood next to him before he opened it to reveal Tiberius and Cassia yelling at each other.

She was angry at what he had done and he was angry at her for taking Godric's side.

" _You should have let Godric handle it, she is his human!"_ she argued.

" _I am the master of this house. I can do as I wish!"_ he yelled back at her.

" _You're a pitiful Master! I wish you had never turned me!"_

His brow furrowed and his eyes filled with unspeakable rage. _"You ungrateful brat!"_ He slapped her hard across the face.

She yelped as a spot of blood appeared on her broken lip. Godric was quickly between them, protecting her as Tiberius tried to strike her again. But Godric blocked him.

" _I should have left you both for dead when you were children."_ Tiberius hatefully remarked.

" _Why didn't you then?"_ Cassia asked angrily, " _it would have been a better fate than having you for a master."_

Tiberius's eyebrows furrowed and he wanted to hit her, but Godric wouldn't allow it. " _You are a miserable, pathetic excuse for a vampire. I pity you."_ He calmly stated, unafraid and unmoved by Tiberius's fear mongering.

He seemed to hit a raw nerve as Tiberius eyed him up and down. He was frustrated that he couldn't control Godric the way he used to. " _Pfft,"_ he spat before he turned to walk away.

I quickly sprinted back down the hallway and ran to my room, opening the door as fast as I could and darted inside before he saw me. My heart raced in my chest as I waited. I heard his footsteps pass my door and beyond. I dared to open it a crack and peeked through. I watched him disappear down the stairs. He hadn't seen me, thank goodness. I let myself take a moment to calm down and catch my breath.

I don't know why I was so scared of him. I had faced vampires older than him, and with more power at their command. I had almost been killed so many times. Yet in all those situations, I had never felt such fear before. Tiberius petrified me, there was something so ruthless about him. Even the vampires in my time somewhat held back. In modern day society killing was always wrong, but not here. Here you could do the most heinous evil and nobody batted an eyelash. They lived by no rules and they certainly didn't have a moral compass. They were free to do whatever they pleased and felt no remorse.

Over my years as a telepath, I had heard the deepest, darkest things hateful people had thought. Things so bad that even they wouldn't speak of them. Even Russell Edgington, the most insane, bloodthirsty and power hungry vampire of the modern era lived by some semblance of a code. Even if it was warped. But Tiberius was not like that. He had no fear. If he wanted to kill, he killed without a second thought. He was a law unto his own, there were no consequences for him, and that's what made him so terrifying.

Surely there was something I could do. In the original timeline, what did happen to Tiberius? He obviously was not around to see the modern era. Which meant he'd met the true death sometime between now and then, but how? If only Eric were here, then I could ask him.

Where was he?

I sighed, I was so tired. Maybe I should just get some sleep. After everything that had happened, I could probably sleep through the entire day. But how could I while knowing there was a crazy vampire bent on hurting me in the house. I was getting over tired, I wasn't thinking straight. I would just have to go to bed and try to rest, as hard as that may be.

* * *

 **Godric**

I sat Cassia down on the lounger and kneeled in front of her. I lifted her chin and looked at her lip. " _All healed,"_ I remarked.

But she would not look at me. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, full of sadness and anger. She despised Tiberius as much as I did. I released her chin and took her hand in mine. Bringing it to my lips, I kissed the back of her hand.

" _We should have died in that house, it would have been more merciful than this."_ She spoke quietly, barely audible.

" _I know."_ I moved to sit next to her. Usually, I rarely felt anything, but not with her. Though I hated to admit it, Cassia was my last link to the human world, and to any human emotions left in me. I had given into the darkness. After so much pain and violence, I gave up and allowed it to come in, to take over. But not her, there was still goodness in her.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. She leant against me and buried her face in my chest. She meant everything to me. Cassia was not just my vampire sister, she had been a part of my human family too, the last of my cousins. Something not even Tiberius knew.

When we were children, our village was invaded by the Roman army. It was the middle of the night, they came in silence and slaughtered our people one by one. I woke to my mother shaking me violently, my older brother was already by her side. I asked her what was going on but she insisted there was no time. I then asked her where my father was, but she told me he had already been killed.

She told me to run, and I didn't hesitate to heed her warning. We sprinted as fast as we could out of the house, but my brother was caught. A soldier picked him up by his long brown hair and stabbed him in the back, the bloodied longsword sticking out of his chest. I didn't wait to be next and ran, never looking back. I was young at the time, only around nine years old. I could more easily navigate the invasion unnoticed as the soldiers picked off all the adult men first and some of the women.

I found a hiding place, under a broken cart. Cassia was hiding under it too. We crouched low and tried our hardest not to be seen as the killing continued. Most of the women and younger children they didn't kill, instead they gathered and chained them up. They would most likely be taken to the capital city to be sold as slaves, my mother was amongst them.

I watched as they tried to chain her up, but she fought back valiantly. She was a warrior, and she refused to be taken. As punishment for her resistance, the soldier took her arms and dragged her to the nearest house, probably to rape her. Though I didn't understand that at the time. I refused to do nothing, even if it meant my own death. I came out of my hiding place and ran to her. Cassia called out to me, telling me not to, but when I refused to turn back she too came out of the hiding place and followed me.

Though he was three times my size, I jumped on him and bit his arm as hard as I could. I'll always remember that first taste of blood in my mouth. He released my mother due to the pain and pushed her away. After a moment he regained his composure. As he eyed the three of us, huddling, scared in the corner, I'll never forget the look on his face. He was an evil man. He took a torch and lit the house of fire with us inside it. We screamed as the flames began to consume us, but it was not meant to be, not for me and Cassia.

Tiberius, who was a commander at the time, ran into the house and picked us both up. Though I was burned and in a great deal of pain, I begged him to go back for my mother. But he insisted it was too late and that she was already dead. He couldn't save all three of us and he had broken her neck, giving her a merciful death, or so he told me.

He took us away from the battle and I watched amazed as his blistered and blackened skin healed rapidly. I asked what he was but he refused to answer. Instead, he gave us both his blood, restoring us. He insisted that because he had saved our lives, we were indebted to him. He offered us a life better than the one we had had. Little did I know that the fate I was yet to endure would be far harsher than if he had left us to die in that burning house.

Cassia was all I had left, and she was everything to me. I was closer to her than anyone. She knew everything there was to know about me, and vice versa. I loved her more than the world itself.

She was my world.

She looked to my damaged hand and took it in her own. " _I remember the last time this happened."_

I nodded in agreement, regarding the incident. " _I was but a stupid fool. I didn't know how to use a saw properly."_

She gave a small chuckle, " _It took three months to grow back."_

" _Yes, but that was over a hundred years ago, it will happen faster this time I'm sure."_

" _I hope so, I'm going to miss this hand and all that it does to me."_ She smirked.

" _I happen to have another perfectly good hand."_ I teased back.

" _Why did you do it?"_ She asked, taking a more serious tone. " _She's just a human, she's nothing to us. And you wouldn't just do something like that for anyone."_

" _She's not entirely human, she's something much more. And in any case, she now owes me."_

" _You manipulative little shit!"_ she laughed. But the moment didn't last and before long her face turned sombre once more. " _I know what you're planning. I want to help."_

" _Shh, not here,"_ I hushed her. " _And I want you to have nothing to do with it."_

" _I want him dead as much as you."_

" _Hush,"_ I warned her. " _Someone might hear you."_

" _Fine."_ She scoffed and stood up. " _I'm going to bed then, the sun will be up soon."_

" _Cassia,"_ I stood as well and took her arm. " _Promise me you won't do anything stupid."_

She rolled her eyes at me. " _I won't do anything stupid..."_ she said with a sarcastic tone, before taking her arm back. " _Not tonight anyway."_

She then went to leave. I followed her out into the hallway and watched as she walked up the other set of stairs onto the third floor. I would join her soon enough.

I walked to the room where Sookie was. Even from behind a closed door I could hear her heart beating. I knocked very quietly on the door but there was no answer. I opened it a crack and peered inside. She was curled up in bed with only her long blonde hair visible. She was in a deep sleep, unsurprisingly. I highly doubted she'd wake before the next sunset, perfect. She was sure to still be here when I woke.

Her scent was strong and I breathed her in deeply. She smelt like honey and sunshine and warmth. I could only imagine what she tasted like. If only Eric were here. Surely he had fed from her, especially if he was immune to the sickness Sookie mentioned. The two of them obviously had a connection, perhaps Sookie was his before the war began; before she was infected.

She was very beautiful. In her hometown, I imagined she was desired by many and highly sought after. A woman like her with such abilities, every supernatural, not just vampires, would be after her. I imagined she had been in trouble many times because of it and was probably why she is so distrustful of others. I would have to change that somehow if I planned to use her to my advantage.

I decided not to disturb her and closed the door. My sister needed my attention more than my fascination with Sookie. I walked up to the top floor of the villa. Our room was only one of three on this floor, and the only one with permanent residents. The other rooms were empty and only used by guests when there were no other rooms available. It was large and extravagant and was only outdone by our makers quarters. When the house was being built, I made sure to make this space particularly pleasing and in tune with Cassias desires. I wanted to please her, to have a space that she felt was ours and ours alone. A place that Tiberius, or anyone else for that matter, never touched nor had any desire to. The only people who ever came up here were slaves and those who had been invited.

As I opened the door, I expected her to be in bed. However, she was instead standing off to the side of it as she slowly took off her gown. I closed the door behind me and stood there, watching intensely, giving her my full attention. She noticed my presence and smiled cheekily as she began to tease me. Peeling each layer off slower than the last until finally her gown dropped and I was left to bathe in the sight of her totally bare skin.

I didn't hesitate and rushed to her side. Wrapping my hands around her lower torso, I pulled her closer until she was pressed up against me. The conflict from earlier faded and was forgotten. Life in general, but especially our maker, was unpredictable and we never knew what was coming around the corner. Over the centuries we had been together, and after all the horrible things we had both endured, we had learned how to quickly move on from it and to not let bottled emotions spoil the precious moments we had together. We lived each day like it was the last, putting all our passions and devotion into each other while we had the time.

I pushed her to the bed as she slipped the fabric from my shoulders, removing it from my body until I too was as bare as she. She moved up the mattress and opened herself to me, teasing and taunting as she invited me in. By the Gods, I loved her; her smell, the way she tasted on my lips, her fiery soul that rebelliously burned. I longed to ravish her, every muscle in my body ached to feel her against my skin.

My lips met hers with intense passion in abundance. I soaked in her beautiful glory as she clawed my backside, begging me to reach in further and stir her inner goddess. For she was divine in my eyes. Everything about her was a heavenly revelation, gifted from Venus herself. She was the very definition of perfection and I felt extremely privileged and gratified to call her mine. As powerful as an unstoppable wave, I satisfied her again and again, until her body cried out for release from the chains I had captured her in.

As I lay next to her, she swung her leg over my hips and her arm across my chest. She pulled herself closer until she was tightly pressed up against my side. As she rested her head on my shoulder, I tenderly kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me with wide and affectionate eyes. " _I love you Godric."_ She whispered before my lips met hers one last time.

" _And I you, Cassia."_

* * *

 **Eric**

I awoke abruptly to a snivelling faery uncovering the cage I was being kept in.

" _Wake up vampire!"_ A loud voice shouted.

These faeries knew a vampire's weaknesses well. The very moment I had arrived they were prepared, throwing a silver net over me and locking me a cage I couldn't escape from. It too was made of silver, and if it weren't for my clothes covering my backside, my skin would be burned from leaning against it. The cage was covered with thick animal hides that didn't allow any light in. As well as the cage, they kept me under watched surveillance at all times in a small and rickety, but light tight shack. Every night someone would come in and pull back the smelly hides to drain some of my blood.

Though I didn't see it, I knew that it would be shared with the others. It was no wonder they had such strength, and also explained what Godric was so worried about. It wasn't just humans they were taking, it was vampires as well. The older the better. They valued my life somewhat, but only to a point. This cage had held a vampire before, though I could only assume. When I was first pushed into it there was a thick layer of gore covering the bottom. I was sure that if I didn't somehow escape, I would be drained to the point where I would be nothing more than goop on the floor.

What their ultimate goal was, I had no idea. Most of the time, the door to the shack was kept closed. Every now and again they'd forget to shut it and I could see outside for a time, but it wasn't much. The only thing I could make out was a tall green forest.

" _Extend your arm now, or I'll stake you!"_ The faery warned. His body was under huge stress from withdrawal. His eyes were ringed with dark circles and his pupils were like saucers. He was sweating and I could hear his heart beating rapidly. His hands were unsteady and he ground his teeth.

" _I doubt that,"_ I scoffed softly, looking him right in the eye. I etched a little closer to the bars, my voice lowering. " _My blood's the best you've ever had, admit it."_

" _Stay back!"_ he snarled unnervingly, holding up a thick stick with a sharpened edge. A makeshift stake, as crude as it was.

I relaxed back into my previous position and leaned against the bars. " _You need to keep me alive. Without me, you'll have nothing to satisfy your addiction."_

" _Shut up and give me your arm."_

The first night they brought me here, when I failed to comply, a whole group of faeries forced me into a compromising position and just about drained me dry. But then they realised how good my blood was, and how valuable it could be to them. That first taste was beyond sensational, and they'd been hooked ever since.

There was nothing I could do, so I sat back and did as he asked. The faery took my arm and pierced it with a sharp crystal dagger. He held out a large clay bowl and collected my blood. Once the wound stopped dripping, he stood up and left without saying any more.

Sometimes before I rested, they'd bring me a hybrid to feed on, to keep me alive. It was always a hybrid, never a full faery. I guess they assumed if they gave me a full-blooded faery, I would not be able to control myself and I'd drain them dry. Perhaps they were right, I hadn't felt this weak since Hep V plagued me. Though they fed me, it wasn't enough to sustain me properly. It was the human equivalent of a crust of bread and water. I was pale and I barely had the energy to stand. The cuts in my wrist were slow to heal; if they even healed at all.

As hopeless as I felt, my reassurance was knowing that Sookie was safe from these monsters. If she were here I would feel her presence, but I couldn't. I wondered what she was doing and if she was ok. As much as I worried about her, she was certainly a lot safer back with Godric than she was here. Though a part of me hoped she was looking for me, another part hoped she would stay away. These were not ordinary faeries, nor were they anything like I had imagined. Though some of them were quite beautiful, most were not. Under their exterior, there was an unnatural ugliness festering.

They were bloodthirsty and murderous, and they squabbled like animals over who got to taste blood first. They were a pitiful excuse for faeries. For beings who were meant to be full of grace and light and goodness, these faeries were the complete opposite. The light inside of them was turned off, allowing their hollow souls to be filled with madness. They were not of the light like my sweet Sookie was; they were cold and empty.

A while passed before another faery entered the shack, a young man I had never seen before. He had shoulder length sandy blond hair that was pulled back into a low bun. His brown eyes were fresh and sharp, and his body strong. Unlike the others, he wasn't withdrawing from having too much vampire blood. It was quite the opposite, he looked like he'd never even touched the stuff. And even more curious, his scent was stronger than that of a halfling. He appeared to be a full-blooded faerie.

He said nothing and knelt next to the cage, extending his arm through the bars for me to take.

" _What is your name?"_ I asked.

He didn't reply at first, he only stared and kept offering me his wrist.

" _No,"_ I pushed him away.

" _You must drink from me,"_ he finally spoke, his eyes stern " _if you do not drink you will surely die and I will be made accountable."_

" _Tell me your name,"_ I asked again.

He hesitated but told me anyway " _...Briar_ _ *****_ _, what's yours?"_ **(*Bree-air)**

" _Eric. Tell me Briar; what exactly are the Fae doing here?"_

He shut back down. " _I can't say any more. If I tell you and they find out, they'll punish me."_

" _I promise they won't hear anything from me,"_ I tried to reassure him.

" _They're telepathic, they'll pry it out of my mind"_ he mumbled, unsure of himself. He didn't appear very confident. " _You must hurry up and drink from me, the sun will be up soon and if you die it will be all my fault."_ He extended his arm back out and insisted I take it.

" _If I do, will you tell me?"_ He didn't say yes, but I had a feeling he just might.

I took his wrist and extended my fangs, biting into him. His blood filled me and sensationalized my tastebuds; he was delicious, the best tasting faery I'd had since I came here. When his heartbeat began to slow, I pulled back. I felt strength come back to me, and my complexion regained a little colour.

" _Tell me,"_ I pricked my thumb and rubbed a little of my blood into his wrist, healing the wound.

He leaned in very close, whispering. " _They've been kidnapping humans and impregnating them before sending them back. There are hot spots all over Earth, filled with faery human hybrids. When they're old enough, we come back to harvest them."_

" _For what purpose?"_ I asked, but he didn't get the chance to reply.

" _What is going on here?!"_ Another faery entered, the same faery that had rudely woken me earlier. " _What's taking so long?"_

Briar shrunk back.

" _Get out!"_ The faery ordered. The young man did as he was told and quickly fled.

So much for that.

" _Don't you try anything with him,"_ he warned. " _He's young and stupid, don't you be now. You're not as valuable as your ego thinks."_

The faery then covered the cage back up and locked the door to the shack. Shutting me in complete darkness.

* * *

 **Sookie**

When I woke the sun was hanging low in the sky and would soon be setting. I rushed to sort out my human needs before the vampires woke. When I was done, I quickly rushed back to my room and shut the door. The night was here and I could hear vampires beginning to stir and walk up and down the halls.

I sat down on my bed and wondered what to do. I wanted desperately to leave, but that wouldn't be fair on Eric. Though Godric was a bit of an enigma and albeit creepy at times, I knew he wouldn't kill me. The real problem was Tiberius. I formed my light ball in the palm of my hand and gazed into it.

I could kill him.

I could actually kill him.

The only problem is that if I did use it, I would no longer be faery, and then I certainly was doomed. I reabsorbed the ball of light and lay back on the bed. Another thought appeared to me; I could purposefully let him feed on me. When I fed Bill he showed symptoms within hours of feeding from me. I could let him have me for a time and then wait for it to kick in. Then when he's weakened, I could go in for the final blow with a stake to the heart.

But then what about Godric and Cassia and not to mention all the other vampires in this house that were apart of his wider nest. If I killed him, they would kill me.

But then again, Godric hated him, and I'm sure after what I witnessed last night, Cassia hated him too. For all I knew they could be plotting to kill him as well. I had to somehow talk to them about it, or at least talk to Godric. But not here. Not where anyone could be listening in. It needed to be somewhere more public, with lots of noise and many faces.

As if he knew, he all of a sudden came knocking on my door. I opened it to reveal his porcelain face, and wide blue eyes staring down at me.

" _Good evening Sookie,"_ he began.

" _Godric,"_ I acknowledged him. " _Do you need something from me?"_ I asked as he helped himself and entered the room.

" _I came to ask you if you have seen Maelia, the slave girl who was meant to be serving you."_

" _No actually, I haven't seen her in a while."_

" _Neither has anyone else. No one has seen her since the night of the party, and that was days ago. I fear she has been taken."_

" _You want me to look for her, don't you?"_

" _You are the only one here who can."_

" _And if I refuse?"_

" _You won't,"_ Cassia appeared in the doorway. " _My brother has told me what you are. You will help us."_

" _Or what?"_ I dared to say, " _you'll kill me?"_

" _I can do a lot worse to you than kill you,"_ she snarled and got up in my face.

" _So can I,"_ I summoned my light ball in the palm of my hand and forced her back. Her eyes lit up and she stood back.

" _Stop fighting,"_ Godric insisted. " _We're not going to get anywhere if we can't get along."_

Cassia huffed in defeat and I reabsorbed the ball of light.

" _What are you suggesting Godric?"_ I asked.

" _Tiberius is busy amusing himself. Let's go somewhere we can talk."_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. For all of those who left me reviews, I hoped you all liked the small sneak peek into this chapter that I PM you. And to those who reviewed as a guest, I'm sorry I couldn't PM you, I did enjoy your comments though :) Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, it's pretty intense.**

* * *

 **Sookie**

I followed Godric and Cassia down the stairs and out into the front garden. The moon was out in full and not even a cloud was drifting across the sky. It was a beautiful night, it was a shame that I was feeling so low.

" _Sookie, if I may?"_ Godric's good hand was outstretched in offering. " _It will be much faster to town if I carry you."_

" _We're going to town?"_ I asked, my heart fluttering a little. I hadn't left the property since I'd arrive here. The notion of leaving it for a time and seeing what else was out there was exciting.

" _It was the last place Maelia visited before she disappeared. It seems only reasonable to begin our search there."_

" _Ok"_ I agreed as I took his hand and he hoisted me onto his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. It felt nice being so close to him again, though I couldn't help but see the disheartened look on Cassia's face. I leaned into Godric's shoulder and neck. His scent was so familiar, and it made me feel sentimental. I missed him so much, I missed the love we shared together, our mutual understanding of each other. I knew that really, we only had a few good days together, but it was enough.

Now here in the past, this version of Godric was different my mine from the future, my Godric was seasoned, mature and experienced, but in this time, he had yet to go through all those things that made him into the future him. It was very teasing, to have the same face, the same smells, and even some of the little quirks that made him Godric. And yet he wasn't my Godric, nor did he remember anything that happened between us.

Though at the time Eric had no idea what had really happened between us, we still spoke of him often. After his death, Eric and I spent many nights talking about him. Eric spoke with such fondness and respect. He held Godric's very name in high esteem and was deeply loyal to him even after death.

" _Hold on."_ He told me before we sped off.

I clung on to him as tight as I could as we dashed down the stone paved road. The stars above us became a blur, as did the trees and everything else. The wind rushed through my hair and I had to close my eyes and hide my face from it.

We were standing on the outskirts of town in no time. As we entered the small city, I was amazed to say the least. It was like walking down a scene in a movie. Everything was authentic and looked pretty much how it's portrayed in the modern era.

I expected the place to be quiet with not many people, but instead the streets were bustling with life. Markets were still open selling goods, people were sitting in Inns and other places of residents, heavily engaged in conversation or were enjoying a meal. People were socializing and even children were walking around with their parents.

Godric and Cassia stuck close together and held hands. They slowly walked in front of me, breaking the crowd. In the busy street, we were quite compacted, and it was hard work trying to avoid bumping into people. But Godric and Cassia were like statues, unmoving and making everyone else go around them. I stuck close behind them.

After we'd been walking around for about ten minutes Godric looked back at me " _Anything yet Sookie?"_ he asked quietly.

Though I kept my telepathic ears open, there were so many people that I found it difficult to focus on whose thoughts were who's.

" _I'm having trouble focusing, there's too many people."_ I replied.

" _Down here."_ Cassia took us down a street that lead away from the heart of the town but was still quite busy. We came to a stall that was selling precious gems and rare metals, as well as some jewellery.

" _According to the other humans, this was the last place she was seen."_ Cassia spoke softly to me.

An old man of around 70 years of age was behind the stall. He wore fine clothing and several pieces of jewellery himself. His business obviously made him quite wealthy.

" _What can I do you for?"_ he asked, noticing my interest.

I decided not to beat around the bush and got straight to the point. " _I'm looking for a girl, younger than me. She may have visited this stall a few days ago."_

" _I meet many young ladies everyday"_ he said, " _can you be more specific?"_

I had a feeling he was purposefully withholding information from me. I noticed a golden encrusted band around his arm and leaned forward to touch it, giving me an excuse to connect with him. "This is nice" I said, touching his arm with the tips of my fingers.

Flashes of thought entered my mind. I saw the girl wearing a red hood and exchanging money with the man in return for several glass jars. Virtually the same looking jars that I found out on the field the night Eric was taken.

He moved away from me before I could see anymore, but I had seen what I needed to see. He looked at me for a moment, a puzzled look on his face. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost have thought that he suspected what I was doing. But surely not.

" _I'm sorry it's not for sale. And I haven't seen the girl your looking for."_ He rebuked, backing away even further.

" _Oh,_ _that's a shame."_ I turned around and quickly walked away.

" _What happened?"_ Godric asked once we were far enough away from the stall.

" _I saw her,"_ I exclaimed " _do you remember that jar I found?"_

" _Yes, what of it?"_

" _That man was selling several of them to Maelia. I don't know how but she's connected in all this."_

" _Perhaps she was a halfling like yourself Sookie and was taken. We know whoever took her is after halflings."_ Godric suggested.

" _Surely not."_ I thought about the possibility " _If she were I would have been able to speak with her telepathically, but I never did."_

" _Then she may be an innocent victim, in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

" _The question is, why are faeries kidnapping other faeries? What are they doing with them?"_ Cassia wondered.

" _And what are those jars for?"_ I added.

We walked around for another hour or so. As the night wore on, things began to get a little calmer as people returned to their homes and many went to sleep. I found it much easier to concentrate and listen in on everyone. I suggested we try the heart of the town, now that most of the market stalls were gone and took the crowds with them. Godric as Cassia stood a bit away from me to give me some room. They talked quietly amongst themselves while I stood in the centre of the road and closed my eyes, opening my mental ears fully. Though I listened very carefully, all the thoughts I heard were quite normal.

Until I heard something that was far more sinister and anything but normal.

' _ **The halfling, she is weaker than we thought'**_

' _ **Then she is useless to us'**_

' _ **Do you think we are allowed to kill her?'**_

The voices were quiet, and I didn't think they were talking about me, so I followed them carefully.

" _Sookie? Where are you going?"_ Godric noticed me walking away from them.

" _Shh, I can hear something"_ I said very quietly and kept going.

They followed me with stealth.

' _ **I don't think he'll care, let's add her**_ ' the voices continued.

I walked down a now totally empty street.

' _ **Every bit counts right?'**_

' _ **Right, let's do it.'**_

I kept walking until suddenly I was encased with energy. My skin tingled all over and instantly I was in another world. Though it looked much like Earth, I knew it wasn't. It was just like back in Bon Temps, another dimension that looked like the original, and sitting right next to it. Or more, on top of it to be accurate. I looked behind me and sure enough there was a wide, circular, open portal. I could see into Earth. Godric and Cassia had shocked looks on their faces and were looking for me.

I ignored them for now and instead looked ahead of me. What I saw made my skin crawl.

Two very dirty and ugly faeries stood over top of a young girl, Maelia. They held her by the hair, she was kneeling on the ground, her wrists bound behind her back and her mouth was gagged with a stuffing of cloth. One of the faeries took out a slightly transparent, crystal dagger while the other held one of those jars. The one with the dagger thrust it forward and punctured the side of her neck with it, hitting an artery. She cried out in pain and instantly began to bleed heavily. The other faery held the jar to the gaping wound and collected her blood. My eyes widened in astonishment as I saw a white and purple light come from the centre of her chest. It poured out of her like liquid smoke and was drawn to the jar as if it was being sucked in like a vacuum. As it filled the jar, it made the glass glow with a powerful and shimmering light. Like a bottle of sunshine.

My heart was racing, and I felt sick. There was nothing I could do for her and I had seen enough. I quickly turned around and ran out of the portal, hoping that they didn't see me.

" _Sookie? Where did you go? You suddenly disappeared."_ Cassia stated.

" _No time, we need to leave."_ I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

Godric immediately scooped me up and we sped off. We decided to take a break and found an inn that was full of people but wasn't over crowded. It was cosy and warm and the perfect place to talk.

" _Tell us what happened."_ Godric insisted as we sat down at a table.

I sat on one side while Godric and Cassia sat on the other. I was offered a glass of wine which I immediately took and drank down.

" _Easy"_ Godric chuckled as he put his hand to the glass an insisted I take my time.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. " _I saw her, I saw Maelia."_

" _And?"_ Cassia asked impatiently.

" _She'd dead. Two faeries stabbed her with a dagger and she bled out."_

" _Why?"_ Godric asked.

" _They had those jars. They used them to collect her blood and…"_ I hesitated, trying to figure out what I saw. " _I don't know how to describe it exactly, but somehow, they were taking her light."_

" _What do you mean Sookie?"_

" _It was like smoke coming from her chest. Her light was literally sucked out of her and put into that jar."_

" _I thought you said she wasn't a halfling?"_ Cassia pointed out.

" _Maybe she didn't have to be. She may not have been telepathic, but she must have had magical blood in her. My brother isn't a halfling, but he still had some faery attributes. Maelia might have had faery ancestors."_

" _What happened afterwards Sookie?"_ Godric was agitated but was hiding it well.

" _I don't know. I didn't want to get caught so I turned around and ran back through the portal."_

He quietly contemplated for a minute before breaking the silence. " _We need to find out more."_

" _What are you suggesting Godric? We send Sookie back in? She'll up like Maelia."_ Cassia argued.

" _Not if we go with her"_ He seemed very sure of himself.

" _Is that even possible?"_ Cassia perked an eyebrow.

" _Yes"_ I confirmed, " _but you'll need a faerie to be able to get in and out. Otherwise you'll be trapped."_

" _Can you do it Sookie?"_ Godric asked.

" _I think so, but it won't be easy. It takes a lot of energy and concentration. Most of the time I've done it, I've had help."_

" _What if you had vampire blood first, would that help?"_ Godric asked.

I couldn't help but think he was just looking for an excuse to strengthen our bond, but he also seemed to be genuine in his justification. Maybe he just didn't want to get stuck between worlds and didn't want to take any chances.

" _Maybe… it has in the past."_ I looked at him sceptically. " _This is assuming I want to do it in the first place."_

" _You want to find Eric, don't you? And we want answers. If we both go with you, we are more likely to succeed."_ He did have a point.

" _This is crazy,"_ Cassia sniggered before becoming more serious " _...but I think Godric's right. There's no other option."_

I thought about it. The portal in the field was closed off to me, and without the extra boost I might not be able to get us in. If Eric was alive in there, without my help he'd continued to be stuck in there forever. There was already a connection between me and Godric. What was the harm in repeating what had already been done. No, I had to do it. For Eric, and for me.

" _Ok fine, I'll do it. But the moment it becomes too dangerous or we're caught, I'm getting us out of there. Faeries are scary as hell. They're not what people make them out to be in stories."_

" _Very well"_ Godric agreed.

We returned to the villa and prepared for the journey. While Godric and Cassia disappeared doing who knows what, I had a chance to take care of my human needs and have a decent meal. I hadn't eaten since this morning and I was starving.

* * *

" _Are you ready?"_ Cassia asked as she and Godric appeared.

I was still in the kitchen, finishing up.

" _As ready as I'll ever be"_ I replied.

Godric dropped his fangs and sunk them into his wrist. Cassia held out a glass cup and collected a small amount of his blood. As his wrist healed, she handed me the glass. I stared into the deep red liquid and swirled it around. Did I really want to do this? Not just taking Godric's blood, but going to the faery realm. I had no idea what I'd find there and if it was anything like I saw earlier today, I'm not sure I was ready to face it again. No, I had to do this. I couldn't let cowardice or wanting to preserve my own life come at the cost of Eric's. This was my opportunity to save him, and I needed to take it.

I'd never forgive myself if I didn't.

I gulped it back, not wanting to think about the consequences any longer. If Godric and I had a stronger bond because of it, then so be it. I was willing to pay that price. And anyway, it might even help me to get closer to him. I immediately felt invigorated and I could feel my blood pulsing with power. My senses became sharper and my body felt lighter. I felt strong, unconquerable, brave. I put the now empty glass down on the wooden table.

" _Let's go"_ I gathered my courage.

We walked out into the back garden, beyond the vineyard and into the clearing where Eric had been taken. I took Cassia and Godric's hands in mine and closed my eyes, concentrating hard. A light filled the air and encased us, transporting us to the other realm. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

As we came to our senses, we looked for cover and hid amongst some trees nearby. I don't think anyone saw us. All the faeries had their attention on other things. They were gathered in a wide, double circle made up of around 20 to 25 individuals from what I could see. Their hands weren't joined, and their lips were unmoving as they all stood in silence. Suddenly they all began to cheer excitedly. One particularly tall faery stood in the centre of the two circles. He was strong, with broad shoulders and bulky muscles. He held up a young teenage boy by his clothes. He was only around 16 years of age.

The faery edged the crowd on. They in return encourage him to continue as the man revealed a crystal dagger, like the one used by the other faeries, though this one was much thicker and larger. He stabbed the boy in the chest and as he pulled the blade out, several of the other fairies came forward with jars and began to collect his blood. In the same fashion that I saw light come from Maelia's chest, it happened with the boys too. Except it was much brighter and stronger, to the point where it was almost blinding, and I had to squint my eyes. As the boy died, the light faded until it was gone, completely trapped in those jars. His body began to shrivel up and turn black. Just as all faeries died, he disintegrated into dust, which they also collected and added to the jars. The faeries cheered and laughed and seemed very pleased with the whole ordeal.

I looked to Godric and Cassia, they too were watching intently.

Cassia turned to Godric, whispering " _we should leave."_

" _Wait"_ Godric insisted.

The faeries joined their hands and began to chant. They swayed side to side as the man in the middle held up a large deep blue stone. It was rough, uncut and unpolished, as if it had just been mined from the earth. But I had a dreary feeling this was not from Earth, it was much more sinister in origin. The faeries with the jars held them up close to the stone, till they were almost touching it. Everything in them was absorbed and made the stone light up with power.

"Oh my god" I remarked, an idea forming in my head. I looked in my pocket and saw that my own stone was lit up and glowing with energy. I realised just how these things had come into being and why they held such mysterious power.

I needed to find Eric as fast as I could and then get us all out of here. We were out of time and without thinking, I sprinted from the bushes as stealthily as I could.

 _"Sookie, where are you going?"_ Godric whispered loudly to me. He tried to grab me to pull me back, but I was already out of reach.

Away from the faery ring it was quite dark, and I hoped it would be enough to cover me. I saw several wooden houses scattered all around the forest. If Eric was alive it's probably where he'd be as it would be his only cover from the daylight. I'd have to check each one.

I ran to the first house and listened with my mind, no one was inside that I could hear. I opened the door, it was empty. I tried another house, then another. Nothing. There were so many scattered all over the place. I didn't have time to search them all. I stopped to think for a moment, before I scanned them all with my eyes. I notice a house that was more separate from the others. It was more ricketier and was covered with forest refuse, as if they were trying to make it light tight. Surely Eric would be in there if anywhere. I quickly looked around, making sure I wasn't being watched, before I ran to it. The door wasn't locked, thank goodness.

I opened it and was immediately greeted by the most awful smell imaginable. The inside of the shack stunk, and it was easy to see why. There was blood and mess everywhere. On one side of the shack, a large cylindrical structure stood tall and was covered with animal furs. Though they looked like they hadn't been dried properly, if at all, and were partially rotting. I dared to pull them aside.

"Eric?" It was too dark to see inside, so I summoned a small amount of light in the palm of my hand, using it like a torch.

"Sookie? Is that you?" a figure moved around and came forward, his face edging closer to the bars of what looked like some sort of cage.

"Eric!" My heart dropped, and relief overwhelmed me. He was alive. "Oh my god, I feared you were dead. You look awful."

"I feel it" he mumbled.

"I'm getting you out." As gross as it was, I took the hides and peeled them off the cage.

There was a small door on the side of the cage, but it was locked. In my other hand I summoned a little bit of light and blasted it, breaking it. I opened the door and helped Eric to pull himself out, though he weighed a tonne. I helped him to stand and we left the small shack.

"We need to find Godric and Cassia" I said as we hobbled along, Eric must have found a little strength as he stretched and stood on his own two feet.

"Sookie" Eric starred over to where the faeries were in their circle.

I looked over to where he was looking, my eyes widened.

"Tiberius" I gasped.

He was standing in the middle of the circle, holding Godric and Cassia by their throats.

" _It appears we have some spies"_ Tiberius declared before he roughly dropped Cassia to the ground.

" _We need to leave"_ I stammered.

" _Not without Godric"_ Eric insisted. He seemed a lot stronger than before as he stood tall and rushed forward with courage and no hesitation. He pounded into Tiberius's side, forcing him to let go of Godric.

However, to the sadistic vampire, it was all a game to him and he laughed. " _You must be Eric. I hear my faeries have been rather enjoying you."_

Eric tried to strike him but failed. Tiberius was too quick and strong, and Eric was no match against him, especially in his weakened state. Tiberius threw him to the ground and stood over him, laughing at Eric in a very mocking way.

" _I am over 4000 years old and a child of Lilith herself, you are no match for me."_

Tiberius turned his attention back to Godric and Cassia and once again picked them up like they were ragdolls.

" _I met Lilith once."_ Eric stumbled to get back up. " _She was an evil bitch who cared for nothing but destruction."_

Tiberius had a puzzled look on his face, wondering how that was possible. I took the opportunity and found a broken branch on the ground. I ran through the back of the faery circle, breaking it. I felt powerful and charged, like I could do anything. I ran for his back side and aimed for his heart, but I wasn't quick enough. He dropped Godric and Cassia and turned his attention to me. Grabbing me by the throat and lifting me off the ground.

" _Well, what do we have here?"_ he remarked, a dark smile forming on his lips and an evil glint in his eyes.

" _Go fuck yourself"_ I spat.

Tiberius's dark smirk grew " _I like them feisty. You'll make a fine addition to the collection."_ He held his hand out and a faery passed him the bloodied, crystal dagger.

I put my hands together, wrapping them around his and summoned all the power within me, blasting him. He released my neck and we were thrown away from each other, landing on the hard-grassy ground.

* * *

 **Eric**

My eyes widened as Sookie and Tiberius suddenly disappeared. I guessed that she had somehow inadvertently transported them back to the real world. Shit, without her we had no way of getting back.

I looked around us, the dark faeries didn't look so sure of themselves with three vampires on the loose, and they scattered like cockroaches. Some of them were afraid and ran away, while others tried to fight us.

" _Eric!"_ a voice called out from the crowd, it was Briar.

" _Come with me, I can get you out of here."_ He extended his arms for the three of us to grab hold of. It was only then that I noticed one of his hands was missing and all that remained was a stump. Curious.

" _He's one of them, why should we trust him?"_ Cassia remarked.

" _Quickly!"_ Brier insisted. I could see some of the faeries running for their weapons and silver nets. If we didn't leave now we'd be captured, and I doubted they'd keep all three of us alive.

With no other choice, I took his arm " _we can trust him, he's been keeping me alive."_

Godric looked to Cassia for a moment before they agreed, and also took his arm. We were soon encased in light and in an instant, were transported back to the normal world.

Sookie was blasting Tiberius with incredible power, the likes of which I had no idea was in her. Her eyes were wide and focused as she yelled and blasted him with a single stream of continuous, unrelenting light and radiant energy. There was blood thirstiness in her eyes that I had never seen before, as she held him down against a tree. She wanted to hurt him, she longed to cause him pain. I could feel it through the bond we shared.

" _You must be of strong lineage"_ Tiberius laughed " _you have power unmatched by any faery hybrid I've seen."_

" _Shut up!"_ she scorned as she finally released him. Though he was weakened and unable to move, his body was still fluctuating with stray electricity.

" _I will make you pay for what you have done."_ She held her two hands out in front of her and formed a concentrated ball of swirling purple and white light. It was beautiful and in stark contrast to her rage filled heart.

Though it was very quiet, I could hear Tiberius whispering Cassia's name and I realised he was commanding her to him.

"Sookie no!" I yelled, but it was too late.

As she threw the powerful ball of light at him, Cassia had no other choice and dashed for her maker, protecting him. She was enveloped in energy, her skin cracked, and she began to lose cohesion. Her eyes darted to Godric who ran to her in horror.

" _No!"_ he screamed in agony as she disintegrated, before exploding in a bloody mess that flew everywhere. Covering Godric and Sookie in gore.

Tiberius took the opportunity and fled while he could.

Godric collapsed to his knees and scrambled in her remains in desperation, trying to cling onto what little was left of her. He wept in a tongue I didn't recognise. I had never seen him so struck with grief. He was beside himself. Through our bond I could feel his anguish and it tore my heart in two.

The darkness in Sookie's eyes disappeared, and all that was left was a scared and remorseful girl " _Godric, I'm so sorry..."_

" _You've done enough"_ he snapped.

Anger and borderline hatred was thick in his voice. Though deep down he knew that she wasn't at fault, the outcome was all the same. He looked at her with a sharp, predators gaze, overlapped with blood thirst.

" _I didn't mean to..."_ she tried to apologise, but there was nothing she could do.

There was nothing anyone could do.

" _Leave!"_ he yelled at her.

Tears formed in her eyes, before she quickly turned around and ran into the forest. Briar followed her.

I approached Godric who was shaking, his hands covering his face. Bloody tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped down his arms. I knelt next to him in silence, feeling the pain with him as we grieved for the loss of his sister.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late post. I actually finished writing this chapter by Christmas. It's taken me this long to edit it. And to top it all off, water got spilled on my laptop, so now 7 of my keys are broken, which makes for some incredibly annoying typing and editing. Anyway, here it finally is. Hopefully it won't take as long for me to write the next chapter. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

 ** _Sookie_**

There was unimaginable pain in his eyes, and now thanks to his blood and our strengthened bond, I could feel it too. A bone chilling scream turned to painful tears as he desperately tried to hold onto what was left of her. I had never seen him cry before, let alone the sight that was now before me.

He was broken…

…and it ripped my heart and soul in two.

Knowing that I had done this to him made it a lot worse. He hated me, I could feel it. His anger was at boiling point, on the verge of spilling. It was raging, animalistic and dare I say… vicious.

He looked at me with wide black eyes, a predator's gaze, and yelled in Latin. Though I couldn't understand his words, I knew how he felt. He wanted me to leave, so I did. As tears filled my eyes, I turned on my heels and sprinted for the woods. My heart was racing, and tears were stinging my cheeks. A great weight was on my chest. Holding me down, constricting and stopping me from being able to breath properly.

I stumbled through the dark, not knowing where I was headed, only that I needed to put some distance between us. Though I knew Eric would stop him, I feared that such pain could drive Godric to hurt or even kill me. I knew better than anyone just how brutal vampires could be when provoked.

A voice called from behind me, someone was following. I stopped running and turned towards it. Under the shade of the trees, it was very dark. I could barely see, my vision blurry.

"Who's there?" I wiped my eyes and tried to make out a shadowy figure, coming ever closer.

A youthful looking faery stepped out of the darkness. He held his hand out in front of him, summoned energy swirling in the palm of his hand as he used it as a beckon to light the area. I immediately recognised him, he was from the other realm.

"You're one of them." I cautiously back away from him.

 ** _"I am a halfling, like yourself."_** He spoke telepathically to me, his lips still and unmoving. **_"I will not hurt you, I only wish to help."_**

 ** _"How are you communicating with me? I've lost my powers."_**

 ** _"I have the ability to send thoughts as well as receive them. My telepathy is not bound by language or species. I can communicate with whom I wish."_**

 ** _"What do you want? Why are you following me?"_**

 ** _"I am a friend of Eric's, you can trust me. I only wish to help. The vampire's death was not your fault."_**

 ** _"It doesn't matter who's fault it was. Cassia's dead, and Godric will never forgive me."_**

He stepped closer to me, bridging the wide gap that was between us **_"Let me take you home,"_**

 ** _"I'm not going back there, Tiberius wants to add me to that stone or whatever the hell it is."_**

 ** _"Then let me take you to a safe place. There is a small cave nearby where I often go to be alone. The other faeries are unaware of it."_**

I sighed, too tired to keep fighting and gave in **_"OK fine, whatever. I don't care anymore."_**

He smiled and bowed before gesturing for me to follow him.

 ** _"What is your name?"_** he asked as he led me through the woods.  
 ** _  
"Sookie"_**

 ** _"A pleasure to meet you Sookie, I am Brier."_**

Unlike the other faeries in that realm, he was sweet and seemed to genuinely care. He didn't appear to be dangerous or give off any weird vibes. I felt like I could trust him and if it was true that he really was a friend of Eric's, then I most certainly could. Eric always chose his friends wisely and with utmost care. He didn't just befriend anyone.

We walked in silence for around thirty minutes until we reached the cave.

 ** _"Were you being held against your will by them?"_** I asked as I followed him inside.

 ** _"In a way"_** he replied, **_"I was sent by the elders to investigate what they were doing."_**

 ** _"You were spying on them?"_**

 ** _"Yes."_** He reluctantly admitted. **_"I wasn't particularly thrilled to go, but with my telepathic abilities I was the perfect faery for the job. I had no choice, for the sake of the safety of the realm, I had to go."_**

I thought it strange how he so willingly told me something that normally one would keep a secret but decided to put the thought aside for the moment. If his story was true, then I really could trust him.

As we wandered deeper into the mountain side, we came to an open and mostly flat area. Brier must have come here often as the place looked like some semblance of a home. Supplies littered the area and there was room to lie and rest. I could hear running water coming from deeper into the cave and guessed that it was an underground stream of some kind.

 ** _"How long have you lived here?"_** I asked.

" ** _Long enough,"_** he replied as he walked around the area, lighting it with candles that were hammered into the walls **_"for the most part I remain in the other realm, but whenever I need to escape, I come here."  
_**  
He walked over to a large chest and opened it, taking out some clean clothes.

 ** _"You must feel filthy."_** He stated as he looked me over.

I was still covered in her remains. My clothes were stained red and my hair was clumpy and hard as the blood had dried. I felt filthy alright.

 ** _"Follow me"_** he said as he began to lead me to another area. ** _"The water is cold but fresh enough to drink and bathe in."_**  
 ** _  
"I don't mind, I'll just be happy to be clean."_** I said before thanking him and taking the clothes.

He took me to an area where the cave walls opened into a large underground reservoir. There were several small openings in the walls of the cave where fresh water was trickling into the lake. The water was near still and was so incredibly clear that you could see all the way to the bottom. I almost didn't want to get in for fear of contaminating it, but Brier reassured me that it was fine. I thanked him for the clothes and he left me to it. I stripped down and sat on the edge of the pool, gazing down, I stared at my own reflection.

My cheeks were slightly sunken, and half of my face was covered with blood. It had dripped down my neck and as it had dried, it left trails. I thought back to the first time this had happened to me. As Long shadow met the true death, he covered me in total gore as I struggled to breath and scream at the same time. I remembered the shock and how frozen I was as he puked blood all over me. Since that first incident, I had been bathed in blood more times than I could count. It was something I'd never get used to. You could say I had been baptised, again and again into the lifestyle. With each incident taking a little bit of human and innocence with it. But this time was different. This time it was Cassias blood that covered me.

I still couldn't believe I had killed her. Me, of all people. Before I had come here, I had no idea that Godric even had a sister. I wondered if she was still around by the modern era, and if so, where was she at the time of Godric's suicide? If not, then she must have met the true death by other means. If that was the case, then I wondered if her death had contributed to Godric's ultimate decision to take his own life. By killing her, I had changed history, but the out come would still be the same. 2000 years from now, Godric still might make that same choice.

Eric was right. We had an opportunity to save Godric from himself, and I had ruined it. And to top it all off, he now hated me too.

I put my feet in the water. Brier wasn't kidding, the water wasn't just cold, it was liquid ice. I'd have to be quick, or else I'd freeze.

I deserved to freeze after what I'd done.

I decided not to procrastinate and jumped in feet first. As the water engulfed me, my entire body went into shock. I gasped for air, my muscles seizing up at the offensive temperature. I felt as if shards of glass were pricking my skin. I shivered and quickly scrubbed the blood and guts from my skin and hair as fast as I could. Once I was sure it was all gone I climbed out. I realised I had nothing to dry myself with or keep me warm. I shook off and wiped away as much water as I could. I squeezed my hair and it dripped onto the stone floor.

I straightened up and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to retain some warmth. Suddenly a large cotton like towel was thrown over me followed by a thick woollen blanket.

"Hey" I began to protest, not knowing who has trespassed on me, but as I looked behind me, I realised it was Eric.

"Hey yourself" he greeted me.

I relaxed, forcing my alarm to turn off. I took the woollen blanket and placed it elsewhere, so I could properly dry off. As I allowed the cotton cloth to drop, Eric's eyes shifted and latched onto me. He stood there drooling, fangs out with no shame whatso ever. Such an Eric thing to do, especially at a time like this.

"Well, don't you clean up nicely" he teased, his eyes relentlessly staring. "Do you mind?" he gestured that he wanted to do the same.

"Of course not" I stepped aside, and he began to undress. "Thank you for the blanket" I said, wrapping it back around me now that I was dry. There was a long stone slab nearby, so I helped myself and sat down, giving him a taste of his own medicine as I began to watch him unrelentingly.

Though, unsurprisingly, he seemed to love the attention and took his time. Peeling back each layer a little slower than the last until finally he was stark naked. He didn't seem to be bothered at all as he stepped into the freezing water. I watched and wondered what it must feel like to not be affected by such temperature changes.

I marvelled in warmth from inside the woollen blanket which completely surrounded me. It even covered my feet and put padding between me and the cold floor. Now that I was dry, my body could begin to warm up and return to normal.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"I felt your pain."

'Really?' I thought. It made sense I guess. After all the temperature was so low that it was painful. "And you sped here just like that? After all you've been through?"

"Not that kind of pain Sookie." He said, as if reading my mind. "You should go easier on yourself. It is Tiberius who is to blame not you."

I sighed, of course it was my fault. If it hadn't of been for me, she would still be alive. "How's Godric?"

Eric's eyes disconnected from mine and he turned away. He focused on getting clean for a minute before climbing out of the water. I handed him the cotton towel and watched as he dried himself off with it and then wrapped it around his waist.

He sat down next to me. "He's… beyond devastated."

"I know… I can feel it." I nodded with a heavy heart. The guilt I felt was near unbearable. I stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"You can?" Eric seemed surprised.

"Before we came to rescue you from that place, Godric gave me his blood to make sure I'd be able to get us there and back again."

"Normally it only works one way"

"Then how come I know?"

"I don't' know"

My pacing began to bother him, and he stood up and grabbed my arms, stopping me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern heavy in his voice.

I scoffed "other than the fact that I just killed Godric's most beloved sister, nothing. I'm just peachy, thank you."

"Sookie, it wasn't your fault."

"Like hell it wasn't. If it weren't for me she'd still be alive right now."

"You don't know that. We're lucky any of us survived. Tiberius could have killed us all." he lifted my chin, my eyes meeting his concerned gaze. "what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "…I'm no longer Faery."

"What, how?"

"The light ball… it was meant to be used as a last resort only. It had every drop of Faery in me. And now it's gone. I'm just a plain old human now."

He pulled me into a comforting embrace. "Oh Sookie..." he soothed, his fingers playing with the hair on the back of my neck, while his other hand stroked my back. It felt so good being in his arms again. I'd missed him so much.

For so many years, all I wanted was to be normal. Until Bill asked me to let it go, I never realised how much of my identity was linked to my heritage. It's who I was, I was Faery. It took me a long time to accept and appreciate it, to like or even love it. Since coming here, I had unlocked power I had never dreamed was inside of me. As I stood over Tiberius, ready to end his existence, for a fleeting moment, and for the first time in a long time, I felt in control, and even safe. I could easily defend myself. I felt like a whole new person full of energy and life. I got a taste of what my life as a fully-fledged faery could be like.

Then it was just gone, and I was now nothing but a drained, empty shell of that wonderful, infinitely beautiful and powerful woman that I so desperately, and at the time unknowingly, wanted to be. I had finally got what the old me wanted. I was human, but now all I could think about was how much I wanted that power back.

After a while he pulled away. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he knew exactly what I was feeling - worthless and plain.

A silent tear strayed down my cheek. He gently cupped the sides of my face with his palms and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "It'll be ok, we'll fix this."

"No Eric, we can't. It's gone forever."

He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, slowly and comforting. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse. Faery or otherwise. Come on, Brier apparently has a room we can use."

I didn't ask but I assumed that Godric was also here somewhere. We left the reservoir and walked down a narrow tunnel until we came to a bedroom. A small wooden bed just big enough to fit two people sat in the back of the room. Several woven rugs were scattered across the ground and the area was dimly lit by wax candles. It wasn't much, but it was clean and dry, and the mattress was nicely stuffed and compacted with wool.

Eric sat down on the edge on the simple bed and put his face in his hands. I noted that he looked more tired than ever.

"When did you last feed?" I asked.

"I'm fine" He lied.

I rolled my eyes and reached out with my mind to Brier, asking him to join us. He soon heard me.

 ** _"Eric needs to feed"_** I thought as he appeared in the doorway. **_"You don't happen to…"_**  
 ** _  
"He can have my blood"_** Brier suggested. He pulled back his sleeve and offered his stumpy wrist to Eric. I wondered what had happened there.

Eric looked up at him and spoke a few short sentences in Latin before Brier replied in the same manor. They must have agreed on something as at first Eric hesitated and didn't accept the offer, but he changed his mind and took the opportunity with little other choice.

" ** _What happened to your hand?"_** I asked in my mind as Eric slowly drank from him and I sat down on the bed behind him.

He looked at me for a heisting moment before enlightening me. ** _"When Tiberius found out I had been spying on them, he was furious. He threatened to crucify me. Though because he is a sadistic bastard, he couldn't just kill me. He knew if he could control me somehow, stop me from leaving, he could… use me."_**

 ** _"use you?"_** I asked confused, but he ignored the question and continued.

 ** _"He decided to remove my position of power. He knew without both my hands I would be unable to get home, and I've been stuck here ever since."  
_**  
 ** _"That son of a bitch! He tried to do the same thing with me."_** I gasped.

 ** _"He must have known you were Fae, and wanted to keep you here. Though I'm assuming he didn't succeed by the looks of it."_** He pointed to my hands, which were wrapped around my knees as I held them and the blanket to my chest.

 ** _"No, luckily Godric intervened."_**

I sighed and tilted my head back, leaning against the wall that the bed was pressed up against.

I felt so weak, like all my strength had been sucked right out of me. I was tired, and not just from physical exhaustion. I was tired of feeling like I had no control over my life, that everyone around me was pulling the strings, and I was the puppet.

Eric finished and healed the bite mark. I assumed he thanked him as Brier pulled down his sleeve.

 ** _"We'll talk some more tomorrow, Princess."_** He smiled at me before leaving.

What did he mean by that, I wondered.

"The sun will be up soon" Eric commented.

"You better hurry up and join me then." I teased as I spread the blanket out over the bed and lay down.

Eric crawled in next to me and I cuddled into his embrace, soon finding myself falling asleep.

* * *

 _His hands were attached to my chest. One hand was on each breast, his fingers twisting me in ways that made my back curl. I groaned and tilted my head back in pleasure as he worked his tongue on me. My own hands were reaching down as I pulled myself back, exposing my entire self to him._

He was animalistic and dominating as he skilfully kept me on the edge for as long as possible. Dragging out the experience until it was all too much, and I was pounded by waves of multiple orgasms until I was well tenderised. But he didn't stop there, for his blood was all over me, allowing me to recover quickly so he could repeat the process and keep me under his dominion. The night never seemed to end, and he kept me in that position for hours. Repeating over and over again.

 _When my blood was thick with dopamine, he rose above me. His fangs out on display as he eyed me from head to toe. His pupils were fully dilated, and he was practically watering at the mouth._

 _He spread my legs wide and ravished me. This was not the Godric I was used to._

 _His fangs sunk deep into my neck and he drank ruthlessly. Pinning my hands above my head, he took away my control and held all the power. Ferociously he fed, his inner animal held back by nothing. I moaned as he finally released my neck. Though his dominating nature did not stop there, as he looked down at me with red stained lips, blood trailing down his chin. He growled and pressed his lips to mine in an intimate embrace._

 _"Godric…" I struggled to breathe between his ravenous kisses. "I thought you hated me…"_

"Hate you…" he grew more feverish and rough as he pulled me up off the bed and into his embrace, before kissing me hard. "You're mine."

His lips were seizing my ability to talk, and I let go of everything I had been holding in and let it go as he ravished it out of me. My legs were wrapped around his waist as he clung to me, desperate with hunger and need.

 _I edged him on, my tongue lining the shell of his ear. He shivered with desire. He was well seasoned with patience and took his time. Taking me on a slow ride first, taunting me for as long as possible before he growled in satisfaction as he took me on the full journey. I melted under his touch, my back arching wide as he pounded me into oblivion._

* * *

My eyes suddenly opened, and I gasped for breath as I woke abruptly "Fuck…"

My heart was pounding, and my skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The dream still fresh in my mind and was so real that I put my hand to my neck, checking to see if I really had been bitten or not. Thankfully there was no wound, it had been just a dream after all. I looked to Eric. He was still asleep which meant that it was still day time. I got up and got dressed into the clothes Brier had given me the previous night.

I walked back down the hallway until I came to the open room I had passed through to get to the reservoir. Brier was awake and was sitting on a wooden chair next to a small campfire; a heated pot was boiling over it. The smell of smoke and charred meat hung thick in the air.

 ** _"Ah good evening."_** He greeted me as he saw me come in. **_"Did you sleep well?"_** He asked as he poked the fire with a metal rod.

 ** _"You could say that."_** I could feel my cheeks warming as I thought back to the dream. The natural consequences of taking V. I sat next to him on another chair.

 ** _"Care for something to eat?"_** He offered.

 ** _"Please"_** I relished at the thought.

He got a bowl and filled it with some sort of stew from the pot.

 ** _"It's not much, but it's better than starving."_** He said as he handed it to me ** _"Careful, its hot."_**

 ** _"Thank you"_** I said, not forgetting my manners.

I blew on the hot stew and let it cool for a bit before bringing it to my lips and taking a sip. He was right, it wasn't much. With bits of grain, a few chunks of slightly fatty meat and a sprinkle of herbs that I hadn't tried before. Regardless of it's simplicity, I was grateful to be eating something. I hadn't since yesterday, and I was hungry enough that I'd eat just about anything. I sighed and relished in the feeling of the hot liquid going down my throat.  
 ** _  
_**At this point all I wanted to do was go home. My real home, back in Bon Temps. Even though I knew it had only been a few short weeks, it felt much longer. My mind wandered as I gazed into the hot flame of the fire. I felt home sick more than ever.

I considered my life as a human. I had always wondered if vampires, especially those I was close to, had wanted to be with me only for my blood. There was no possibility of that happening now. Though a part of me felt sad, another felt refreshed. As if a veil of confusion and doubt had been lifted from me. Eric still wanted me, albeit in the hope that he could return me somehow to my previous state. But if I was to be human for the rest of my life, any vampire that chose to be with me was doing so because of who I am, not what I am. A part of me felt relief that the faery blood in me was gone. I felt free to pursue relationships knowing they were genuine, and not blanketed by this strange obsession with how I tasted or smelled. As Eric once stated I was no longer sunshine in a pretty blond bottle, and I would surely no longer attract vampires to me as such.

I felt myself calming and becoming numb. I was sick of feeling, I just wanted to feel nothing and be totally still for a while. I moved a little closer to the warm fire and leaned back into the chair, willing myself to relax. Brier sipped at his own bowl and for a while we both ate in comforting silence. Even though he was practically a stranger to me, it felt reassuring being in the presence of someone who understood, if only a little. Being trapped in that realm with those evil faeries, I'm sure he saw more than he cared to.

 ** _"How long has Tiberius been doing this?"_** I asked.

 ** _"I'm not sure,"_** Brier admitted **_"at least the last couple of hundred years. Though it has never been this intense until fairly recently."_**

 ** _"And how long exactly have you been spying on him?"_**

 ** _"Six years, perhaps longer."_** He guessed.

 ** _"That's a while."_**

 ** _"The elders knew that something strange was going on, but I don't think they imagined it was this bad."_** He stated.

 ** _"What are they going to do about it?"_** I asked.

 ** _"What can they do about it? They don't even know it's happening. I never got a chance to report back to them."_** He finished his stew and placed his bowl on the ground.

 ** _"Surely there must be something we can do."_** I insisted.

 ** _"Well… we could try to seal off the portals. Which would trap them inside. But that's no longer an option, as I need two hands to do it."  
_**  
And there was no way I could do something like that, even before I lost my abilities.

 ** _"Well… thank you for the meal."_** I handed him back my now empty bowl.

 ** _"You're welcome Princess."_** He cockily remarked as he took my bowl and placed it on top of his.

Why did he keep calling me that? Was it just a cute nickname?

 ** _"So, what was Tiberius trying to do with that stone exactly_**?" I asked, ** _"I thought only faeries could use them."  
_**  
 ** _"Yes, but he has many devoted faeries that could use it in his stead. He's been breeding them for centuries and thanks to their addiction, they're loyal to the death."_**

 ** _"Addiction?"_**

 ** _"To vampire blood."_**

Oh… my heart sunk as I realised why they had taken Eric and why he was so weak last night. They had been draining him, using him to satisfy their habit.

 ** _"Yeah,"_** Brier read my mind ** _"it was my job to keep him alive. Not a very easy task when dozens of faeries were after him. A couple of times they almost broke in during the day which would have been disastrous."_** He ran his hand through his hair.

"Sookie, there you are." Eric approached us with Godric reluctantly in tow.

Was it night already? I must have slept longer than I thought.

Godric's eyes were fixed on the ground and he refused to even look at me. I felt the tear in my heart widen. I wanted to tell him how desperately sorry I was. I wanted to make things better between us, to heal the pain he felt, but there was nothing I could do. Now that I could no longer use the stone as a translator, he wouldn't even be able to understand my words.

As they stood on the opposite side of the fire, Eric began to talk in Latin. I could tell from his tone that he meant well, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Thankfully he soon translated for me.

"Regardless of what has happened or who is to blame, we need to stick together. Godric has agreed to put everything aside for now until Tiberius has been dealt with."

"So… we're going to kill him?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes."

"How? He's ancient as hell and we don't exactly have any wooden bullets lying around."

"We will find a way."

I learned that in the original history Godric had managed to decapitate his maker, and that Eric hoped to be able to do something similar. He knelt to my level and kissed me on the forehead.

"Stay here it'll be safer." He insisted.

"Where are you going?"

"Godric and I are going to return to the house."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"We will be careful. If Tiberius is around we won't go inside, we'll come straight back."

"And I can't come with you?"

"You're safer here." He then gave me a quick peck on the lips before he and Godric promptly left.

 ** _"Eric cares for you deeply."_** Brier stated, **_"He's a lucky man."_**

 ** _"I'm not so sure."_**

He looked at me with a strange expression on his face. **_"Well, I don't know about you but I'm not going to sit around waiting for the enemy to come to me."_** He stated as he stood up **_"Care to join me?"_**

Eric wouldn't be very happy, knowing I had left the safety of this place. Especially after he told me to stay put. But what else could I do? The two men I loved most in this world were putting their lives in danger, and I'm doing nothing to help them.

 ** _"Ok."_** I stood up.

 ** _"After you."_** Brier bowed low to me.

 ** _"Why do you keep doing that?"_** I asked.

 ** _"I apologize if I offended you in anyway Princess. I was only trying to show courtesy."_**

 ** _"Princess?"_** I raised an eyebrow.

 ** _"It is what you are is it not? Only the royal family can make and use the light ball. It is what gives them power over all others."_**

Of course, how did I not think of that. ** _"I may be royalty, but I'm no Princess."_**

 ** _"Who is your patriarch?"_** he asked.

 ** _"My… patriarch?"_**

 ** _"The leader of your family."_**

 ** _"Well, Niall once told me-"_**

 ** _"Niall,"_** he cut me off **_"as in Niall Brigant, the King of all Fae?"_**

 ** _"Yeah he's my grandfather."_**

He immediately shrunk to the floor and bowed his head. **_"Forgive me Princess Sookie, I had no idea you were of such lineage."_**

 ** _"Why does it even matter? I'm not even faery anymore."_**

 ** _"Perhaps not, but your lineage is still the same regardless."_**

 ** _"Please get up off the floor. I really don't deserve such respect, trust me."_**

I offered him my hand and he took it. He stood back up and brought my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it before letting me go. I wondered where he came from exactly. Was he from that same plane of existence that Claudine had taken me to, or was he from somewhere else. The Fae were incredibly secretive and mysterious. There were so many possibilities.

 ** _"Shall we go?"_** I asked.

 ** _"We shall."_** He smiled reassuringly at me before I followed him out of the cave.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I hope you are all doing well. Thank you to all those who left me some wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the little preview I sent you all. Just a quick word of warning, this chapter contains scenes that may disturb some readers. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Eric_**

Godric and I were crouched low, hiding in the shadow of leaves as we hid in a tree. We decided to wait and see if anything happened. We couldn't risk being caught, not this time. For now, it was safer to observe only. Though an entire grape field was between us and the villa, thanks to enhanced senses, we were close enough. Downwind, I could smell the distinctive scent of many humans, as well as the wine some were drinking.

The nest had been stirred, and the Villa was lively with humans and vampires alike. I presumed the news of Cassias death had reached them. Many appeared to be in emotional pain and were behaving as if distressed. Tiberius was the only other vampire to witness Cassias death, which meant that he had returned at some point. The question now was, is he still here.

I looked over to Godric whose hunter eyes were fixated on the place. His pupils were fully dilated, and his senses were alerted and sharp.

It was still so strange to be in his presence and was something I was keen to get used to. For obvious reasons, I didn't have the opportunity to know Godric at this age. It was interesting to watch as his origins unfolded. Though I saw much of my maker (that is, in his last days), there was less softness and more brutality in his heart. His mercy only stretched so thin, and revenge was his way of dealing with those who would hurt or betray him. The ancient, forged from steel vampire who made me had not come to maturity yet. Regardless of his age, he was still my maker.

He was still Godric.

He pointed to a young woman who was sitting on a windows ledge, near the back garden. _"She was my sisters favourite human. Cassia glamoured her into feeling love for her. She will be devastated by the loss."_

 _"Will the glamour not undo itself?"_ I asked, as that is what would normally happen after a vampire's death.

 _"No, my sister was gifted. Her glamour is permanent."_ Godric stated.

 _"What happened there?"_ I pointed to his hand where two of his fingers had turned to stumps in my absence.

He peered at them for a moment before looking back up at me. _"I was protecting Sookie."_

 _"Protecting her, from what?"_

 _"Who do you think?"_ He stated, before turning his gaze back to the house.

Tiberius, that son of a bitch. _"What happened?"_

 _"I made a mistake, I accused her of something she didn't do, and Tiberius thought it within his right to punish her. He would have cut her entire hand off if I didn't push it out of the way."_

Tiberius didn't care about rules or even basic curtesy. He considered Sookie fair game even if she was another vampire's human. He was a vicious tyrant who deserved the true death, and worse. _  
_  
Though it was a bit of an odd thing to say, I thought I better anyway. _"Thank you, for sacrificing your fingers for her hand."_

 _"It seemed the right thing to do at the time. After all, mine will grow back, hers would not."_

I turned my attention back to the house. More vampires were awakening and coming out of their holes. Some were leaving for the evening and others were congregating and socialising in small groups.

 _"She explained to me where you two really come from."_

Did she now. _"And do you believe her?"_

 _"Her story has its merits; the evidence so far adds up. What I don't understand is why."_

 _"It was an accident."_ I stated, even though there were clues that it may not have been.

 _"An accident…"_ Godric looked at me suspiciously _"and you just so happen to come to this time, this place? The chance of that happening accidentally seems unlikely."_ He reasoned. _"Tell me, is it true that you are indeed my progeny? Though I may not have procreated yet, I feel a connection to you that can only be described as the maker progeny bond."_

I thought it may be best to be up front and honest with him. Not only would it help to reaffirm the truth now that it was out, it may help me get closer to him. _"It is true. 800 years from now you will come to me on my death pyre, and ask me to share the darkness with you, to walk by your side."_

He gazed at me with a wondering look. He was considering what I'd just told him, weighing the possibilities.

 _"Father, brother, son."_ I added, repeating his own words that he was yet to say.

He looked back to house, his lips still, his mind contemplative. For the next ten minutes we didn't talk as I let it sink in. Though I knew logic and reasoning were telling him that this wasn't possible, the truth of the matter was, the bond was there. And with no other rational explanation, he had no choice but to consider the idea, and believe me.

 _"Look there"_ he nodded to the direction of the bath house where three humans were talking.

We shifted a little, so we could hear them better.

 _"I heard Tiberius is going to kill him for what he did to Cassia. He's furious."_ One of them said.

 _"That is if the authority doesn't get to him first."_ Said another.  
 _  
"I heard that Godric's run away."_

 _"and if he knows what's good for him, he won't come back."_

 _"Such a shame, I would never have thought it in him to kill his own sister. The two of them were inseparable."_

It sounded like Godric was getting the blame for her death.

 _"He's not here."_ Godric said as he jumped down from the tree.  
 _  
"How do you know that?"_ I asked as I followed him.

 _"The humans would not be gossiping like that if they knew there was any possibly that he could hear them."_

 _"Does he own any other properties?"_

 _"Several in fact. He could be at any one of them."_

Suddenly a familiar scent reached my nose and I cringed. I looked behind us and sure enough there in the distance, Sookie was walking through the vineyard. I climbed down from the tree and quickly sped over to her.

" _Sookie what are you doing here? I told you to stay back, where it was safe."_

 _"Nowhere is safe."_ She argued _"And I couldn't just sit around and do nothing while you and Godric risked your lives. I had to come."_

Of coarse you did, I thought. Oh Sookie, as much as I loved her, she could be a pain sometimes. She really needed to learn when to stay put and when to put up a fight. She was constantly putting herself in danger.

 _"What is she doing here?"_ Godric asked as he came over, strong undertones of dislike in his voice.

 _"She came to help."_ I said.

 _"Help? After what she did last time to help…"_

 _"You know it wasn't her fault."_

I tried to reason with him, but knew it was impossible.

He scoffed and looked the other way. _"Son of a bitch!"_ he scorned and sped off.

Lars had come out of the house and was carrying two bags full of Cassias things as he tried to get away unnoticed. Godric roughly pulled him back amongst the vineyard and held him by the throat to one of the wooden posts. I ran over to him.

" _Godric…"_ Lars struggled to speak under the pressure.

 _"She's been dead for one day and you're plundering her things already!"_ Godric snarled, his nails digging into the skin of Lars's neck, drawing blood.

 _"Allow me"_ I offered as I took the bags off him.  
 _  
_Godric dropped him to the ground and the vampire coughed. He had visible bruising on his neck that very slowly began to heal. Godric kicked him in the side and I heard several ribs crack under the force. Lars squealed in agony.

I looked behind me, and quickly realised Sookie was no longer there. Though I didn't feel any fear from her, it wasn't like her to just disappear like that, especially at a time like this.

"Sookie!" I called out, but there was no answer.

 _"Eric,"_ Brier suddenly came out of the dark.  
 _  
"Sookie's gone"_ I stated _._

 _"I know, the dark faeries, they took her. I was watching from downwind."_

There was no fear, no sudden emotional reaction. They must have knocked her out cold. Damn, I would be unable to locate her. Panic fluttered in my chest.

I looked back to Godric who was still beating the absolute shit out of Lars, to the point where I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. His face was bloody, and the right side of his skull was slightly caved in. Just about every bone in his body had been broken. Godric was incredibly angry, with a level of emotion that I hadn't seen him display in centuries. Perhaps even dating back to my turning. I also wondered what Lars had done in the past to piss him off so much. His anger towards him was understandable given that Lars was caught in the act of attempting to steal his sister's things, but even so, this level of rage was only brought out by the most serious of offences.

" _Godric…"_ I tried to get his attention, but he continued. _"Godric!"_ I yelled a little louder.

He stopped abusing the young vampire and looked back at me, a horrifying look on his face.

 _"Sookie's gone, the dark faeries have taken her."_

He left him alone for a moment and walked over to us.

 _"Did you see what direction they went?"_ I asked Brier.

 _"Yes, they went east."_

 _"Great, let's go then."_

I looked to Godric in expectancy.

He rolled his eyes _"Fine."_ He looked back to Lars and knelt to his level, taking a hold of his throat. _"Put her things back where they belong."_ He warned, his grip tightening _"If I find one thing missing, I'll rip your balls off."_

He roughly let him go and Lars scrambled to get up. He was wounded so badly that he wasn't healing, and it showed. He limped with every step and winced with each movement. He struggled to pick up Cassias things, especially with Godric standing over him, giving him the death glare.  
 _  
"Not that."_ He picked out one of her scarfs.

It was deep blue with a golden swirly pattern and finished with silver threads. He held the soft material to his nose and breathed in her scent. I felt over the bond we shared, a sense of homesickness and loneliness, as well as adoration for her.

As soon as Lars was done, he quickly skulked away, cowering off back to the house, and taking the rest of her things with him. Godric walked back over to us, the scarf still at his nose as he breathed her in.

 _"What exactly did he do?"_ I asked, noting that Lars was treated differently to the other members of the nest, as if he were below them. Normally those who choose to share a nest see each other as equals, with only the oldest being given slightly more power out of respect for one's elders.

 _"If you must know,"_ Godric replied, _"he is a traitor. He was a trusted human servant who chose to betray us. As punishment The Authority ordered he be made vampire."_

So he could be repeatedly abused and tormented, no doubt.

 _"I know where Tiberius has taken Sookie."_ Brier admitted with a heavy sigh. _"There is a house, a few miles from here, far away from the dark faerie's camp and hidden from wandering eyes. If we want to get her back, it'll be very dangerous."_

 _"Everything's dangerous,"_ I pointed out. _"If Tiberius has her then I must go."_

 _"He won't kill her."_ Godric stated.

 _"How do you know that?"_ I asked.

 _"I know the place he is talking about."_

 _"Well then let's go."_ I insisted.

 _"Eric,"_ Brier looked at me with a level of seriousness and worry that struck a chord.

 _"What?"_ I asked, slightly more worried now.

 _"The place where he has Sookie… it's… how do I put this…"_ He struggled to elaborate.

Godric finished for him. _"It's where he keeps his breeding stock."_

Brier added, _"it's also in the other realm."_

* * *

 ** _Sookie_**

I awoke to cold hands running over my legs. I looked up, both of my hands were chained to two wooden bed posts. I looked down, my body had been stripped and I was wearing nothing but my underwear.

My head was spinning, and I felt dizzy and light. The last thing I remembered was hands grabbing me from behind and then a painful blunt object, whacking me in the back of the head. There was no time to react.

Tiberius was at the foot of the bed, staring at me, or more specifically, my underwear. He began to speak in Latin as he looked to my bra in fascination. I guessed that he had never seen one before, as they wouldn't be invented for another couple of thousand years.

"Get away from me." I tried to move up the bed, but my ankles were chained as well. Though they had more leverage than my arms, I still couldn't move them very far.

He continued to speak as he began to run his hands up the inside of my legs. A part of me wished I could understand him, while another part was grateful I couldn't. As he moved further up my body, he took hold of the straps and stretched them, ripping the bra from my body, exposing me to him. He groaned in excitement and cupped one of my breasts.

"Get off me!" I fought back, lifting my chest as hard as I could, trying my best to push him away. But he held me firmly in place, his strength far greater than my own.

His face hovered above mine and he smiled down at me. It was a sickly-sweet smile, full of deviousness and corruption. "Fuck you!" I spat in his face.

As if it were nothing but a game, my resistance amused and excited him, and he laughed before wiping my spit away.

He undid the chains on my hands for a split second and flipped me around before reattaching them. There was no time for me to attempt escape, his speed was insane. He then ripped the rest of the fabric from my body, leaving me stark naked. I screamed as he put his filthy hands on me and moved me into a compromising position where I was unable to fight back.

As he moved behind me, I clenched my teeth and bit the sheets of the bed as pain shot up my spine. I wanted to resist, but I couldn't. My screams turned silent and in that moment, I faded away. As I began to let go, I realised that this act would be his undoing. I may be human now, but my blood was still tainted with hepatitis V, and he had no idea. I laughed at the thought.

I laughed so hard and uncontrollably that it made Tiberius angry. He spoke harshly and flipped me back over. He obviously had no idea why I was laughing, and it frustrated him, which made me laugh harder. He struck me across the face, cracking my lip, but I no longer cared, he was going to die, one way or another.

"You're going to die, you stupid fuck." I chuckled.

He stuck me again, harder this time. The force sent a flood of pain across my face and I groaned under the pressure. His fangs dropped.

"Do it, I fucking dare you." I tilted my head to the side, opening my neck to him.

He all too willingly took the offer and plunged his fangs into me. Sharp pain shot down my neck in pulsating waves and I cried out. It was one of the most painful vampire bites I'd experienced, with only Bills being sharper. I thought back to that time, in the back of Alcides truck. He had almost killed me that day, and now it was happening again. Except this time, I was the one who held the ultimate power. My disease had become my weapon, and though it couldn't immediately save me, he would be the one who would ultimately be destroyed.

The true death.

He pulled away after a time, his face frowning. He must have realised that my blood tasted like a normal human's. He was disappointed and confused, and soon began to yell and curse at me.

He wrapped his hand around my throat, not tight enough to strangle me, just enough pressure to  
hold me in place. He stared at me with focused and wide eyes and I realised he was trying to glamour me. I tried to turn away, but I couldn't. I wondered if it would still work if I couldn't understand the language he spoke, but then suddenly everything went blank. It was like falling into eternity. An empty, hollow void where I was neither awake or asleep, conscience or unconscious. I was alone in my own dark little world full of nothingness, leaving me completely open to any proposition.

* * *

 ** _Eric_**

With the knowledge that Tiberius was no longer at the Villa, it made it easier for us to get inside. As Brier briefly returned to the cave, Godric and I snuck inside the house. We climbed in through one of the top windows onto the third floor. I waited outside the room, keeping guard as Godric went inside what was once his and Cassia's bedroom. He was quick and had soon retrieved what we had come for.

 _"Let's go"_ he said, and I followed him out the same way we had come in.

Brier was waiting for us at the edge of the vineyard. _"You are sure you want to do this?"_ He asked.

 _"I must"_ I insisted.

 _"And Godric?"_ he looked to him _"Why are you doing this? You do not care for Sookie."_

 _"I'm not going for Sookie, I am going to kill Tiberius."_ Godric stated with ambition and determination. _"Why are you doing this Brier?"_

 _"Tiberius is killing my people, is that reason not enough?"_

I interrupted. _"We haven't much time left until the dawn, let's get a move on."_

Brier held out his arm and Godric and I took hold of it. We were briefly enveloped in a flash of bright light as he took us to the other realm. Once there, Brier led us through the woods, leading away from the place where they had held me captive. It was much father out than I had imagined, but it made sense. After all, the place we were going to was like a vault holding the most precious of treasures.

The house itself was quite large but flat, having only one level, and it certainly was no shack. It was made of fine timber and brick and was well furnished from what little I could see. Several dark faeries guarded the perimeter. Luckily there were no vampires, which also made logical sense. There was no way Tiberius could trust a vampire to guard this hoard.

As we looked on from the shadows, waiting for the right moment, a horrible, terrifying scream came from the house and a rush of fear ran through me.

 _"Sookie…"_ I feared the worst. Before we had come to this realm, our link would not have worked. She could have been in pain and I'd have no way of knowing it.

 _"Not yet"_ Godric said as he wound back the screw _"we need the element of surprise or this isn't going to work."_

He had designed and created a kind of guillotine paired with a huge crossbow like mechanism. When fired, two weighted blades attached together at one end, would fly through the air. As one blade contacted an object, the other would swing around, effectively cutting anything in its vice grip. I knew he had decapitated his maker with it in the original timeline but seeing it with my own eyes was a different story. It was lethal and of genius design well ahead of its time.

The ultimate vampire killer.

 _"It's ready"_ Godric confirmed. _"Now all we have to do is wait."_

 _"Wait for what? He's hurting Sookie and we're just going to sit out here and do nothing._ " Brier argued.

 _"Look I know you want to save her, but Tiberius is faster than all of us put together. We need to surprise him, or it will fail."_ Godric argued.

Though I wanted to protest, I couldn't. Younger or not, Godric was still my maker and I was still fiercely loyal to him and his commands. I had always thought of my loyalty to him as a strength and great pride shared between the both of us. But now it was beginning to feel like more of a Burdon. He was hiding something, I could feel it. A malicious intent, though what it was directed at I was unsure.

 _"How long have you known about this place?"_ I asked.

 _"Tiberius brought me here once, when I was 14. Though I didn't know they were Fae at the time. I thought he was breeding them for blood."_

 _"Where did they come from?"_ Brier asked.

" _They did not choose to come here that is for sure. Though where he stole them from, I do not know."_

I wondered what Tiberius was doing to my Sookie. I knew she was in agony, I could feel it. I wanted to help her, so desperately, my entire body was rushing was adrenaline. I hadn't felt this anxious in a long time.

Another scream came from inside, it was her. I couldn't wait any longer, I had to do something. He could be killing her for all I knew.

 _"I'm going in."_ I mentally prepared myself.

 _"Eric, wait."_ Godric insisted as he aimed his weapon.

I looked to the house and saw Tiberius emerge in one of the rooms. He carried Sookie by the throat. My heart broke as I saw the state she was in. She was naked, and her body was covered in bruises and splotched with blood. I looked back to Godric who's sharp eyes were focused and on target. He had a clear shot, but he did not take it. Instead he watched as Tiberius threw Sookie on the bed and climbed on top of her.

 _"Godric"_ I tried to edge him on to take it, but still he hesitated.

With another scream from Sookie, I couldn't take it anymore and sped towards the house.

 _"Eric!"_ Godric tried to stop me but I couldn't obey.

As I approached the house, every dark faery that was guarding it rushed toward me. I fought them off one by one, dodging there light attacks and weapons. I killed and drained several of them, while grievously wounding the rest.

I briefly looked back to Godric who was still watching, a creepy look in his eyes that I had never seen before. He was… enjoying what he was seeing.

Sookie's fear was strong, she knew she was going to die, but I wouldn't allow that to happen.

I ran into the house, smashing the window. There she was, my beautiful Sookie. She was curled up in a foetal position on the bed.

"Sookie," I ran to her side.

Besides her the room was empty.

"Eric" she sat up and looked to me, her eyes were wet with tears "you have to get of here, he'll come back at any moment."

"I'm not leaving without you," I said as I began to wrap her up in the sheet and picked her up off the bed.

 _"Well, well, well… the hero returns"_ Tiberius entered the room. _"Put her down Viking, she's mine now."_

He looked at me with a twisted, sadistic smile _. "She's going to make delicious little babies for me"_

 _"You really are a sick fuck aren't you?"_ I scowled at him. How dare her put his filthy hands on my Sookie.

"I'm sorry Eric." I heard Sookie say before she pulled out a rod of silver and plunged it into my shoulder. I growled as I dropped her, the silver burning and weakening me.

Tiberius rushed over to me and wrapped a silver chain around my neck, immobilising me.

* * *

 ** _Sookie_**

I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. In my other hand I held another sharp silver rod that Tiberius had given me. I thrust it into Eric's leg and he yelled in pain as it burned him. Tiberius held Eric by the throat and wrapped several chains around him. He collapsed to the floor, unable to move. Tiberius then turned his attention to me and seemed to praise me for what I had done to Eric.

He picked me up off the floor and pressed his lips to mine in a foul kiss, making sure Eric could see us. He placed me back on the bed and pulled back the sheet.

"Leave her!" Eric yelled in desperation.

Little did he know the damage had already been done.

Tiberius climbed on top of me and I knew what was going to follow. With the realisation I was no longer faery, I had no value to him. I looked away, waiting for him to get it over and done with, for death to come. But as I looked to the other side of the room where the window was, I noticed Godric and Brier outside. Their eyes were fixated on us as Godric held up a weapon I had never seen before.

Tiberius noticed me looking and followed my line of sight till he saw them too. Godric released the trigger and two large swinging blades went flying through the air. Tiberius tried to dodge it and moved back but the weapon was too fast. The blade sliced through his arm and nearly removed it entirely.

One blade contacted my throat and cut me deeply. Pain became my world and I began to fall into darkness as blood splattered everywhere. Tiberius cried out in agony as blood ran like a river from his arm and onto me. I was once again being bathed in blood. I wanted to push him off me but I didn't have the strength. I couldn't even turn my head.

I watched as Godric and Brier came through the window. While Tiberius was distracted, Brier peeled the chains off Eric and pulled the rods out of his shoulder and leg. The wounds quickly healed over and he regained his strength. Eric sped at Tiberius and pummelled him into the wall. He took the rods and thrust both of them into his chest. My vision began to turn blurry and I began to slip away. Godric stood over me and dropped his fangs. He bit into his wrist and placed it on my mouth. I tried to protest but couldn't, I couldn't even swallow. I felt it pool in the back of my mouth and slip down my throat.

As much as I didn't want it, I was also grateful. The deep wound began to heal, and my throat began to feel normal. My bruised face faded, and the consequences of Tiberius's abuse melted away and healed over, until I felt whole. With my strength returned, I sat up and wrapped the sheet around me.

I looked to Eric who was still fighting Tiberius. He had ripped off his arm and the ancient vampire was greatly weakened. He yelled in pain and tried to escape, fleeing out the door. Eric and Godric were quick to follow him.

Brier sat next to me and cupped my cheek with his palm, whilst looking me over. Though my physical body was healed, my spirit felt broken. He looked at me with great concern in his eyes, before pulling me into a comforting embrace, wrapping his arms around me as he held me close to him.

* * *

 ** _Eric_**

Godric and I followed Tiberius as the bastard tried to run away. He escaped down the hallway and through one of the doors. We followed him inside and found a room full of women and children. Though they appeared well kept, they cowered in fear at the sight of us and huddled together on the outskirts of the room. I chose to ignore them for now and we passed them as Tiberius escaped through another door. However, by the time we got there he had fled out another window, leaving behind a trail of blood.

 _"We could follow him."_ I suggested to Godric.

 _"No, he'll be heading to one of his other properties. One that's more heavily guarded."_

With that, I turned my attention back to Sookie and walked back to the other room. Brier was sitting next to her on the bed. An arm was wrapped around her backside while her face was buried in her hands. But she was not crying, she seemed… numb, blank. Like she felt nothing. It wasn't surprising given what had happened.

"Sookie…" I approached her and knelt in front of her, trying to catch her gaze as I gently pried her hands away from her face. Her bruises were gone, she was healed. "Please tell me Godric did not give you his blood." I feared.

Though she didn't speak, she looked at me with glassy and sorrow filled eyes, confirming my suspicion.

Godric entered the room and looked at us with our melancholic faces. _"What is it?"_ He asked.

 _"When you healed Sookie, did you hold your wrist above her or to her lips?"_ I asked

 _"To her lips, of course"_ he answered. _"why?"_

My heart sunk low in my gut, it pained me to even utter the words. _"You have the virus… you're going to die."_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey everyone. This is probably my shortest chapter yet, but it's been a couple of months and it's been sitting on my computer the whole time unfinished. There was meant to be a whole other part from Eric's POV at the end of this chapter, but my muse has been a bit low lately and on top of that my computer is a bit broken at the moment and needs repairing, which has made writing difficult. I wanted to give you something as it's been a while, so here we are. I will still include the other part of course, but it will be part of the next chapter instead of at the end of this one. Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a review. I really appreciate the feedback.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Eric**

I wandered around the house and searched the rooms. From what I could see on the surface, there was nothing of value here except for the Faeries, of which I found several that had scattered out trying to hide. Though the house was well kept, and the people living in it looked clean and healthy, the way they reacted to the sight of a vampire revealed how they'd been treated. They were timid and cowered like scared animals, with most of them too afraid to even look at me.

Tiberius was beyond greedy. He had achieved what vampires like Russell Edgington could only dream about; hoarding and breeding Faeries for decades, perhaps even centuries. Though I wondered if he had discovered all the effects their blood had on vampires, such as allowing us to day walk. From what I had seen it was unlikely. The thought most likely never occurred to him, and he wouldn't risk testing it even if it did.

I stood before the door that concealed a room of horrors. According to Briar and what he had picked from Sookie's brain, this was the place where Tiberius had originally kept her, before bringing her out later to the room we fought in.

My heart sunk, and I felt sick as I opened it to reveal a bloody mess. A wooden four-pillar bed was in the centre of the room. Iron chains, one for each limb and with thick cuffs on the ends, were attached to the posts by large screws. Any human trapped in them would find it impossible to escape. Blood was splattered everywhere, and the sheets were ripped near the top of the mattress, most likely done by her teeth as she bit down on them. I found her clothes under the bed, they were also torn and stained red.

I was reaching boiling point, barely containing the anger and hatred I felt for Tiberius. But it was also directed at Godric, and at myself for not protecting her better. Though it was true that Sookie put herself in danger, she never asked for this. In her own, human way, she only wanted to help. Despite all her faults, she didn't deserve this kind of treatment and it was torturous to know what had happened to her here.

For now though, I forced myself to swallow the anger and hatred and save it for a more appropriate time. I walked outside to where Sookie was sitting alone on the cold stone stairs, a blanket wrapped around her bloody body. Though she was physically healed, I feared her mental state would take more than vampire blood to mend.

I sat down next to her, but what could I possibly say? She was more fragile than ever. Over the bond, I could feel her agony, how empty and broken she was. The last straw had been drawn. I reached out with my hand to take hers, but she pulled away from me. She was beginning to crack, and although on the inside she was crying, she had no tears left to spill.

Her soul was hollow.

I wanted the statement 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' to be true. But what happens to the human mind when in normal circumstances, death would have occurred, but it doesn't. Godrics weapon cut her throat and Sookie should have died, but she didn't. She had come one step away from death so many times, and each time she had, a vampire had always been there to bring her back from the edge. Vampire blood may be able to make the body whole, but it couldn't piece back together the mind, and hers was fractured at best. I feared if I didn't do something, she would end up going down the same path as my maker, with death being the only escape route.

"Sookie…" I tried to get her attention, but she stared blankly off into the distance as if she were not really there. Perhaps she wasn't. The Sookie Stackhouse I knew would never willingly stab me with silver. He had to have forced her to do it; and being human, she was now vulnerable to such a thing. Without her telepathy, she could be manipulated like any other mortal. "Tiberius glamoured you, didn't he?"

Though her lips were still, I could feel it through our blood bond. She was conflicted; she felt nostalgic love for me but was terrified by my presence at the same time. Part of her wanted to run away while another wanted to try to kill me somehow.

"Look at me" I tried to take her chin with my hand to connect us, but she avoided me and turned the other way. I used my speed against her and rushed to her front, quickly pulling her gaze into mine before she had a chance to look away.

I opened my mind, letting it become a void as I pulled her into my glamour. It was strange, I had never imagined I'd ever be able to. But now as a human, I could easily reel her in, and more importantly, take her trauma away. "Sookie… you have no reason to fear me. Whatever Tiberius told you about Godric and myself was a lie, do you understand? You can trust me."

She nodded, and I took her hands in mine while deepening my hold over her. I wanted to set her free. I had to set her free.

"What happened to you at this house, Tiberius and all he has done, it was nothing more than a nightmare."

"It was?" she asked dreamily.

"Yes…" I tucked a stray hair behind her ear "In fact when I release you, you won't even remember. So far as you know, we came here together, we found Tiberius and there was a fight. But he's gone now and you're safe." I released her from my hold and she blinked as she came back to reality. "Sookie?"

She looked around, scanning her surroundings before looking down at herself, noticing she was only wearing a blanket. "I must have blacked out; how did we get here? The last thing I remember was… blood, everywhere."

A wave of relief washed over me as I felt that the hurt and anxiety had left her. It had worked. "You were injured and passed out, but you're safe now." Briar had left her a fresh set of clean clothes on a chair near us. "You were about to get changed. Your old clothes got ruined during the fight, remember?" I said as I grabbed and handed them to her.

"A little, it's… fuzzy to say the least." She was confused as her mind tried to pick up the puzzle pieces as best as it could. She looked at them for a moment before looking back up at me. "Are you ok Eric?"

"I am now," I gave her a warm smile. "Go and get dressed, we'll be leaving soon."

She picked up the clothes, stood and went back inside the house to put them on. I could tell her thinking was still a little foggy, but that would pass with time. I felt relief, but also guilt and I wondered if I had done the right thing. However, as we prepared to leave, and I saw the cracked mental state of some of the faery women, there was no doubt left in my mind that I had made the correct choice regarding Sookie. They were traumatised and were probably all suffering from PTSD.

With only a couple of hours before dawn, we promptly left the dark faeries realm and returned to our own. The walk back was quiet, with only the sounds of nature and our footsteps being audible. Briar had insisted that we bring the other faeries and halflings back with us. He seemed very attached to them and showed great concern over their wellbeing.

When we reached the cavern, Sookie and I went straight to the underground reservoir to get cleaned up before I took her to our temporary bedroom.

"It's a good thing, I didn't take this with me." She remarked, gesturing to the purple stone she had left under her pillow. "If Tiberius had gotten his hands on it, all hell would have broken loose." She climbed into the bed and draped the blankets over herself. I sat down next to her and leant closer.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, "you could have been killed."

"I'm a danger whore remember? I can't help myself."

"Sookie…" I gave her a stern look.

She sighed in defeat and looked the other way "I don't know Eric, I wasn't thinking. I just… wanted to help, somehow."

"I know." I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"The next time you ask me to stay in the cave, I'll stay. I promise." She added.

"Try to get some sleep." I briefly kissed her soft lips before I blew out the candles and left her to sleep. She was gone before I had even shut the door.

The rest of the cavern had been overtaken by the women and children we had brought back with us. What was to become of them was yet to be decided. For now, they were sprawled out all over the floor, sleeping.

I noticed Godric was nowhere to be seen and wondered where he had gone. I walked to the entrance of the cavern. He was standing just outside of it, his crossbow-like weapon in his hands as he cleaned the blood and bits of his maker's arm off it.

Hepatitis V was extremely contagious, and there was no doubt in my mind Sookie had passed it on. At least one good thing had come out of this, she may have infected Godric, but she had also infected Tiberius. One way or another, he was going down.

Though it probably wasn't the best time to confront Godric, there were things that needed to be said.

" _Why did you wait when you could have fired?"_ I asked as I approached him.

He turned to face me. " _The shot needed to be precise."_

" _You had plenty of time. You deliberately stalled, for what?"_ I asked before a thought occurred to me that I couldn't believe. That look in his eyes as he watched his maker ravish Sookie. As I realised the truth, he saw it as well. But his eyes were cold, vengeful and apathetic.

It was nostalgic and stupid of me to think I could trust Godric the same as I would in the future.

" _You wanted him to do it."_ I scoffed in disbelief.

" _It was the only other option. If my weapon failed, then at least this way he will eventually die."_ He tried to justify his actions.

" _Bullshit, she killed Cassia, and this was your revenge. Admit it!"_

But he wouldn't. He just continued to stare at me with that same look, the one that enjoyed watching her suffer. I felt sick at the mere thought of it.

" _You not only allowed Tiberius to rape her, you wanted him to do it!"_

Not even the slightest slither of remorse was in his heart and I began to understand why he chose what he did in the end. Over the centuries he had told me many stories from his past, both good and bad. He had told me of many horrors he had witnessed and been victim to himself.

But more than anything, he told me of what he had done. Things that by modern standards would be called barbaric and be shunned upon. However, even after listening to all those stories, I never imagined he was capable of this, not with her. A stranger, a slave, or an enemy maybe. But not her, not Sookie, especially with the blood bond that connected them.

Right back at the start when we had first arrived here, he was aware of her genuine affection for him. Despite the fact that from his perspective, they were complete strangers to each other. Her love for him and their shared blood bond could not have come from nowhere. I would have thought that even though for him it hadn't yet occurred, some semblance of the intimacy they once shared was still there.

But obviously not, for his heart was hard and cold like stone, and anything that was between them had now been crushed by his actions. If Sookie ever found out what he had done, I don't know if she could ever forgive him, or even look at him again. It was utter betrayal and was probably for the best that she didn't know, at least for now.

I tried to contain my anger and took a moment to calm down, before trying to reason some sense into him. " _You didn't believe me earlier when I told you that our being here was an accident. It is true, Sookie and I are here by no accident. But we did not come here for malicious reasons, we came for you."_

He put down the weapon and gave me his full attention. " _Fine, I'll bite. Explain."_

" _You may not care now, but in 2000 years and after all you had done over the course of your lifetime, you decided you couldn't live with yourself anymore. So you chose to end it, and you willingly walked into the sun. We came back to this time hoping to change that, but I'm beginning to see that history can't be changed. I knew it would be bad, but I never imagined you would go this far, least of all with Sookie. She was the one who stayed with you until the very end."_

" _Eric… I…"_ He was lost for words.

" _You should be thanking her_." I continued, sensing that he was beginning to come around. " _Originally, it wasn't Sookie who killed Cassia, it was you. There's no doubt in my mind that the guilt you felt at killing the only woman you ever truly loved, helped you to make the decision."_

I left him to his thoughts. I was barely containing myself and if I stayed any longer, I just might do something I would regret.

* * *

 **Sookie**

I woke up with a huge headache and a dry throat. I still felt tired and sleepy, but I was restless. I got up and dressed before making my way out to the main area. The place was quiet and still.

I sat down on one of the chairs next to the fire pit. No one else was awake yet, all the women and children Brier had brought back with us were still sleeping and it wasn't yet dark, so Eric and Godric weren't up either. However, Briar must have been as the fire was still going and some kind of large bird was roasting over it. The entire cavern smelt like cooking meat and smoke.

' _Couldn't sleep?'_ he asked as he joined me.

' _How long was I out for?'_

' _A few hours. I thought you'd sleep much longer.'_ He offered me a bowl of hot soup. ' _Hungry?'_

' _I guess, thank you.'_ I took the bowl. ' _What about you? You never seem to sleep.'_

He shrugged and joked ' _I will sleep when I'm dead.'_

As I lifted my spoon to take a sip, my hands began to shake. He noticed and gave me a concerned look.

' _I'm truly sorry you were treated so cruelly, Princess. If I could have killed Tiberius myself, I would have.'_

' _What are you talking about?'_ I asked confused.

' _Do you not remember?'_ He looked at me strangely, before reaching out with his hand and stroking the side of my cheek with his finger. ' _Eric… he has glamoured you into forgetting.'_

' _Forgetting what?'_ I thought, but as my hands continued to shake and I was forced to put my bowl down, I felt a great anxiety building in my chest at the mention of that evil vampire's name.

I thought back to the war, and to when Bon Temps and those other small towns were attacked. I thought about my friends, specifically Holly, and how traumatised she was after we had rescued them from those vile and brutal infected vampires. They had also glamoured her into forgetting what they had done to her, but even though she couldn't remember, the trauma was still there. She was still scared and beside herself.

' _Perhaps it is for the best that you don't remember.'_ He speculated.

If Eric did indeed glamour me, then it must have been very serious, and if that were the case then yes, I would definitely prefer to not remember such a thing.

' _But I'm not injured.'_ I pointed out.

' _No, Godric healed you.'_

I thought back as best as I could to last night. But it was all a blur, I couldn't remember a thing. If I had been injured and Godric did indeed heal me, then there was a good chance I had infected him. Great. I would have to ask Eric about it when he wakes up.

' _Sookie… I want to ask you something.'_

' _What is it?'_ I asked, trying not to think about the fact that Godric was possibly going to die.

' _The faery women and children, they don't belong here. No faery does. I want to take them home. With our combined light, we will hopefully be able to do it.'_ He shifted a little closer to me and put his hand on my knee. ' _Come with us. You belong with us, not the vampires.'_

' _I don't belong anywhere,'_ I lamented. ' _Tell me something Briar,'_ I reached into my pocket and produced the stone. ' _Is this really faery in origin? Like the one Tiberius had.'_

His eyes widened as far as they could with shock ' _Where did you get this, Princess?'_ he was flabbergasted.

' _From Godric… he said it once belonged to his mother. Do you know it?'_

' _I have never seen it in the flesh before, but I have seen it on paper.'_ He studied it before getting up and began to walk away.

' _Where are you going?'_ I asked.

' _I must speak with Godric.'_

* * *

 _ **UPDATED HERE (Still Sookie's point of view)**_

* * *

We rushed down the hall to where to Godric was sleeping. Briar knocked on the door but there was no answer. He then tried to open it but it was locked, so he knocked again, harder and a lot louder.

"Godric!" He called out, further yelling to him in Latin.

The handle began to turn and a small crack in the door opened. Though he didn't fully emerge from the dark room, a small strip of his face was made visible. My heart sank as I saw he was covered in blood. From his eyes to his lower abdomen, drops of deep crimson had stained his porcelain skin. One strained eye looked straight at me, ignoring Briar despite the fact it was he who was trying to get his attention. He stared at me with such anger and hurt, but more than anything there was regret in his eyes.

I felt horrible for having disturbed him, he was grieving for his sister and we had intruded upon his right to privacy. I immediately wanted to leave, but Briar had a different idea. He tried to get Godric's attention off of me and on to him. He held out the stone in the palm of his hand and asked him a question.

Though Godric replied, it was snarky in tone and I assumed Briar didn't like his answer as he curled his fingers around the stone in anger and turned away from him. Godric took one last harsh look at me, sending a jolt of electric butterflies down my stomach before he shut the door.

' _Well, what did he say?'_ I asked as we walked back down the hall.

' _He refuses to share his family's secrets with me.'_ He replied, handing the stone back to me.

' _What do we do now then?'_

 _'We wait for him to change his mind.'  
_

* * *

 _I_ _opened my eyes to a white sand beach that stretched as far as the eye could see. Lining the beach was a cold and wild ocean, untamed and untouched for centuries. I looked behind me and walked up the beach until I came to tough grass and the sand slowly turned into dirt._

 _Off in the distance stood the remains of a village that had been destroyed a long time ago. The only thing that had seemed to survived the test of time was the stonework outlines of what were once peoples homes. Having the salty wind of the open sea as a backdrop had eroded much of what was left of the structures and the surface of the brickwork was smoothed out from being blasted by sand. There were no paths, the grass had overtaken and grown everywhere, even a few trees had taken root and had sprung up amongst the ruins._

 _Somehow I felt and knew that a great tragedy had occurred here. The land was echoing sorrow; I had never stood in a place filled with such dark energy before. The shadow of emotions left behind by victims. The memory of trauma, cruelty and murder was so strong it could not fade._

 _When this village was destroyed, it was also abandoned. People were either killed, taken or left by choice. No one stayed and attempted to rebuild. It was forgotten, and new maps no longer portrayed its location. The generations that came after forgot and eventually it faded into lost memory._

 _To say I didn't like it here was an understatement; this place was beyond gloomy and bleak, it was a happiness wasteland. All that remained was the eco of torment and distorted memory from centuries past._

 _How I knew all of this was beyond me. I just felt it in the air and in my heart with absolution._

" _Sookie?" I heard Godric's voice come from behind me._

 _As I turned around to face him, in a snap my location changed. I was still in the same area, but I was now much further up the beach. We stood at the bottom of a rocky cliffside, that led to an open alcove lined with large boulders the waves crashed into. Godric was standing off to the side, away from the beach and close to a woodland that sat in the shadow of the huge cliff face._

 _As I approached him he knelt to the ground. His eyes fixated on what was in front of him. I knelt on the grass next to him and looked to see what it was he was so interested in._

 _Then a strange thing happened; my vision seemed to divide into two. In one instance I was looking at the surface, in the other my sight extended far beyond my normal limitations, reaching below the ground as I was drawn to something buried deep in the earth. I had a strong feeling that I needed to find it for some reason._

 _Though I wanted to see more, I only caught a quick glimpse of the stunningly beautiful object hidden there, before the scene was suddenly ripped from me. I was pulled into darkness and everything I had seen was gone.  
_

* * *

I violently woke up, gasping for breath. I forgot I was not in a bed and whacked my head against the hard surface of the door I was leaning against.

"That looked like it hurt," Eric said concerned. He was standing across the other side of the corridor from me. "Is your head alright?"

"I'll be fine," I rubbed it a little. "Still nothing?"

Eric shook his head. It had been five going on six days since Godric decided to lock himself in and we hadn't heard a thing. At least not in the verbal communication way; every now and again we would hear movement, but that was it. I suppose at least we knew he was alive. Eric could have easily brought the door down by force if he had to, but out of respect for his maker, he chose not to. After hearing what I had described to him, he was happy to leave him alone.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked while standing up.

"Like a baby."

"Makes one of us," I mumbled, leaning against him and pressing my face to his stern chest. "I haven't had a decent sleep in what feels like forever."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and back and held me close. "When did you last eat?"

"Day before yesterday I think?"

"Sookie..." he scolded me "it's no wonder you're turning into a skeleton."

"What can I say? I just don't feel hungry."

"Well, we'll have to change that." He played with the hair on the back of my neck "I'm not going to let you wither away right in front of me."

Suddenly a scream came from further up the corridor. Eric and I hurriedly followed it and ran to see what was going on. A stray vampire had found its way into the cave and was chasing one of the faerys. Several others were huddled in the corner in fear while Briar took out a long sword and prepared to take a swing at the uninvited intruder.

As the vampire tried to grab the young women, Eric was much faster. He grabbed him by the throat and clamped down, incapacitating him as he threw him to the floor. Briar ran forward and swung the sword, Eric moved his hand, pulling away just as the sword decapitated the intruder. The vampire quickly disintegrated into a waterfall of red goop, splattering blood everywhere.

Eric flicked entrails off his hands. "That's the third one since we've returned." He stated, smearing the blood as he attempted to wipe some off his face.

"They're coming because they can smell the Faeries here." I reasoned, gazing over at Briar who was staring back at me with an increasingly anxious look on his face.

' _I can't wait any longer,'_ he spoke telepathically to me. ' _I must take them away before they are hunted down and killed.'_

' _What about the necklace?'_ I asked. ' _I can't wait for Godric's little bout to be over anymore.'_ He argued as he began to rush around and gather up everyone and their things.

He didn't waste any time in preparing to leave and somehow he was ready to go within the hour. I suspect he had probably been preparing in the time we were waiting for Godric to hopefully come out. Being faery himself and knowing how irresistible their magical blood was, he probably imagined something like this happening, especially the longer they stayed.

* * *

' _Are you sure you don't want to come?'_ he asked as he helped the last of the children into a wagon.

' _Yes, I'm sure. I don't belong anywhere, no matter where I go.'_ I turned him down for the third time.

He smiled at me with much regret and longing on his face. We had grown closer over the last few days. I had gotten to know him a little better and vice versa. He didn't want to leave me and I didn't know why. Though we had grown to become friends, I was no longer Faery. I had nothing to offer him, and yet he was still very much interested in me. It surprised me.

Regardless of whatever his feelings were, he kissed me on the cheek before turning away and never looking back. I watched as they disappeared into the darkness of the woods, the morning sun was just beginning to rise and would give them protection. I wondered if they would be successful or not.

Ever since the confrontation I hadn't felt right. There was a new sense of fear in me that I had never felt so deeply. Eric was just about the only one I actually trusted. To a degree, I trusted Godric also, but in the time I had been here, I had seen what he was capable of and kept reminding myself of that. Though I also kept reminding myself of the good that was still in him and tried to somehow force myself to let go of the past.

I went back inside, now that the sun was up, I could sleep without fear. Eric was waiting for me. He was already in bed, and as soon as he saw me come through the door, he lifted the sheet, both showing off and inviting me to accompany him.

I gladly accepted the invitation, climbing onto the wool stuffed mattress and pressing my chest up against his. He rearranged us and pressed himself in between my legs, growling lowly into my neck as he did so. It was enough to be aggressive but not threatening. Ever since we had got back from that house, he had been so gentle with me and I suspected it was to do with the reason why he glamoured me.

For days he left it up to me. I practically had to grab his hands and put them on me to get him to touch me, even for just a simple hug. It was so strange, seeing the normally cheeky and ambitious Viking had been tamed a little. He seemed more reserved than I'd seen him in a long time. He worried for me, that was evident. I tried to reassure him I was fine, but he had caught glimpses of my shaky hands that took over sometimes. I knew he could feel my anxiety through our bond, and I tried my best to hide it or shake it off, but it wasn't always easy. I had never been one to suffer from such things before, but this place had changed me.

He wrapped his arm around my rib cage and pulled me in closer until I was pressed firmly up against him. He reached up with his hand and cupped my right breast while pulling my lips towards his.

As he ran his hands over me, tracing my skin, a great panic suddenly came out of nowhere and I instinctually pushed him away from me. I turned away, facing my back to him. "I'm sorry Eric, I don't know what's wrong with me..."

He tried to soothe me. "It's ok, really." He pulled me back into an embrace, but this time he hugged me from behind, pressing his body up against my back. He wrapped an arm over my abdomen and held me close.

"What happened to me?" I asked, unsure if I actually wanted an answer.

"It's better that you don't remember."

I turned my head and peered over at him. He looked at me with wide, hollow blue eyes, filled with hurt and remorse, but also care. I buried myself in him and he wrapped his arms around me like a security net.

"Give yourself some time, you will heal."

Time seemed to be moving slow yet fast as the days came and went. Before I knew it, five days had passed just like that. It was nice in a way, it gave us all space to breathe and I think it's what Godric intended when he first locked himself in that room. He knew we all needed it, so he took it upon himself to come up with a solution. A sort of forced rest.

I stood outside his door, Eric was next to me. We hadn't heard even a noise in two days and we were beginning to worry about his sanity and health.

"Godric..." I spoke loud enough to be heard but my tone was soft and non-threatening. I looked to Eric "Translate for me?"

He nodded, he was just as concerned as I was, if not more.

"I dreamed of you," I began, trying to grab his attention. Eric translated my words from English to Latin. It was fascinating to listen to and amazed me to think that I had somehow unknowingly been speaking in such a way.

Most unexpectedly, Godric actually answered back and in English no less. "I also dreamed of you."

Though it was imperfect English and with an unusual accent, it surprised me. I wondered how strange yet oddly fascinating it was that he could both understand and respond to me. Picking up on my confusion, Eric answered.

"Godric is a master of languages. He can learn them by ear alone."

"So, he's basically learned it from listening to us talk?" I figured.

Eric and I had had numerous conversations both within close quarters to him and at more of a distance. This place echoed noise due to how the cave systems flowed. It wouldn't surprise me if Godric had listened to and learned from dozens of conversations we'd had over the last two weeks.

"More than likely, yes. By our time, Godric knew and could speak over 400."

Godric began to muddle around with the lock on the door and Eric and I looked to each other in surprise. We took a step back as he opened the door. He looked more ravenous than ever. His dark hair was messy and ruffled, and his skin was so pale white it looked like marble. He hadn't fed in a long time and it was showing.

I looked behind him, the room he'd chosen to cage himself in was pitch black, not one flicker of light could be seen. He had been sitting in a lightless cave for 11 days straight. At first I thought he was simply grieving, now I knew he was mad.

"So… how much English do you know exactly?" I asked.

"I know a little," Godric replied. "There is much for me to learn, the more I hear the easier it is. Tell me about the dream."

He never ceases to amaze me. "I don't know where I was, but I was on a beach at first looking out at the ocean. Then I noticed a village, or what used to be one. It had been destroyed a long time ago. That's when I saw you, and we were at the bottom of a huge cliff, amongst a woodland."

"A shared dream..." Godric admitted that he too had dreamed of the same thing.

I wondered what it meant.

"There was more. I only saw it for a split second, but there was something buried deep underground."

Godric seemed to perk at that, though he was hesitant to share what he knew.

"What was it?" I tried to pry, but Godric wouldn't say out of fear. "I don't know why but I felt like I needed to find it, did you feel that too?"

"Yes." He admitted.

I wondered where exactly the dream was meant to be taking place in, and if it were a real location. Even though I was now human, I still felt a strong connection between the both of us. I could sense what he was feeling and thinking. Though I couldn't read his mind, information was somehow coming to me.

I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his chest, where his heart was. I was reading him somehow. "We were in Gaul, weren't we?"

He didn't say as much, but the look he gave me and the emotion I felt coming from him confirmed my words.

"I don't know how I know that… you never told me about your childhood." I reasoned.

"I've never heard of such a connection between a human and a vampire before," Eric added.

"Sookie was not always human, she was…" Godric struggled to find the word. It wasn't surprising, none of us had talked about such things in a while.

I obliged. "Faery?"

"Ah, yes." Godric thanked me.

"Does the object in that dream have anything to do with the necklace you gave me?" I was just putting two and two together after all.

Godric came from that place, he was born there; the next generation in a long line of family who had lived in that same area for hundreds of years.

"I cannot tell you what I know Sookie." He was tight-lipped.

"Why?" I tried to push, but Godric was silent. He refused to answer, his mind bubbling with conflicting thoughts.

I looked to Eric "It can't be a coincidence that this is all happening." I rationalised. "Whatever it was that I saw, we need to find it. This could be the reason why we came here in the first place."

"Sookie, we would have to travel to another country and Godric could get sick any day now."

"We don't even know if he has the virus. It's been almost two weeks and there's no sign of it." I argued.

"Maybe it's delayed, no longer being fueled by faery blood."

"What else can we do? What if there's something in there that could help him? Faeries have such weird powers, who knows what they're capable of creating. I mean look at that crazy necklace for example."

"Wait, you know that that is definitely faery in origin, how?" Eric asked.

"It's made from faery dust. Tiberius was making one from Faeries he had killed, and my one was reacting to it. Briar seemed to know what it was. He wanted to ask Godric more about it but he couldn't. And then, of course, he had to leave because of the attacks."

"Even if you're right Sookie, it would be a dangerous and long journey to take on just a hunch."

"So where do we go from here then?" I asked. "We can't just sit around here forever."

"Godric?" Eric looked to him.

Godric hesitated, before giving in to defeat, knowing there were no alternatives. "Very well, I will tell you what I know, but it is not much. I was very young when the Romans invaded my village, my memories from that time are few."

"Anything is better than nothing." I pointed out.

He paused for a time, before speaking up. "There was more than one stone. A lot more. For generations, my family guarded a large hoard of them. Though because of my young naivety, I didn't know why. When the country started to be slowly taken over by the empire, my family feared it would be found. So we buried it, to keep it safe. Several months later their fears were realised when the army came."

"And they destroyed everything while looking for it," I added.

"Yes, I realise that now," Godric sighed.

"Then we know what we must do," I said with certainty. "We're going to get it back."


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I bring you the next part in our little adventure :) I apologise if this chapter feels a little rushed, they've got a long journey ahead of them and I didn't want to drag it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! Oh, and t** **he next chapter will be up very soon. It's written, I just have to finish editing it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Sookie**

Once the decision had been made there was no turning back. After a couple of days preparing for the long journey ahead of us, we left the cave and headed for the shore, embarking on what was essentially a wild goose chase. I stood on the very back of the boat, looking outwards at the vast Mediterranean sea, watching as the land grew smaller the further we went. The air was cold and crisp, laden with salt and moisture from the sea.

Under the shadow of night, the black water blended with the sky. Each star reflected off the deep water and it appeared as if we were sailing through one starry sea. To say it was breathtakingly beautiful, was a vast understatement. Unlike the era I was born in, there was no light pollution from large cities, no smog blocking the shimmer of stars. The heavens were clear, with no moon or clouds blocking the view.

It felt strange travelling in such a manner. Being a modern girl, I was spoiled by cars and planes and the few times I had been on a boat, it had only ever been a little dinghy on the lake. The thought of travelling for weeks on the open sea, even a calm one, was daunting. Still, it was better than the original idea of going by foot and horseback, a lot faster too.

It was a weird feeling, to know we were heading towards what was once Godric's childhood home. It may no longer be called Gaul, but it was the same land. I never would have imagined anything like this ever happening, it was crazy, but exciting at the same time.

I looked behind me, Eric and Godric were doing the same as I, but they were on the opposite side of the boat with their backs turned to me. Though they were speaking in Latin, Eric was teaching him a few English words he didn't know yet.

After Godric finally came out of his hidey-hole, Eric told me of their conversation from weeks earlier, and that Godric knew of his eventual fate and how things had been changed. I found it almost unbelievable that he could be capable of killing his own sister, especially after seeing how much he adored her, but I realised that it was most likely by the maker command. He was probably forced to do it, and that's what made it so horrible.

With what I went through with Bill and all the others who had been hurt over the years due to my actions or lack of action, I understood how he must have felt and why he chose what he did in the end. With such horrible guilt looming over one's shoulders, I am amazed he lasted as long as he did. After 2000 years, he was beyond exhausted.

Eric looked over his shoulder at me, a concerned look on his face. Though it used to worry me from lack of privacy, I was almost glad that we could all sense what each other were feeling. Through just a look a knew Eric was picking up on my worry, and I could feel his. A part of me wanted to go over there and say something, but I held myself back. I decided to leave them to it and headed below deck to get some rest instead.

* * *

 **Eric**

 _"Tell me more about this disease Eric,"_ Godric asked.

 _"It's unlike anything I've ever seen,"_ I replied. _"It starts at the heart. The veins turn dark and spread out like a black web until it eventually covers the entire body. You gradually get weaker and lose strength, and you need to feed more often. When the disease has progressed enough, pain makes your muscles stiff and hard to move. When the true death is close, you feel hot, and when it finally does take you, the body disintegrates."_

He nodded in understanding _"and how long will it take once it appears?"_

 _"Anywhere from mere weeks to months. Everyone is different. The longest survival length I heard of was four months. For my sister however it was a matter of hours."_

 _"Your sister? You have not mentioned anything about having a sister. I assumed you were my only progeny."_

I smiled as I thought back to her, envisioning her face in my mind, unwilling to forget. _"Her name was Nora."_

 _"After witnessing the mark Tiberius has left on the world, procreating never even crossed my mind. Now I find out I have not one but two progenies. It is strange to contemplate such things. I am sorry to hear of her passing. Am I right to assume it was during the war you mentioned?"_

" _You are correct. I should have protected her better. If it were not for my own thirst for revenge they might not have killed her."_

 _"We've all suffered losses, things we can't take back."_

 _"Sookie as well."_ I tried to steer the conversation, noticing him flinch at the mention of her name. _"You can't hate her forever."_

 _"I do not hate her, not anymore."_

I scanned his face, looking for any sign of falsehood, but found none.

 _"I am angry but not at her."_ He continued _"After everything you have told me, I realise that it is true. Cassia and I had a plan to kill him, I have no doubt that in the original timeline, this plan would have failed and Tiberius would have made me kill her as punishment. Sookie has taken a burden from my shoulders. Even though Cassia is still gone, it was not by my hands. The guilt I should feel over her death is not there."_

 _"I'm glad,"_ I said simply. I felt that his heart was beginning to soften towards her. Despite everything he had done, she still accepted him as he was, and after what I had told him earlier, his mind was changing. If only everything could be so simple. I feared he was not only beginning to forgive her, but was also beginning to fall for her, and that came with the risk of losing her should she find out the truth. After a thousand years of knowing him, I knew he wouldn't be able to face such a loss. Not like that, for the guilt would be far worse.

His voice turned sharp and hostile _"When we are done here, I plan to kill Tiberius even if it is the last thing I'll ever do. He cannot be allowed to remain in this world anymore."_

I nodded in agreement _"I will help you."_ I looked down at him, my eyes widening and my smile disappearing.

 _"Godric… you're infected…."_ My voice faded at the sight of it.

He looked down at himself, pulling his shirt down a little, small black veins had appeared above his heart and were creeping up his sternum.

 _"So this is what it looks like,"_ he noted.

I felt his spirit dampen. We had been hopeful the last few weeks; with no sign of the virus, we were beginning to think he had not caught it, but we were wrong. Now his days were definitely numbered, making our mission even more urgent.

 _"Be careful around humans, it's highly contagious and unlike us, they have no symptoms. It can spread through a bite alone."_ I cautioned him.

He nodded. _"I have been careful ever since we returned from the Faery realm. I can only hope that my maker has done the same, though knowing how promiscuous he is, I highly doubt it."_

 _"We will deal with it when we get back."_ I tried to assure him.

After bidding him a good night, I went below deck to check on Sookie. She was curled up in one of the many hammocks swinging from the low ceiling.

"Are you awake?" I asked quietly, just in case she was. I noticed however that her eyes were wide open, staring blankly outward at nothing in particular.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face." She said sorrowfully, and I knew she was talking about Tiberius. She had been quiet and reserved ever since we left the cave.

I noticed she was clutching something, I reached out and snatched it from under her blanket.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Did you drink the entire thing by yourself?" I asked, holding up an empty wine bottle.

"Maybe…" she admitted reluctantly.

"Sookie… this is the sixth bottle in two days. You need to slow down lover."

"I don't know what else to do."

I felt lost, I didn't know what else to do either. I was beginning to believe that glamouring her had only put on a bandage. The damage was still there, but I didn't know what else I could do for her. Perhaps it would have been better to leave her as she was, at least then she would know what's wrong with her. And speaking of which…

"I know this is only going to make you feel worse, but you need to know."

"What is it?" She asked.

I hesitated, not wanting to upset her.

"Eric, tell me" she pushed.

I sighed in defeat "Godric has the veins; he's hep v positive."

She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. I felt her sadness at the news, and I felt guilty for making her feel worse than she already did, but she had a right to know and she would have found out eventually anyway.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

* * *

After fours uneventful days of crossing the Mediterranean, we reached the natural land gates that opened it up to the rest of the ocean. Godric and I stood on the left side of the deck, watching as the land grew closer.

"We will stop in Tingi," Godric announced as we passed through the gates. "We need to restock and get our bearings back."

Suddenly a loud scream came from below deck. It was Sookie.

I ran down to see if she was ok. She was standing beside one of the hammocks, the body of a young woman, a servant we had brought with us, had fallen out and was lying cold on the floor.

I looked up at Sookie, inspecting her for possible harm.

"I'm ok," she caught her breath "She just startled me." Her eyes peered behind me and I looked to see Godric standing behind us.

He sighed in regret "I took too much of her blood. She must have died in her sleep."

"Your thirst is increasing." I reasoned. It wasn't surprising now that the virus had made its appearance.

Two men soon came and picked up the body, taking it upstairs to be tossed into the sea. I couldn't help but notice how worried Sookie looked as they did so, almost as if she was wondering if that corpse would be her next. I wanted to tell her not to worry, that I would protect her, but I knew at this point my promises meant little. For as much as it hurt my ego, I had to admit that she hadn't exactly been safe with me since we had come here.

A few hours later we finally dropped anchor at a port in Tingir. We were all feeling the strain of the journey and needed a break from the water. As soon as we had landed Godric was off by himself. I went to look for Sookie and found her downstairs getting dressed.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and followed me out onto the deck.

It was weird; I had been here not that long ago but it was almost as if I was in another place. It had yet to develop into the large city I travelled through in the future. We took our time and walked around the streets for a bit before finding and settling down in a tavern.

"We should find you someone," Sookie said as we sat down at a table.

"That's not necessary." I insisted.

"I want you to," she argued back.

"Why?"

"I want you to be happy."

"I am, I have you."

"You know what I mean. Please, just go? It would make me happy to see you happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Eric, I know you're trying to protect me. But how can you if you haven't fed in days." She then shrugged her shoulders "I'll be ok. If anything happens you'll know."

"Fine, but if I'm eating, you have to eat too. You can't just survive on alcohol."

"Fine." She agreed. "But only if it comes with it."

I made sure to get her the most enticing food I could find under the circumstances, before putting it all in front of her. She would have been perfectly happy to just sit there and get drunk without eating otherwise. My better instinct told me that all the drinking wasn't good for her, but how could I take away the one anaesthetic she had. Once I knew Sookie was alright and actually started eating what I provided her, I felt ok to go off and find myself a meal.

* * *

When I returned to the tavern two hours later, Sookie had moved. It looked like she had eaten everything I gave her. I looked around the tavern and spotted her. She was sitting on the floor, her face in her hands. I approached her cautiously, thinking she might not be alright after all.

"Sookie," I tapped her shoulder. Nothing. "Sookie?"

"Whua?" she hazily looked up at me with very drunk eyes. "Eric…" She reached out and took my hand with hers. "Did you have fun?"

"Not as much as you by the looks of it." I laughed. She was fine, just very drunk. Ah, Sookie.

"Come on, let's go find Godric. He's probably back at the port by now."

I scooped her up off the ground, not even bothering to try to help her walk. She probably couldn't if she tried anyway. Though the cold sea air seemed to refresh her somewhat, and by the time I walked us back to the port, she was ok to stand on her own two feet.

"Where's Godric?" she looked around.

"Coming now," I stated, noticing him walking down the hill, three slave girls bound in rope following him close behind.

"I see you two were successful in your endeavours." Godric grinned as he approached us, noticing how much colour my skin had gained and how drunk Sookie was.

"As were you apparently," I smirked back, unsurprised at Godric.

"Are those... slaves?" Sookie asked, leaning heavily against me as she tried to balance.

"Yes… what of it." Godric replied.

"Slavery is illegal." Sookie kept blabbering, I couldn't believe the state she had gotten herself in such a short period of time.

"Not here it isn't," I said. "Come on." I tried to take her arm and attempted to lead her away and onto the boat, but she was insisting on putting her opinion out there on the matter. It was quite amusing really, though she did have a point.

She stumbled over to Godric who seemed quite amused at how drunk she was. "No, it's wrong."

She began to fall forward, and Godric caught her. Being so close, his nose flared at the smell of her and the very tempting blood running through her veins. I thought for a moment that I'd have to intervene, but he controlled himself well and regained his composure.

"What do you expect me to do Sookie?" he asked her, holding her up by her shoulders and looking her right in her eyes. "This thing you have passed onto me is making me hungry, and there is a limited amount of humans on board. I don't want to accidentally kill another one."

"You could have asked them, instead of buying them. Like Eric did." She gestured to me, her movements were sloppy and uncoordinated.

"The next time you find a human willing to do that, lemme know." Godric snickered and let her go, pushing her away from him.

But she didn't give up that easily. "You should know how it feels you were a slave once…"

"Sookie, that's enough." I insisted.

"What? It's the truth."

"Come on." I took hold of her and began to lead her back to the boat before she got a chance to say anything else. But she wasn't going to make it that easy.

"No, I'm wrong… you're still a slave. To yourself." she continued as I tried to drag her away. She escaped my grasp and stumbled back over to Godric, "You're turning into him… it's no wonder you killed yourself."

"Sookie!" I scolded her.

"No, she's right," Godric's smile faded. "I deserve every word. I am not worthy of your compassion nor your mercy. What I have done is unforgivable."

Sookie gave him a strange look. Probably wondering what he was talking about. He knew I had glamoured her into forgetting, and I sensed that he had a desire to seek forgiveness from her, but didn't know how to go about it without unravelling everything. Sookie couldn't remember that night nor did she know that it was because of Godric. At this point, if she was going to keep her sanity, it was probably best that it stayed that way.

"Come on." I finally managed to pry her away.

* * *

 **Sookie**

I woke up with a massive headache, my stomach turning and made worse by the swaying of the boat. I quickly got up and darted upstairs, making it just in time to the side of the boat before my guts emptied all at once.

A woman approached me and offered me a cup of water. Though my memory from last night was very foggy, I recognised her as one of the slaves Godric had bought last night.

"Thank you" I accepted it.

She smiled at me and nodded her head, before turning away and heading back downstairs. I followed her and watched as she sat down on the floor and began to play a game of knucklebones.

"Can I join?" I asked, gesturing to it. Though I was speaking English I hoped she would understand.

She nodded and seemed happy for me to join her. I sat on the floor in front of her. She handed me the pieces and I studied them for a bit. They weren't like the metal ones I was used to seeing in the future, they were made of real bone and had been cleaned and dried perfectly. Though playing with them wasn't as gruesome as it sounded. With nothing better to do, it was even more welcome to break the monotony of the voyage.

"How come you don't talk?" I asked, making a gesture hoping she would understand; I put my hand to my throat and then pointed to her.

She nodded her head before pointing to her lips and opening her mouth to reveal that she had only half a tongue. I realised that at some point someone had cut it out. She then made a fang gesture with her fingers and pointed to Eric and Godric who were sleeping in hammocks at the very end of the cabin. That someone had been a vampire, probably to keep her quite or some such thing.

I nodded in understanding "I get it." Vampires could be cruel, I knew that better than most.

I tossed the knuckles and threw one up in the air before attempting to pick up another. It had been a long time since I had played and I was out of practice. I accidentally hit the knuckle and it went flying into her face.

She jumped back in surprise and at first, I worried I might have hurt her, but then she smiled and began to laugh. Despite the fact I knew she couldn't understand me, I apologised and checked her face anyway. She was fine, however, no damage done.

She was much better than I was and put me to shame. We played until the sun started to set and the vampires woke up. I must have said something to Godric last night as he ignored me and walked right past.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked.

"A lot better than when I first woke up," I replied. "What did I do last night? Why did Godric give me the cold shoulder?"

Eric laughed "You kind of insulted him. You basically told him he's no better than Tiberius."

"I did?"

He nodded, "and you also implied that he deserved to die."

"Oh my god." I felt deeply embarrassed at myself.

Eric smirked, "Don't worry about it, you were off your face. It was quite funny actually."

I playfully slapped his chest and he laughed.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly thankfully. We travelled around and followed the coast of what would be modern-day Spain and Portugal.

Godric was growing weaker by the day. It was only very slight at first, as he managed to hide it well, but after a couple of weeks, his fading strength was apparent. Though the black veins had yet to spread, it was obvious the virus was affecting him. In a way, it was a hidden blessing that I was now human. For if I was still fae, he would probably be dead by now; he would have gone down the same path Bill did.

He was also starting to speak English very well, and you wouldn't be able to tell that not that long ago he had no idea what English was. I'm sure his gift had been very useful over the centuries for his survival, as languages came and went with ever-changing civilizations.

Ever since we had left Tingir, the atmosphere on the boat had felt rather awkward. When possible I attempted to start a conversation. Though his ability to quickly learn and speak English made communicating a lot easier, he still wasn't much interested in talking to me and seemed to avoid me when he could. Perhaps I had hurt him more than I thought with my drunken words that night, but I felt that there was more to it than that.

I didn't quite understand why, but he felt guilty and remorseful for some reason, and I knew through our blood bond that it wasn't to do with Cassia, so what was it? I wondered if something had happened that night they fought Tiberius and if it had anything to do with why Eric glamoured me. Apart of me doubted my trust in Eric, but in any case, it was probably for the best that I didn't know and decided to leave Godric to it.

The anxiety I felt hadn't gotten any better, in fact, it was getting worse the more time passed. Only my ability to hide it was improving. Eric was concerned but I didn't want to weigh him down with worry.

On the last day of the second week, we finally made it to our destination.

The sun was just starting to set, something I had come to appreciate and look forward to each day. I stood on the front of the boat, Godric's slave girl, who I learned her name was Junia, approached me with a cup of warm mulled wine, something else I had come to learn to like. I thanked her and took her offering. She stood beside me for some time and together we watched the sun sink into the ocean.

Though she was mute, I was getting along with her better than anyone else on the ship, save Eric. We were slowly becoming friends and I wondered if it was from being telepathic for so long. Though I couldn't read her thoughts, I was so used to it, I could read her body language with ease. She seemed to be able to do the same back. Even though it had only been a couple of weeks, we were already using some of our own made up hand communication to get ideas across to each other. There was also the fact that she was one of the only other three women on board, excluding myself. There were two others, the other girls Godric had bought, but they seemed awfully shy and quite almost as if they were scared to talk to us.

It was a hard thing to get used to. The world was ruled by social ranks and titles, with slaves at every turn and masters abusing behind closed doors. The more time passed the more grateful I was to be born when I was. At least in my world, there were laws against it, and consequences when broken. Here you could get away with practically anything if you were smart about it.

We'd finally arrived at the shores of what was once his home country of Gaul. Though it was no longer called that and had been divided up into several different territories, to me and to my vampire companions, it would always be the place where Godric began, all those years ago.

With the sun gone and darkness set in, it was finally time to go on the land.


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Chapter 13 is finally here! Make sure you go back and read chapter 11 (the update) and chapter 12 if you haven't already. As always I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!_  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **The Present**

Jason paced back and forth, unsure what to do with himself. His sister had been missing for weeks and it wasn't the first time she had just disappeared either. His local sheriff and good friend Andy was looking rather uncomfortable on his couch.

"Would you stop, please? Your pacing is driving me nuts." He begged.

"I can't just sit here!" Jason argued. "The front door was wide open, no one's seen her. What if a hep v vampire got her? I heard it's getting worse out there, another town was destroyed three days ago."

"Calm yourself Stackhouse" Andy grumbled. He was as frustrated as the young detective, but as his superior officer and one of the few left keeping the town together, he had to keep his cool. "There's no blood, or body, or even any sign of a struggle. And don't forget that Eric is gone too. Is it possible they ran off together?"

"Sookie wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye, especially at a time like now."

Andy stood up and approached him. Trying to calm him down, "I want to find her too, but there's not much else we can do. Resources are tight enough as it is and we've looked everywhere."

"Not everywhere." Jason had a twinkle in his eye as a thought occurred to him.

* * *

"Niall! Niall! I know you can hear me!" Jason yelled out as he walked through the cemetery on his way to his sister's house. "I need to talk to you!" When he failed to make an appearance, he kept walking until he reached the house. He took out his key and unlocked the door, checking inside before entering.

"Where are you… I know you're here." he talked quietly to himself as he searched the house.

But to no avail. He went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer from a box he had left in it over a month ago when she first went missing.

He shut the fridge and jumped as Niall suddenly appeared in front of him. "Dammit, why do you do that?"

His faery grandfather just snickered as he did, he always did like to take a poke at his less than accomplished grandson.

"Do you know where Sookie is?" Jason got straight to the point.

Niall looked at him with sharp stern eyes.

"I know, I know, spaghetti first."

Jason anxiety waited, watching as Niall sat on the opposite end of the table.

"What's with you and the spaghetti anyway?" He asked curiously.

"It takes a lot of energy to come to this realm, pasta is a good pick me up. And it's delicious too."

"So if you don't normally reside here, where do you live?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I can't risk a vampire finding a way in. They could glamour it out of you."

"Alright then, next question. Do you know where Sookie is?"

He barely looked up from his plate. "Yes," he replied casually as if it were no big deal.

Jason scoffed in frustration and stood up, staring his great grandfather down from across the table. "And you didn't think to tell me? I've been looking everywhere for her!"

"She's on a mission, I couldn't risk anyone finding out."

"What kind of mission?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Well, where is she then?"

"Rome, 2000 years in the past."

"What the fuck? How?" Jason's eyes were as wide as saucers in disbelief.

"I sent her there using old faery magic."

"Why?" Jason asked angrily, he couldn't get over the nerve of him.

But Niall refused to answer yet, only staring at him blankly until he finished his meal. "She was the only one I could trust to. But recent... events have threatened her mission. I'm going to send you back to help her and Eric."

"Eric, he went with her? Why couldn't you just do it yourself?"

"It would not be possible." He said simply, unwilling to go into further detail.

"Fine, but if I'm gonna go, I'm going prepared."

"Jason," Niall interrupted him before he left. "There's someone else you need to take with you."

"Who?"

"The woman you almost shot."

"What, are you talking about Sarah Newlin?" he asked shocked. "Last I heard she was in hiding, no one's seen her."

"Eric has, she is being kept in the basement of Fangtasia."

"You've got to be kidding me," Jason scoffed in disbelief. "There's no way I'm hauling her back there with me."

"If you do not, Godric of the past will die of hep v, which will change everything. I cannot allow that to happen."

"How'd he get hep v? No wait, I don't want to know." Jason cringed, imagining his sister and the older vampire together. It wasn't the fact that it grossed him out thinking of his sister in such a way, but he found it hard to believe that she would purposely infect anyone. After all she knew she was carrying the virus. Something must have happened to her and it pained him to think of anyone force feeding on her, let alone Godric; the vampire that had been the most merciful to humans that he'd ever seen.

"Ok, I'll do it." he agreed. If what Niall told her was true, then he wanted to do everything he could to get her back safely.

"Meet me back here in two days," Niall stated before getting up and leaving.

Though he had been given little information, Jason wasted no time and headed straight to the armoury back at the police station. It wasn't what it used to be. Since the beginning of the war, it had almost been picked clean. He and Andy had tried to restock it, but weapons were getting harder to come by since everyone was buying them to protect themselves from the infected vampires. He had heard that they were becoming more desperate and violent, daring to attack armed cities in huge groups now. They made the ones that came after Bon Temps look tame, and a lot of the people in the cities had chosen to barricade themselves in and kick all vampires out, even the healthy ones.

It had become full-blown war out there, with paranoia and panic ruling, and vampires being shot with wooden bullets on sight. They had zero rights and even the good ones were being executed on the street by both citizens and police alike. Anyone could do it, and there was no law against it. In fact, it was celebrated, with most considering it a good thing. Many were proclaiming that it was world war three and that they deserved to be wiped off the planet. Once not that long ago, Bon Temps was a war zone, now it was one of the last places that vampires were safe, and many of the uninfected had fled to it for safety.

Whatever weapons were left was all he was going to get. Upon saying that though, he managed to get a decent assortment from the scraps. He already had a gun at home that fired UV bullets, and he managed to find some wooden bullets hiding under the front desk. He also picked up some silver spray and a few packs of anti-glamour lenses at the pharmacy. At least those were still well in supply. Niall had barely told him anything, and he wanted to go in prepared. If it what Niall told him was true, then Sookie really was in danger. Though he wondered, If not even a thousand-year-old Eric could protect Sookie, what could he do? The situation there had to be dire indeed.

Before he headed for Sookies and after much deliberation, he decided to make one more stop. He pulled up in front of what was once Fangtasia. It had been boarded up to give the appearance that it was no longer occupied, but he knew better. He had seen humans sneaking in and out during daylight hours.

"Anyone here?" He called out as he pried open the front door. The place hadn't been open since long before this had all happened, but he knew every now and again people would come in and out of it.

"In the office." He heard a voice yell.

He followed it and found Pam sorting out some papers.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, it's been a while," she exclaimed as she saw who it was. "What brings you here?"

"I came because I need your need your help."

"Look around Jason, we all need help. Ever since Burrell declared war on us things have turned into a shitfest."

He got straight to the point, knowing as soon as he mentioned her maker's name she'd be on board "I know where Eric is."

It worked in perking her attention and she immediately jumped on him, throwing him to the ground and holding him down threateningly. "Tell me what you know."

"You probably won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Rome, 2000 years ago."

"What?" she cocked her eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"He's with Sookie."

She released him, her teeth clashing "Why must all things lead back to fucking Sookie."

"They're in danger and need back up. We have to help them."

"How?"

"I need to take Sarah Newlin with me."

"Haven't seen her."

"I know you're holding her in your basement."

Pam rolled her eyes, making assumptions. "Fucking Sookie, she told you."

"No, not Sookie."

"Then who?"

"Does it matter? Either way, she's coming with me."

This time it was Pam's turn to sigh in frustration. "Fine, but if she's going, I'm going."

"I don't know if that's possible."

"Look here sweetheart," she snapped "I have nothing left. The bar is gone, all my money and everything I own has been taken, and on top of that, my maker is missing. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Jason put both his hands up in defeat "Fine, now may I please get up? Your floor isn't exactly comfortable."

She got off him and he pulled himself up.

"Wait in your truck, I'll be out in a moment."

He picked his battles and didn't argue with her. He returned to his truck and waited for her. She wasn't long and before he knew it she was hauling the crazy lover of evil out into the carpark. Her hands were bound in the front and a bag covered her head, blinding her.

"You make one sound and I'll rip your throat out, you go it sweet cheeks?" She thought a good threatening would control her.

Sarah nodded and Pam threw her into the back of the truck and tied her down so she couldn't escape, before covering her with an old blanket.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Why do you need to take her with you?" Pam asked as they drove back to Bon Temps.

"Apparently Godric has contracted the virus," Jason answered her reluctantly, not knowing how she'd react. Pam was one of the most unpredictable vampires he'd ever met.

"Well well, we can only guess where he picked that up from. Fucking Sookie."

"Don't blame my sister, she would never infect someone on purpose."

"Are you sure about that? Do you know anything about Godric from those days? He was a fucking savage."

Jason paused, thinking about it. "Then all the more reason why I don't blame her. She was probably protecting herself."

"And now we have to clean up her mess, as usual."

"Look if you don't want to come then, by all means, don't. I'll pull over right here and you can leave."

"Oh no, I'm coming. I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this for anything. I can't wait to see that side of Godric again." She smirked evilly, making Jason feel a little uneasy.

* * *

They finally reached Bon temps an hour later and pulled into Sookie's driveway. They got out of the truck and Pam retrieved Sarah. Only when they were all inside the house did she finally take the bag off her head and remove the gag from her mouth.

"Jason?" Her eyes widened with joy as she saw him, not realising that he had been there the whole time "Oh am I glad to see you!" She rushed at him, preparing to embrace him but he pushed her away from him.

He rolled his eyes at her in disbelief, did she really think her sins against him and everyone else, would be forgiven so easily? "Don't get any ideas, I'm still debating whether letting you live was a good idea or not."

Any hope that she had of escaping quickly left her, and she realised his hatred for her had not faded.

"May I please have a glass of water?" She asked instead.

Jason sighed, wiping the line of sweat that was accumulating on his brow from the stress of it all "Sure."

He got her what she asked for and she quickly guzzled it down. Shortly after her stomach made the loudest noise, and he looked up to Pam for an explanation. "Have you not been feeding her?"

"She doesn't deserve such luxuries after what she did. Bread and water are all she's been getting."

"Murderer or not she's still a human being, with needs."

"Are you sure about that?" Pam raised an eyebrow at him.

Jason sat Sarah down at the table and went to the fridge, finding her some leftovers. When he put it down in front of her though, you would think he had just served her a five-star meal with the way she ate the cold meal.

"When are we leaving?" Pam asked as she watched Sarah in disgust, grateful that she herself was no longer human and therefore would never succumb to such gross desperation.

"As soon as Niall gets here."

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Never mind," he dismissed it. "Let's just get ready to go."

He retrieved his weapons from his truck and packed a bag of supplies, including things he thought that his sister would appreciate, like her toiletries and other necessities. He imagined they didn't have such nicely scented things in the past and knew Sookie would be grateful to have her own things. Especially after spending weeks, if not months back then.

"Get in there!" He heard Pam as she opened the bathroom door and pushed Sarah in. She unbounded her roughly. "There's only so much my nose can take, you smell worse than garbage, clean yourself up." She then shut the door, not even acknowledging Jason's presence.

Sarah looked at him, both awkwardness and fear in her eyes. She was about to say something but was interrupted as a moment later Pam returned and promptly opened the door "And don't even think about fleeing out the window!" She threw her some of Sookie's old clothes before shutting it again and leaving.

Jason finished collecting his sisters' things and stood in front of Sarah, eying her up and down. She thought he was about to say something meaningful but was yet again disappointed. "Towels are under the sink." Was all he said before he walked out and shut the door behind him.

A couple of hours passed and there was no sign of Niall. The three waited patiently in the living room. But just as Jason was beginning to worry where he was, he finally made an appearance.

"Where have you been?" He asked as the older gentleman entered the room.

"I got held up." He said simply, no apology present. "What is she doing here? She was not invited." He looked to Pam who had a very pissed off look on her face.

"I'm going old man. I'm not going to let Eric have all the fun without me."

He scanned her. "Very well," he agreed, thinking she may be of use after seeing her loyalty to her maker. After all, the past wasn't exactly a safe place. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah," Jason said enthusiastically, a large military style bag on his back, filled with supplies and weapons, with his UV gun poised and ready to go should they face immediate danger upon their arrival.

"Very well, gather around." Niall gestured to them all. "You'll find yourself in the wilderness. Take this map and compass and follow it until you come to where I've marked it. You'll have five days to reach it before Sookie and the others will leave."

Jason took the map. It looked very old and was made of worn leather. He untied the string keeping it rolled up and unravelled it. "Where is this? This isn't Rome."

"No, to you it is where France will be."

"You're sending us back to Godric's childhood village." Pam also looked at it.

"That is correct," Niall confirmed.

"Why? There's nothing there." She asked, unaware.

But Niall refused to answer any more questions. Pam took Sarah by the back of her shirt and forced her up off the couch where she had been sleeping, rudely waking her. She looked at the older man, confused as to who he was and what he was doing there, but any questions she had would go unanswered as the other three ignored her. They watched as Niall pulled a blue stone from his pocket and held it in front of him. He summoned his light and the stone began to brighten up.

"When it is time, I will bring you all back. Good luck." He said before he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The stone grew brighter until it enveloped everyone but him in the room, and in the blink of an eye, they vanished.

* * *

 _ **Sookie**_

It was strange, coming to this place in this time, as it was not yet modern France. It was still the untamed country he remembered from when he was a boy. The deeper we went, the greater the familiarity grew. We walked northern east for a half hour or so before we finally reached our destination.

"This was my childhood village," Godric stated with much sentiment and nostalgia as we stood before the ruins of what was once his home.

It was exactly how I had seen it in the dream. Not much was left and it was difficult to tell that there had even been a village here. It had been almost completely wiped off the map, save for a few indentations in the ground, outlining what was once buildings, and a few stone bricks, scattered out over the grassy field.

I looked over at Godric who was standing beside me with a small distance between us. There was a deep sadness in his eyes and I felt his heart aching at the sight of the ruins. Though it had happened a long time ago, the wound was still fresh. I understood how he felt, for it reminded me of the town we visited after the hep v vampires attacked. In that place, there was no one left alive. Every last human had been slaughtered, a fate that would have been the future of my own town if we hadn't have stopped them.

He didn't notice as I inched closer to him and dared to take his hand. He flinched at first, and I expected him to withdraw, but instead, he wrapped his fingers around mine and gave them a squeeze. He looked over to me, a bittersweet smile on his lips as a single bloody tear fell down his cheek. For the first time since we had come here, I felt like I had finally made a genuine, mutual connection to him. Through the bond of tragedy we understood and had compassion for each other. And even though the moment was small and did not last, it felt like a stepping stone had been taken in healing our relationship.

Us humans made camp on the outskirts of the ruins, while Eric and Godric walked around the flattened village. Once we were done, I decided to approached Eric.

"How's it going?" I asked as I got nearer to him.

"He's having trouble remembering… unsurprisingly." He replied in an almost teasing manner.

Godric was examining the many stones and indentions in the ground, trying to piece back together the image and layout of where the buildings once were. "I was only a child when I was taken Eric, it's been over 200 years, give my memory a chance."

I walked over to him "Shouldn't we be heading more north? Toward the cliff face in the dream?" I asked.

"We need to locate my childhood home first." He replied, and I wondered why.

* * *

We searched, unsuccessfully for another couple of hours, and probably could have gone on longer, but it was obvious that Godric had had enough for one day. He hid it well, but I could tell that he was in pain.

"You need to rest," Eric insisted.

"I'm fine," Godric protested back, unwilling to admit he was weak.

"The more you push yourself the faster it will progress, come on." Eric was having none of it and took Godric by his arm.

"Very well, if you are going to be so insistent," Godric grumbled and took his arm back.

We walked slowly to the camp. Godric took the lead and walked in front of Eric and I. I noticed he was slow and stiff, and Eric gave me a concerned look as we entered the tent. He was worried for his maker, worried that we wouldn't make it back in time and that Godric was going to die out here. I refused to give up, I couldn't give up. I had to keep hoping that we would find a way to save him, it was the last hope I had.

As we entered the tent, Godric sat down on the floor that had been laid with rugs. As he did so, he hissed in pain and I swear I heard a couple of his bones cracking sharply. He was obviously stiff as well as he tried to stretch his legs out, but struggled to do so, and did it very slowly.

"You need to feed," Eric stated, and without even asking, he walked over to one of his slave girls and took her wrist. He dropped his fangs and bit into her, holding her arm over a large cup and filling it to the brim with her blood, before pricking his finger and healing her.

He handed the cup to Godric, who at first hesitated to take it, but the smell of warm fresh blood was too much to resist and he was soon guzzling it down. It acted like a drug, his pupils dilated and he was in ecstasy as the nourishing liquid ran down his throat. It looked like it wasn't enough as he closed his eyes and savoured every last drop.

Seeing the state he was in made my heart ache, but what more could I do.

After another long night of looking, Godric finally found what he believed was the sight of his childhood home.

"I am sure this is it." He said as he took a spade and began to dig very carefully and not very deep.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, but he didn't reply. He only kept digging until the top layer of grass was gone, then he got on his knees and used his hands only.

"There you are..." he said with much reverence as he shifted the dirt away and revealed a human skull. "Hello mother, it's been a long time."

My eyes widened and my heart sunk as I realised. No wonder he was being so careful, he didn't want to damage her skeleton.

He reached down past the skull and kept digging until he pulled out a long, dirty chain. There was something attached to it but it was encrusted with soil. Godric brushed it away to reveal a beautiful crystal key.

He put it around his neck and covered back up her grave, before standing up. "Now we can head to the cliff." He suddenly curled over in pain.

"Godric, what's wrong?" I asked.

We watched in horror as the veins on his chest spread out and climbed his neck and shoulders.

"Oh no, your stage two." My voice cracking and my heart breaking at the sight of it.

Godric tried to compose himself. "Then we better hurry."

* * *

As we walked further north and closer to the cliffside, it got much colder and I shivered in the freezing wind. Eric noticed and offered me a thick blanket which I gladly took and wrapped around me. As we continued to walk, the cliff face came into view. It was exactly as I had seen it in the dream, with the woodland off to the right sitting in its shadow.

"This is it, I recognise this area," Godric exclaimed as we came to stand at the bottom of it. "If my memory serves me right, it should be right over here." We followed him to the outskirts of the woods.

"He's right," I added once we were closer. "This is the place I saw in the dream."

"Very well then," Eric gestured to the slaves and they came over with their spades and began to dig.

We all helped out and took turns. It was much deeper down than I thought it would be, but I guess it's what I should have expected. After all, in the dream, it was very far down. They probably did so to make sure it would never be dug up or exposed by the weather.

When I was too tired to help, Junia and I, as well as two other slaves, made camp before the weather turned sour. They managed to dig for another three hours before it grew too cold and the humans got tired. But even after they retired and went to sleep, Godric and Eric kept going. They weren't bothered by the cold or the wind, and I watched from the comfort of the tent as they pushed through the rain that began to fall.

Only when the sun was close to rising did they stop.

"We should have found it by now." Godric exclaimed as they began to walk back "It should be here."

"We just need to go deeper," Eric suggested.

"It's futile Eric," he said doubtfully "someone has probably found it and taken it for themselves long ago."

"Don't give up" I tried to put some positivity in the air. Godric could have been right and this whole ordeal could have very well have been a waste of time, but I refused to think that way. "We've come so far, we can't just turn around and go back. We've been looking for not even a day. We just need to keep going. We'll find it."

"I hope you are right Sookie." Godric sighed in defeat. "I would hate to think my entire village was destroyed for nothing."

It had been a long day, and the rain was starting to turn from a trickle to a pour down.

"You needn't think you're coming in here like that" I laughed at Eric as he and Godric approached the tent, covered in mud from head to toe in mud from all the relentless digging.

"Hey!" I protested as he teased me by trying to hug me.

"We will go to ground nearby instead." He laughed before disappearing with Godric.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, the rain had stopped and small rays of sunshine were peeking through gaps from behind a blanket of silver clouds. We had been blessed with a not so windy and wet day, however, on the horizon, thick black clouds were threatening the nice weather and would probably rain again soon. I got up and dressed before heading out to the hole; I was curious to see how far down they had dug last night.

The area was much larger than I had expected and way deeper. From where the tents were situated, you couldn't really tell. But now that I was standing right next to it, my mouth was wide open. They had dug down quite far alright, far enough that my house could probably fit in it with plenty of depth to go.

Huge mounds of dirt surrounded the hole, and I noticed they had laid down ropes. I climbed down into the hole until I was at the bottom. It was very muddy and the rain from last night had partially filled it, with the water reaching my knees.

I walked around the bottom of the pit, a strange feeling in my gut. It was almost as if I could sense a presence, like an afterthought, calling out to me. I turned my attention to the floor, my eyes scanning the water. It was then that I noticed something, shimmering just below the surface. I reached down and used my hands to feel around and try to push some of the dirt away. There was something hard there, it wasn't a rock, it had a long smooth surface and sharp edge.

My heart sank as I realised I had found what we had come for.

I quickly ran to the rope and climbed out of the pit. I ran to the tent where the slaves were sleeping and woke them up.

"I found it!" I exclaimed as I shook them awake. "I found it," I repeated as they began to stir and come to it. "Come," I said excitedly. Though I knew they didn't speak English they understood my tone and were soon following me down to the pit.

"The rain must have exposed it." I reasoned as I climbed back down into the hole, Junia and another slave followed me while four stayed up top to prepare to pull it up.

I showed them where it was hidden and together we dug around it before pulling it up from the ground with the assistance of a couple of thick ropes, and placed it down on the floor of the pit. It was a huge chest and was very heavy and dirty. It weighed more than I expected and must have either been built from something quite solid, or its contents were great. The ones up top threw down a bucket and brush and Junia and I quickly got to work to clean it up a little.

My heart was beating heavily in my chest as we washed away all the mud with the rain water. We had done it, we had found what we had come for.

It was beyond beautiful and not of this world; made of shimmering opaque crystal with fine details carved into every inch of its surface. There were depictions of animals and plants not from earth and I recognised a tree on one side of the box as being similar to that which I saw while I was in the Faery land of the future. The light fruit they tried to give me was memorable, and was depicted on the trees. Surprisingly, the box had been untarnished by the dirt or the passage of time, and appeared as if it had been made yesterday. There was not a scratch on it.

At the front of the chest, keeping it closed was a large lock made of the same material. I assumed that it could only be opened with the key Godric had taken from his mother's grave.

The four slaves up top threw down two long ropes and we tied them around the chest. They began to pull it up and we watched as it was lifted up and out of the pit.

"After you" I gestured to the rope leading up the side of the wall.

Junia went first, followed by the other slave that had come down with us. They had barely gone up two meters when suddenly noises and the clashing of weapons came from the top of the pit.

"Watch out!" I yelled as the rope suddenly came loose and Junia and the other slave came falling down. Luckily the water padded their fall.

"Hey! What's going on?" I tried to call out, but the people at the top were gone.

Moments later, a flurry of arrows came flying down into the pit. The other slave was shot in the chest while Junia pushed me against the wall and held me down, covering me as they continued to be fired. My heart was pounding in my chest, adrenalin filling my veins. I watched as she was shot in the shoulder and she cried out in pain. I know she was just trying to protect me, but as she fell unconscious, she fell on top of me, and I didn't have the strength to push her off me. I was forced under the water and everything turned dark.

* * *

 **Eric**

I woke abruptly, a bolt of fear running down my spine. Sookie, she was in trouble. I didn't know if the sun had set yet, but I didn't care. I began to unearthed myself and stuck my hand out, confirming my suspicions. It was still day time, but my skin was only burning a little and I could feel drops of water. It was raining, just my luck. Hopefully, the clouds would be thick enough to protect me long enough to get to her. I dig myself out and looked up. The sky was thick with dark clouds and it was raining heavily. Perfect, my skin was only burning a little as I ran to the hole.

I quickly scanned the area, noticing four bloody and sliced up bodies next to it. I looked down and saw that one of the slaves had been shot with an arrow and was dead.

"Sookie!" I called out, noticing her on the bottom of the pit. Junia was on top of her, and she was covered with water. I quickly got down there and hauled them both up and out onto the grass about the hole, hoping she hadn't drowned.

"What happened?" Godric had also woken and noticed also as he ran to my side.

"They were attacked by the looks of it." I stated as I lay her on her back and began to pound her chest. "Come on Sookie, breathe!" I pleaded with her.

I wacked her chest once more and she coughed up muddy water. She tried to catch her breath, gasping for air she couldn't get enough of. She was still drowning. I bit my wrist and offered her my blood which she gladly took. It seemed to help and she coughed up more water. Before long she was soon breathing normally.

"What happened?" I asked, turning my attention to Junia who was still unconscious. Godric pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and turned her onto her back. I held my still bleeding wrist over her lips and let it drip into her mouth. Her shoulder healed and moments later she woke up.

"We found it," Sookie smiled, but it turned sour. "I don't know what happened. One minute we were lifting the chest out and the next we heard noises. The slaves disappeared and the ropes fell. The next thing I knew arrows were being fired down at us."

"The others were killed." I stated.

"Someone's stolen it." Godric surmised.

"How? We're the only people out here?" Sookie argued.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"At least there is some good news." Godric smirked.

"What?" I asked, curious.

He held up the key he had taken from his mother skeleton. "It is said to be locked with magic. Without the key, they'll never get it open."

"Maybe they're still in the area. It hasn't been that long, surely they couldn't have gone that far." Sookie reasoned.

"Perhaps you're right." I hung my nose in the air, catching a very faint scent "Godric, do you smell that?"

He nodded, recognising the scent just as I had. "Faeries."


	15. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for all of your lovely comments, it makes my day. Prepare yourself for this chapter, a lot's about to go down. Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Jason**

I sat down on a fallen tree, having helped Sarah and Pam set up the tent, I could finally sit down and rest my aching feet. We had done as Niall said and walked for four nights straight following the map he had given us. We only stopped during daylight hours to let Pam rest and take shelter from the sun. Though the whole time we had been here, the weather hadn't exactly been great. It rained a lot and I was glad I came prepared.

Tomorrow would be the fifth night, and I was worried we wouldn't make it in time. We were lucky that we hadn't gotten lost at all, however navigating the wild, overgrown forest was difficult and had slowed us down considerably. Fallen trunks were scattered everywhere and were covered with rot and slippery moss. Dense scrub and the roots of very old trees covered the ground and there was not one meter of space that was not covered by something. All three of us had tripped over several times by this point.

Though, we seemed to be finally coming to the end of the cluttered landscape. Old, tall trees were becoming less common, and their roots were heading underground. The thick forest was turning into an open woodland, with younger trees lense densely scattered. Long grass covered the barer parts of the ground instead and Pam was grateful to not be sleeping on uncomfortable roots anymore.

She and Sarah were in the tent behind me, hidden behind a large mound of dirt and logs that had huge fungi growing on them. I was sitting some five or six meters in front of them, easily able to hide should I need to. Groaning noises were coming from the tent and I could only imagine what the hungry vampire was doing to her in there. I offered her my blood once but she turned me down, stating she preferred to torment Sarah instead. After a while, it grew quiet and I could hear Pam yet again threatening her before all went silent. They both must have fallen asleep, as no more noise came from them.

The sun started to rise and I soaked up what little warmth managed to shine through the trees. Though I was anxious to get a move on, I would have to wait for the day to pass and the sun to set before we could leave. I wondered where Sookie was and what she was up to, hoping and praying that she was safe. I still couldn't believe that we had come back in time, something I always thought was reserved for science-fiction stories. Just as I was starting to enjoying the warmth, dark clouds overtook the sky and it started to rain again. Though I was lucky the trees were thick and sheltered me reasonable well from it.

I moved back more, putting a greater distance between myself and them, and sat on the thick branch of a tree. I leaned against its trunk, only intending to close my eyes for a minute, but I must have fallen asleep as when I woke up, the rain was much heavier and the sun was well over halfway across the sky and beginning to set. I could barely see it behind the thick grey clouds that blanketed it. I must have slept all day.

My ears pricked up as I heard voices in the distance. They weren't speaking English but were talking in another language. I went straight into soldier mode and got my gun out at the ready. I hid behind a tree and watched as several men walked straight between me and the girls. They were hauling a litter with something large on it that was covered with an old tarp and bound with rope.

I tried to stay hidden, but they were coming dangerously close to the tent. One saw it and approached it to investigate, I couldn't risk them finding Pam and Sarah, so I made myself known and fired a warning shot to try to draw them away. Whoever they were, they were startled and quickly tried to take cover, putting what they were carrying down and reaching for their bows instead.

* * *

 **Sookie**

We followed the scent of the faeries deep into the woods. The land got more treacherous the further we went and I wondered how they were carrying such a big and heavy box over all the scrub and uneven terrain, especially in the pouring rain. Not to mention the fact that the sun was almost finished setting and it was getting quite dark, though the moon was out in full and provided a decent amount of light. Eric and Godric had finally stopped burning and their skin was beginning to heal from the severe sunburn. They looked terrible, Eric especially. Their skin was red and blistered and was cracking under the pressure. They had been real troopers and it amazed me how much pain they could withstand while still moving. I probably would have given up by now.

"We should rest for a bit," I suggested, not for myself but for them.

"No," Godric refused. "They took what is rightfully mine, I will not stop until I get it back."

"Maybe she's right," Eric said, agreeing with me. "We've been walking for hours. We won't be able to fight them weak."

"You mean I won't," Godric said bitterly. It must have been extremely frustrating for him, someone who is normally full of life and strength, to be brought down by sickness.

Junia, the only other one we had brought with us, offered him her wrist. He gave in and Eric bit her for him. She held her wrist over the cup he had been using and filled it before handing it to him. Eric healed her wrist and I watched, feeling helpless as Godric hungrily drank it. It was my fault we were in this position, and there was next to nothing I could do about it, except hope that the one chance we had would come true.

Suddenly a loud bang went off in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Eric curiously, "It sounded like a gun."

"What's a gun?" Godric asked as he wiped the corners of his mouth.

"A weapon from the future," Eric answered him, just as puzzled as me. "Come on."

We followed the sound of the shot, trying to be as stealthy as possible by hiding behind the trunks of the trees. We inched closer until we could see figures exchanging shots in the distance. Several figures were firing arrows at a single tree. As they reloaded, the person they were shooting at ducked out from the tree to point his gun at them, and I realised to my much surprise, who it was.

"Jason?" I wondered how he was here. "Jason!" I called out to him and he saw me, a wide grin finding its way on his face. Distracted by me, an arrow narrowly missed him and he ducked back behind another trunk. More arrows were fired and he worked his way over to us, inching closer with each break in the crossfire.

"Sookie, am I glad to see you." He embraced me.

"Me too," I hugged him back. "What are you doing here?"

He let me go. "Niall sent me, he thought you could use the help."

I wanted to ask him how and why, but didn't get the chance as an arrow came flying our way. Eric deflected it and we darted back behind the trees.

"Eric!"

I looked behind me and saw Pam standing there. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around her maker.

"Pamela," He embraced her. But the joy of the reunion was cut short as yet another arrow came flying and was inches away from hitting her in the face.

That seemed to annoy her greatly and she growled. She looked to Eric and they both nodded at each other, before disappearing in a flash. I was cautious, daring to peek my head around the trunk of the tree and watched as the others slaughtered and drained all the faeries dry.

One tried to escape but Godric caught him by the throat. He dropped his fangs and sunk them into his neck. The faery shook in horror and fell unconscious as Godric violently drained him, a thick stream of blood ran down his neck and dripped onto the ground as well as the vampire's chest. His body began to shrivel up and revealed his true form. As the last drop was taken, he burst into a cloud of dust and light. Godric's eyes came to a close and he had a very satisfied look of bliss on his face as he savoured the taste, before he looked around and found the next victim.

It finally stopped raining and Jason, Junia and I stepped back and let the three of them go for it. We watched in both horror and relief as one by one all the faeries were caught, drained and turned into piles of dust. The vampire's movements became less steady and they began to stumble around. It was obvious all the faery blood was becoming a bit too much.

When all but one was dead, Eric quickly caught him and held him up in the air by his throat. He shouted something in Latin to him and the injured fairy quivered.

Godric stumbled and walked over to him and I watched as Pam bowed to him. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and Eric was quick to explain, "she is mine," he said.

"Oh," Godric said surprised, a wide smile forming on his face at the realisation. "A pleasure to meet you, Grandchild."

But she was lost for words and fell to his feet.

"That is not necessary," he took her hand with his good one and helped her up. "I know it must be strange meeting me under such circumstances."

She smiled at him, to me it was stranger actually seeing emotion in her, she was normally so cold and brash.

Godric turned his attention back to Eric and the faery. "We should kill him Eric; he is not going to tell us anything, and without Sookie's mind reading we have no hope of learning anything from him."

"Very well," Eric agreed and he lowered him to the ground before all of them were on him.

The faery cried out in pain as three sets of fangs sunk deep into his flesh. They all moaned in ecstasy as they drained him dry. Soon enough his body collapsed into a pile of dust and shortly after they all fell to the ground, groaning.

"It's not time to take a nap!" I said as we finally came out from our hiding place.

Junia lent down and tried to shake them, but there was no response.

"What are they, drunk or something?" Jason stated.

"That's what faery blood in large amounts does to them. Now what do we do?" I said as I looked down at the three intoxicated vampires at my feet.

It was risky to stay where we were, we didn't know if there was anyone else around or what. We could be attacked again, we needed to get a move on. "Maybe we should give them a minute," I suggested and Jason agreed. Though it wasn't like we had another choice.

"I still can't believe you're here," I exclaimed and wrapped my arms back around his shoulders, now that I could give him a proper welcome.

"Me too," he embraced me back. "One minute we were in your living room and the next we were in the woods."

"The same thing happened to us," I gestured to Eric who was still facepalming the ground. "Except, you said Niall sent you here?"

"Yeah, didn't he do the same with you?" Jason looked at me confused.

"No, we just all of a sudden got brought here, with this." I took the stone out of my pocket and showed him.

"He had one just like that," Jason said, seemingly recognising it. "Except his was blue. He told me that he had sent you on a mission."

"Well if he did it was a pretty shitty way of going about it. We weren't told anything, it just happened. In any case, we're here now."

"We brought Sarah with us too."

"What? As in Sarah Newlin?" I asked in disbelief.

"Niall told us Godric was sick, so we brought her along for him."

A leap of joy rushed through me as I realised that Godric was going to make it. A few drops of her blood and he would be healed, just like Eric. I followed Jason over to the small tent that I presumed she was meant to be in.

He opened the flap and looked inside "Fuck!" he swore angrily, holding the door open to reveal it was empty inside. "How? Pam tied her up and glamoured her." He was scratching his head.

My stomach dropped as I heard an all too familiar voice behind us.

I looked and saw none other than Tiberius himself. He had his slimy hand wrapped around Sarah's throat. I noticed he had veins crawling all the way up his neck, he was stage three and a bit worse looking than Godric was. Perhaps it was due to his age. I wondered how he had contracted it, either he must have fed on me at some point and I didn't remember it or Godric had given it to him somehow.

"Hand her over, or I'll shoot you!" Jason pointed his gun at him.

"Careful, even wounded, he is still dangerous." I cautioned.

"What do you want me to do then?" He stressed.

I looked down at the three on the ground, they weren't passed out, but they were so intoxicated they weren't any help either.

"Shoot him, we have no choice."

"I might hit Sarah."

"Do it anyway," I edged him on.

But even with all of Jason's excellent shooting skills, it wasn't enough against the ancient vampire. He took aim but didn't even get a chance to fire, as even in his sickly state, Tiberius was too fast and in a flash they were gone.

"Where'd he go?" Jason looked around.

"I don't know, but we're dead if we stay here." I knelt down on the ground and tried shaking Eric. "Wake up, we have to get a move on."

He groaned in response and tried to pick himself up off the ground. When he finally managed to sit up, he looked over at the other two still passed out on the ground.

"Godric, wake up." He poked him.

As Eric tried his drunken best to stir some sort of response from the others, I heard Junia trying to call out to me. I looked around and spotted her a few feet away, kneeling next to the chest that was peeking out from behind a tarp. I ran to it and uncovered it, my eyes soaking it in as I marveled at its artistry.

Having woken up, Godric managed to stumble his way over and knelt in front of it, an astonished look on his face. "It is just as I remember it." He ran his hands over it in sentiment, "beautiful," he closed his eyes and pressed his face against it.

I chuckled at him and he looked up at me with a warm smile on his face. It was the first time I felt like he looked at me with nothing but joy in his eyes, and my heart melted at the sight of it. The moment was all too brief though.

"Is this it?" Jason asked, looking at the chest "Is this what Niall sent you back for?"

"I can only assume so," I replied. "We weren't exactly given instructions."

He knelt down to look at it more closely, coming face to face with Godric.

"And you are?" the older vampire looked him over, I sensed a little bit of jealousy in him, though he didn't show it.

"Jason Stackhouse," he replied "We've met before… though I suppose you don't remember it." Jason mumbled, remembering we were in the past.

"Stackhouse… are you related to Sookie?" he asked.

"He's my brother," I answered for him.

"Oh," he said surprised, and I felt the jealousy quickly fade as he realised the display from before was purely platonic. "And this Niall person you were talking about earlier, who is he?"

"He's our great times a thousand faery grandfather," Jason responded.

"And he is trustworthy?" Godric asked skeptically.

I answered him this time. "He's family and over five and a half thousand years old, I'm sure we can trust him."

"Age and bloodline can mean nothing to the greedy. If I am to give him this treasure, the thing my entire people were dedicated to protecting and were slaughtered and made slaves for..."

I looked him in the eye, trying my best to convince him, "he's the King of our tribe."

After it sunk in, a wide smirk formed on his lips.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I wondered why Briar called you Faery Princess. I thought it was a cute nickname, I didn't realise he meant it literally."

I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't appreciate the nickname, even if it was true, it didn't really mean anything.

"There must be a reason as to why your grandfather wants this." Godric gestured to the chest.

"He didn't say, we didn't even know what it was up until now," Jason stated.

I looked around and noticed that Eric was helping Pam up, they seemed to have regained some level of composure. "We should get a move on," I suggested. "There might still be a chance we can save Sarah. How did Tiberius know where to find us anyway?"

"He is a very resourceful man, and he's probably been following us the whole time," Godric said resentfully.

Jason quickly gathered all of his things and packed up the tent, while Eric picked up and carried the chest. We didn't waste any more time and began to head back to the shore. It would take us hours to trek back there, hopefully giving them all time to sober up a bit before we had to face Tiberius again. Thanks to the faery feast, Godric had a lot of strength and we didn't have to stop to give him a break. I couldn't express the sorrow I felt knowing that salvation was right at our grasp, only to be taken away so brutally, I only hoped that Tiberius wouldn't discover what made her so special.

We spent the entire night walking with not a moment to spare until eventually, we reached Godric's ruined village.

* * *

 **Eric**

We stood at the top of a hill, looking downwind at the village in the distance, not wanting Tiberius to smell our presence.

"There's Sarah." Sookie pointed her out.

She was sitting on the ground, her arms and legs bound by rope and her mouth gagged.

We spotted Tiberius wandering around, appearing to be rather frustrated.

"He's looking for the key." Godric surmised. "We could take him while he's distracted."

"Wait," I said, as I noticed he was not alone. Lars was here too.

"What exactly does that weapon do?" Godric asked Jason.

"It kills vampires." He replied. "I've got both wooden and UV bullets."

"What are UV bullets?"

I answered this time. "They emit light, they can bring a vampire down but it won't kill them."

"Use them on him then, I want him to suffer before he dies," Godric growled, understandably.

"Can you take a shot from here?" I looked over at Jason.

"No, I'll need to get closer," Jason replied as he readied his gun.

We watched as he went ahead. For all the idiotic things he was, you had to give him credit. For a human, he made a good soldier. He found a good spot and we watched as he prepared to take aim and shoot.

I looked to Godrics slave girl, _"Stay here and guard the chest. Scream out if anything happens."_ She nodded in understanding.

Godric, Pamela and I spread out and got a little closer too, ready to act as back up should the bullet miss.

Jason took aim and fired. The silver UV bullet went flying through the air and pierced his chest. Tiberius yelled out in pain and confusion. Having never seen a gun before, he didn't know what was going on or what had hit him. He tried desperately to get the bullet out but failed.

"Now," I said and Godric agreed. He ran at him and tackled him to the ground. He managed to get in a few punches before Tiberius threw him off him and ran.

He stumbled over to Sarah who, in her glamoured and tied up state, couldn't move. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.

" _Let her go,"_ I insisted, but the evil vampire only smirked.

" _What's so special about this human eh? Is she extra tasty. Got a little faery in her perhaps."_

" _What do you want?"_ I asked.

" _Give me the box, and she's all yours."_

" _Why do you want it? You're a vampire. You have no reason to desire it."_ Godric refused.

" _You always were a stupid boy,"_ Tiberius scoffed and dropped his fangs.

Before we could negotiate any further, he sunk them into Sarah's neck and she cried out in pain as he quickly drained her. We watched, helpless as a drop of her blood ran down her neck, drawing a thick red line to her cleavage as he savagely fed on her.

"No!" Sookie yelled out and ran to him, barely having a chance to even touch Sarah before he pushed her away, sending her flying back.

Even with just his fangs and only one arm, he was able to hold onto her neck as well as defend himself from Sookie and anyone else who tried to approach him. Lars jumped in and stood between us, trying to protect his master.

With Sarah being drained so quickly, her muscles began to weaken and she had no energy left to fight him or even stand up. We looked on, helpless and in shock as her knees weakened and she lost consciousness and turned white and limp. Her lifeless body fell to the ground, having every last drop of blood sucked from her. We watched in horror as Tiberius froze and the veins began to recede and a vile smirk formed on his lips as he realised what was going on.

There was no time to lose. I rushed and took Jason's gun, pushing Lars out of the way, I aimed it right at Tiberius before firing, the silver bullet hit his gut and he fell hard to the ground. There was no way Godric was going to let him get away that easily again. He had been saving his strength for this moment and fuelled by rage and a haunting past, he was determined to end it. He jumped on Tiberius who when he saw Godric's enraged face, he looked scared for the first time in his life.

He pummeled his chest, making it cave in as several ribs were broken. Tiberius was about to speak but his furious progeny wouldn't allow it and quickly shut him up by punching his throat, tearing his esophagus and leaving him unable to talk or even cry out in pain. He snapped his arm, breaking it, before reaching down with his hand. Tiberius's eyes widened and he tried his hardest to push Godric off him. But he had been a sadistic maker and his progeny had no mercy. His mouth was wide open as Godric ripped off his sexual organs and threw them away.

" _That's for my sister,"_ He snarled.

Blood poured from the wound and he jerked in agony. A cruel gesture for a cruel vampire, who had forced them to live in a life of horrors that would forever scar him.

A mortified Lars, who was probably terrified that he was about to experience a similar fate, tried to flee. He didn't get the chance, however, as while he was distracted watching his master being beaten and tortured, Jason had snuck up behind him. As Lars turned to run away, Jason was standing behind him waiting. He held a bottle of silver in his face and sprayed him with it. Lars cried out in agony as the silver burned him.

I rushed over to him and pushed him over. _"Where do you think you're going?"_ I growled as I forced his melting face into the fallen brickwork, holding him down with my foot.

"We should put him out of his misery," Sookie said as I handed the gun back to Jason and he reloaded it with wooden bullets.

"Rightly so," I said as he aimed it at the vampire.

I let him go and he scrambled to get back up. He didn't get far, however, as Jason fired and the wooden bullet pierced his backside, making him explode in a bloody shower.

"What a weapon!" Godric exclaimed in shock, having never seen such a thing before. As he was distracted, Tiberius took the opportunity and slipped from his grasp.

Sookie screamed and I looked back. Even in his condition, Tiberius was still able to somehow move, and he held Sookie by the throat with his now broken arm.

"Let her go," I warned.

"I... will… kill her." Tiberius struggled to speak, his throat and the rest of his body was in pieces. He had lost a hell of a lot of blood, it was amazing he was standing at all.

"No, you won't." I quickly rushed for him, there was no way he was faster than me in his compromised condition. His advanced age had not helped in this instant and if anything it made it worse and harder to recover from. With so much blood loss he was struggling to heal.

I pulled his hand off Sookie's throat before he had a chance to sink his fangs into her neck, and pushed her away from him. She fell to the hard ground, whacking her head and ribs against the dirt. She made a low groaning sound and I swear I heard her bones crack. I hoped I hadn't broken her ribs, but at least she was safe. With only one arm, Godric's maker was too weak to fight back as I held him down. His one hand struggled to get me off him, but it was no use.

Though I did not see it at the time, Sookie's necklace fell from her pocket when she landed. As Godric came forward to grab Tiberius and I moved back, I accidentally stepped on it, pressing it against a large stone.

"No!" She gasped as I crushed it with my heel and it shattered under my weight.

At first, we all thought it was destroyed, damaged beyond repair; but then something strange began to happen. We all watched in astonishment as a thick, white and purple light streamed out of the stone like smoke. It radiated with glistening energy and floated towards Sookie face. She breathed in its essence, and the shards of the stone turned black. Her eyes widened before closing and waves of light pulsated through her body like lightning sparks. She stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating.

"Sookie!" I shook her but she didn't respond. I lay her flat on the ground and started pounding her chest.

Meanwhile, Jason loaded his gun with more wooden bullets and gave it to Godric who turned his full attention to Tiberius and pointed the weapon right at him.

" _You don't deserve to live,"_ Godric growled as he stepped closer to him until his face was mere inches away from Tiberius's. He looked over and regarded his maker for the last time. His lips curled up in disgust, and he spat in his face. Tiberius just smirked, knowing his true death was near and he refused to give Godric any more satisfaction via his suffering.

Godric didn't care though, all he wanted at this point was to end him. He held the gun up to his throat and dug it deep into his chin. I had never seen a more hateful look on my makers face before. He pulled the trigger, releasing the wooden bullet inside. As it pierced Tiberius's skull, he disintegrated rapidly and his body exploded in a red shower. Godric was covered from head to toe in his blood. With his fangs out and his wide blue eyes being amplified in strong contrast against the red, he truly looked feral. The savage within him was showing itself and I don't think in all the years I had known him, had I ever seen him in such a raw state.

His vengeance had finally been fulfilled.

There was still no response from Sookie. With Tiberius dead, the others could now give their attention to us. I was still pounding her chest and putting air in her, but it was no use, her heart and lungs were still.

I dropped my fangs and bit into my wrist, holding the wound above her lips. My blood dripped into her mouth and I gave it a moment to work, but it didn't seem to help or do much.

"Eric, she's gone," Pam said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I refused to believe it.

"She can't be," Jason argued. "Faeries turn into dust when they die."

"She's not a faery, she lost that power when she killed my sister," Godric answered.

Jason looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief. "What about that stone?"

"What about it?" I spoke up harshly, "that fucking thing killed her." I picked up all the shards of what was left of it, wanting to throw them away. But Godric stopped me, taking my clenched hand and I dropped the shards into this palm instead.

Godric made a suggestion. "You could turn her."

"She doesn't want to be a vampire. She's been through all of that before with another."

"Then we must accept the fact she is dead." Godric knelt to my level, trying to give me some sort of comfort. "We will take her body with us, I will not bury her here in this depressing place."

"Wait," I put my ear to her chest. It was very faint and slow, but there was definitely a heartbeat. "She's alive." I scooped her up off the ground.

Pam walked over to Sarah's body and looked down at her. "What should I do with her?"

"Heal her," I instructed.

She did so and bit into her wrist, allowing her blood to drip into her open mouth. We waited patiently, but after a while, it was obvious it wasn't going to work; the damage was too great.

"She's of no use to us now." I sighed in frustration, our last hope gone. "Let the wild animals eat her."

"Eric, at least bury her." Godric frowned disapprovingly.

"No fucking way, she deserves to rot!" Pam growled. "This woman is responsible for making the fucking virus in the first place. She's killed thousands of us."

"Well then, do what you wish," Godric sighed as he failed to wipe the blood off him. "I'm going for a swim."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone :D I came up with a couple of funny ideas and decided this was the best place in the story to put them. As such I have extended where we left off and they are not yet back on the ship. I have gone back and changed the ending of chapter 14 to adjust to this.** **So instead, the last chapter ends with Godric saying he is going to go for a swim. They are still on the beach. Everything after that will be incorporated into this chapter, so don't be surprised when you read some familiar lines.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

 **Eric**

I stood barefoot at the very edge of the beach. The tide was half out and was almost touching my toes. Despite the fact Godric had stated earlier that he was going to jump in, he had yet to do so. He hadn't even washed his face yet and was still just as covered in his makers remains as from when we were in the village. Instead, he was standing next to me, his eyes blank and void of any emotion as he stared out at the dark ocean. I think he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of his revenge a bit longer. It's not every day you get to kill your monster of a maker, and he was enjoying the feeling of his blood on his skin.

"I wonder if she will ever wake up," Godric lamented as he took off his sandals.

Though he wouldn't say it out loud, I knew he wanted to make sure that Sookie was being taken care of. The others were setting up camp and he was waiting patiently for them to finish doing so. He had become attracted to her, I could tell. He was beginning to want her but felt it was wrong somehow after what happened. He didn't know how to repair what had broken. Through the blood, we both knew she was hurting. The level of anxiety we felt coming from her was insane. Though she had hidden it well on the outside, we knew better. My glamour was only just holding her together. Now that she was in a catatonic state, there was nothing either of us could do but wait. She could still die. Her heart could give in and stop, or she may simply never wake up, and slowly starve in her deep sleep. I had tried giving her my blood but it did nothing, and without modern medical equipment, there was not much else I could do. She would have to somehow pull through this herself.

I looked behind us; further up the beach where the sand had just turned to grass, Jason was sitting on the edge of it, holding Sookie in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her complexion was ghost white. Her heart was still beating but it was barely audible even for my ears. If she were human she'd be dead, a heartbeat that slow and faint would not be sufficient enough. Her breathing was very similar, with her lungs barely taking anything in or out. But she was no longer human, I could smell it. The stone may have knocked her out, but from the strength of her scent, it seemed it had somehow restored her faery heritage.

"This has happened before," I informed Godric, turning my attention back to him. "Her former vampire Bill almost drained her to death once. She was in a coma for a number of days."

"And did she wake up by herself?" he asked, tossing his shoes away.

"No, he had to give her a substantial amount of his blood over a long period of time. Unfortunately, we have no such means of doing that here."

"Then let's hope she has the strength to survive," he said bittersweetly.

I watched as he walked into the freezing water, unfazed and gradually taking off his clothes as he went, throwing them away. In the fight they had become quite damaged and stained with blood that would never come out. They'd been rendered useless and he stripped himself of them. He disappeared under the water and without the need to breathe, he stayed there. I washed myself off quickly before walking back up the beach to the where Jason was still sitting. What was left of the servants, had finished putting up the shelter for the day.

"May I?" I held out my hands and gestured to him.

He looked up at me and hesitated for a moment, before giving in and nodding. I picked Sookie up and carried her over to the tent. I lay her down on the center of it, the floor having been covered with all sorts of things. Despite the fact that she had been wrapped up in a towel and thick blanket, she was still quite wet and freezing to the touch. I worried that if the stone didn't kill her, the cold might.

Jason came in and handed me a bag apparently filled with Sookie's things. Junia and Godric's other two slave girls came in. They were all carrying thick animal skins and blankets that would keep her extra warm.

" _We'll lie with her,"_ one of them said.

I nodded and they began to set up a lavish bed in the most sheltered corner of the tent. It was surprisingly spacious and they had enough room for all four of them to fit. They hung up extra tapestries and made it very warm and private for Sookie. While they did this, Pam came in carrying a wooden bath I had requested for her to retrieve from the ship. It had taken her a couple of hours and much effort, but I would thank her later. She placed it on one side of the room, and Junia and another began to fill it with hot water that was being heated up outside.

I looked through Sookies bag and found her some soap and dry clothes. Junia came over and covered her with a towel and helped me to take off her wet clothes. They had mud and bits of the forest all over them. It had been a long trek and she had proven herself to be a survivor in how well she handled it. When we were done I picked her up and took her over to where Pam was adding the last of the water to the bath.

 _"We will come back when she is ready."_ One of the girls said and I nodded in acknowledgment.

Pam and the other three left, leaving me alone in the tent with Sookie.

I removed the towel, revealing her glorious figure, and slowly lowered her into the water. I hoped the heat would help her body to heal. I took the bar of soap and began to run it over her skin. She was nearly fully immersed, with the water coming right up to the bottom of her neck. Though it was nice touching and feeling her skin again, it saddened me that she was in such a state. I ran my soapy hands down her neck and over her collar bone. I wondered if she was aware of me or if she was completely out of it.

Had the stone overwhelmed her but not knocked her out completely? I ran my hands over her chest, and then up the side of her torso quite lightly. Normally she was quite ticklish there, but she didn't flinch in the slightest, her body not making any motion as I lightly traced her sensitive spots.

I washed her hair and plucked all the leaves and tiny bits of twigs from it. After gently washing her face and everything else, I pulled her from the tub and dried her off. I picked out some simple clothes from her bag and dressed her in them, before properly drying her hair as best I could and moving her into the bed. The three women came back in and stripped down to a bare minimum.

They peeled back the covers and made sure Sookie was extra comfortable as one lay down behind her and made her lean her back on her chest. Another lay down and curled up in front her, tucking her nose under Sookie's chin. She was very small and petite and fit perfectly in the small space. While Junia lay just behind her, resting her head on Sookie's thighs. They all wrapped their arms around her and each other and entangled their legs. The girls on each end covered them all with the blankets and animal hides. At least Sookie would be ok for the hours to come.

As I left the tent, I noticed the tide had gone out and a great deal of the beach was now exposed. A couple of slaves were walking along the very shallow tide and were picking up things that otherwise would be hidden. They were carrying large woven baskets and filling them with shellfish, crabs and all other manner of things from the ocean.

Pamela and Jason were by the doorway to the large tent. She was standing with one foot on the ground, the other tucked behind her ankle as she lent on one of the wooden beams keeping the structure up. She was twisting her hair with her index finger and had a very mischievous smile on her face, I knew what she was contemplating and I hated to admit it, but I loved seeing this side to her again. The fact that she would even consider reigniting such a thing between them was sinfully attractive.

Jason was sitting on the grass, with one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent. His gun was at the ready next to him, should there be any sign of danger. He was quite bruised and beaten from everything that had occurred in the last week. From what my child had described, they had had quite a trip together, and a difficult one at that. It was a shame that Sarah Newlin hadn't made it. Apparently, she had been a rather annoying human to drag along on such a journey.

"How is my sister?" Jason asked.

"She's comfortable, and being kept warm." I replied. "It was good of you to bring some of her things. She'll greatly appreciate it when she wakes up."

"If she ever wakes up." He corrected me, his voice shifting to a harsher tone. "This could be it for her. There's only so much a person can take and she's been through enough. And how did Godric and that other vampire get hep v anyway, huh?" He asked accusingly.

Before I had a chance to answer him, I spotted Godric starting to emerge from the sea. With the tide out, the water was very still and there were barely any waves. Each step he took revealed more of his marble skin. It didn't take us long to realise he was completely naked. Having no sense of shame and not a towel in sight, he took his time trotting out of the water, strolling all the way across the beach, before finally reaching the tent, all while acting as if it were nothing.

Pamela's eyes darkened and hungrily shifted up and down his wet skin, a wide grin on her face. I could see Jason trying not to look and was chuckling under his breath. I was lost for words, both unsurprised but also shocked at the same time. I knew younger Godric was cheeky and bold but this was uping it a level, especially in front of Pam. Instead of making a comment I just handed him a towel.

"Thank you" was all he said.

I watched as he took it from me and casually began to dry himself as if it were no big deal that he was standing there but naked. "How is our Faery Princess?" he dared to ask.

"She's as well as she can be," Pam answered, her grin widening and fangs making an appearance.

She was enjoying getting to know this younger, wilder and far less modest version of her grandsire. Godric noticed her interest and grinned back, fully aware of what he was evoking in her. He was playing and she knew it, joining in on the little game.

"Then tomorrow we will leave for the ship." He finally put on some clothes, some very loose ones at that. And he took his time, making sure that Pam got a good eyeball of him first before he covered himself up. I was surprised to see such a reaction in her; I hadn't seen her be interested in the male sex in many decades, but it wasn't surprising, after all, it was Godric and they had a history.

"There is a crate big enough for the three of us," Godric added. "We will stay there for the day. I have no desire to sleep in the ground."

Pamela and I wholeheartedly agreed with him, we had all been sleeping rough since coming here and were equally growing tired of it.

"There are a few more hours until sunrise, have you fed?" Godric grinned at her.

She saw his wandering eyes and shook her head. The two of them disappeared around the back of the tent, escaping my view. Two young men were still there, minding the fire. I looked down at my appearance and decided to follow in my maker's footsteps. Though I was not quite as bare as I disappeared under the surface of the water.

* * *

I returned not 10 minutes later and found the young men still there, though now they had the addition of two bite marks. One on the neck and one on the wrist; I was glad to see that Godric was indeed being cautious, I would hate to have to deal with an epidemic here in the past.

As I dried myself off and changed out of my wet clothes, I could hear groaning and hissing sounds coming from inside the tent. I had a good idea of what was going on in there, after feeding, they would both have the energy to burn. I entered it and checked on Sookie. The three women surrounding her were all asleep and doing an excellent job at keeping her warm. I could hear her heartbeat was slightly stronger now and she didn't look as ghostly. Though her cheeks were quite sunken still and she looked quite skeletal.

The noises coming from the other side were intensifying. I walked over and pulled back the tapestry. The large chest that would shield us for the day, was sitting in the opposite corner. As I opened the lid, I ogled at the vision before me. Godric lay under her, she had completely fallen to his spell. He was naked of course but hidden by Pam's lovely body as she sat on top of him. His hands and lips were all over her and she was lapping it up. Being immune to the virus had its perks.

 _"Join us."_ Pam edged me on.

"You speak my mother tongue," Godric said surprised.

Her grin widened, "you taught me." Her eyes darted back to me.

"I think I'll just watch… it's… fascinating." I swallowed hard, tilting my head to the side and taking in the sight.

It was like looking back in time and yet it was right before my eyes. When Pamela was first turned, we were all in an intimate partnership for many years, sometimes as a group of four if Nora was around. It was not until after the second world had ended did we go our separate ways for good. With Godric and Nora choosing to go on by themselves while Pamela and I ventured elsewhere. Seeing Pam and Godric together in such a way again was very strange but oddly enticing.

"This is unusual for you Pamela." I teased as I climbed into the crate and replaced the lid. The wood was light tight from all sides and made the inside so dark that if I were human I would not be able to see my hand in front of me.

She looked up at me and bared the widest grin "you don't say no to a God," she purred.

She was greatly enjoying having him back and was lapping up each and every minute of it. Especially this younger, more untamed version of him. I knelt low on the mattress, leaning down so my face was brushing against hers. I softly kissed her on the lips before pulling back and sitting down next to them. She returned to what she was doing and I got comfortable. There was more than enough space for the three of us and it wasn't a tight fit at all.

Strangely I felt I was not intruding, and they were both welcoming to my presence. I lay down flat on my back and it didn't take long for them to notice. They tried to tempt me again as Godric put his back to me while Pam sat on his lap, looking at me right in the eye from behind his broad shoulders. She was daring me to join. It had been decades since we had done such a thing and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about reviving old habits. After much deliberation, I decided to decline the temptation but did as I originally stated and settled in to watch. They moved and Godric threw her to the mattress, his hands all over her as he practically ripped off her clothing and began to frantically touch and caress her flesh. Soon she was as naked as he, her fangs on full display and her head thrown her back as he took her.

* * *

Hours later, I woke up to all sorts of noises going on around us; the humans sounded busy. I looked over and saw that Godric and Pamela were still asleep and entangled with each other, as expected. They had worn themselves out and were unusually sleeping in past sunset. They had been good for one another, both having faced loss recently. Though I had yet to tell him about his great-grandchild, I think he subconsciously felt her loss in Pam and knew through the bond shared by his line that something had happened.

I pushed open the lid and got up. The sun had set and it was dark. The tent was still up but was empty, save for the crate and Sookie, who was still unconscious and lying in the makeshift bed with the others. I went outside, the humans were organizing and packing everything up. Almost everything was gone and I presumed back on the ship as the coastline was empty.

Junia approached me.

 _"Was the hole_ _filled in?"_ I asked her and she nodded.

She stepped closer and held out her wrist, offering it to me.

 _"Maybe when we're back on the ship."_ I turned her down and she shrugged.

"Are they going to get up soon?" Jason asked, standing a few feet away. "The only thing left to do is to pack up this thing."

Just as he said as much, the two vampires in question strolled out, both looking very pleased with themselves. I followed Junia back in and we walked over to where Sookie was. She was still out of it but the other two were awake and waiting. They got up and dressed while Junia and I wrapped Sookie up in a thick blanket. I picked her up and carried her out. We packed up what little there was left and finally headed back to the ship.

Once on board, I took Sookie downstairs. The slaves had cleared out most of the back storage room and had set up a bed for both her and Godric. With Sookie just a missed heartbeat away from death and Godric bordering on stage three, there was no way either of them could go back to sleeping in the hammocks. It's a good thing the adventure ended when it did, everyone had had enough.

I carried Sookie into the back room and laid her down on the floor, unraveling her from the blanket. Despite the fact she had been wrapped up the entire time, her body hadn't retained any of the heat and she was stone cold. Looking down at her in her state, I felt guilty of neglect. She looked like a skeleton and was so malnourished and skinny, her hair was thin and her cheeks sunken. Her jawline was sharply defined by her bones which were protruding from beneath her pale skin.

I moved her to the mattress and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Soon Junia and the other two girls came in and lay down with her, covering themselves up with a pile of thick blankets. The weather had been brutal while here, and tonight was no different. To anyone other than a vampire it was freezing. I took one last look at her before leaving and shutting the door. I could only hope her condition would improve, but at this point it looked unlikely.

I walked back up to the top of the deck where I saw Godric standing at the back of the ship, his eyes fixated on the land as it slowly got smaller and smaller. I stood next to him and looked also.

"Do you know what becomes of this place in the future?" He asked as he regarded his homeland for what could be one of the last times.

"So far as I know this entire region remains forest."

"Good," he smiled bittersweetly. "Let this place be forgotten."

* * *

 **Sookie**

Electricity ran through my entire body, making it violently shake. Several pairs of hands touched me and a horrible taste filled my mouth. I opened my eyes to dark surroundings and a wooden ceiling. I quickly realised I was no longer in the ruined village, but back on the ship. For a moment I thought I was lying in the hammock, but as I quickly sat up and looked around, I noticed that instead, I was on a mattress sitting on the floor of a cabin, the small room at the very back of the boat that normally held the ships food and other supplies. Most of it had been moved to make room for us.

The large mattress I was lying on was full of women. Junia and the other two girls were lying next to or onto of me, their limbs and other extremities were everywhere also. Two of them were shirtless and I could feel their warm skin pressed up against me. They looked very concerned and had their hands on me in comfort. The horrible taste got worse and I felt like I was going to puke. Junia quickly found me something to contain it in, but instead I coughed up thick black blood. I looked at it disgusted but also wondering why my body had done such a thing.

"Sookie, are you ok?"

Once I caught my breath, I looked to my right and saw Godric on the other side of the small room. He was also lying on a mattress and was propped up on one elbow. A thin sheet covered him from the waist down and he was shirtless. His face was gaunt and he was very pale, the virus had gotten much worse and was now stage three.

Black veins had spread everywhere and were all over his face and body. They covered his hips, chest and were crawling up his neck, reaching his cheeks and forehead. They stretched over his shoulders and down his arms, and I presumed his back was just as bad. He looked like an actual corpse and it saddened me to see him in such a sickly state.

I put a hand to my stomach as it ached with emptiness and stabbing pains, being made worse by the swaying of the boat. It's not that I felt nauseous, it was more that I felt like a shell. Despite the fact I felt power in me, I also felt weak right to my very bones, with every muscle pulsating with a deep ache. I had always been a healthy person, but now I felt fragile and decrepit. It was an odd and conflicting state to be in.

Junia offered me some water and took the bucket away. Once she and the others had left, I threw the blanket back and crawled across the floor, crouching next to Godric's bedside. As I sat there and stared down at him, I wondered if there was anything I could do, but realised that without the cure, there was almost no hope, for both him and the vampires in the future. I brought my hand to his face and I felt his cheek with the back of my hand. He was warm but not hot, meaning he wasn't close to the very end yet, but it would soon be approaching.

He looked at me sluggishly from behind sunken eyes, and reached up and took my hand in his. "Do not be sad for me Sookie." He whispered, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

"I can't help it, I can't stand to watch it happen a second time."

"But Eric was healed,"

I shook my head, "Bill chose not to take the cure. He died the night before we arrived here in the past."

"Oh... I am sorry." He kissed my palm before wrapping his fingers around mine.

"Me too," I gladly returned the gesture.

We had grown closer over the course of our long journey. Ever since our confronting drunken argument that night in Tingir, a door had been opened, and I gladly welcomed the opportunity. Though at first he shut himself off, he now seemed more open and was allowing me to see the real him. There was something vulnerable about him, maybe it was the fact he was dying, or maybe it was something else, I didn't know, but whatever it was, I felt like I was finally getting an inch closer to him.

He was so quiet I could barely make it out as he whispered, "I forgive you."

I knew he was talking about Cassia. I smiled down at him and he returned the gesture. "I thought you hated me, with the way you keep avoiding me and everything."

"I'll admit, in the weeks after it happened, I did resent you. But, my heart has changed. I don't hate you, I wanted to give us both breathing room."

"Change is more important than holding onto the past." I added, "I've had to learn that the hard way." I couldn't help but think of all the dead bodies that had piled up around me over the years. Whether it was through my actions or inaction, or by some other means, the result and the guilt and sorrow that followed was the same.

"You are truly something else Sookie." He reached up and cupped my cheek with his palm. "I am sorry I didn't see it earlier, and for all the pain I have caused you. You have made me see the error of my ways, and spared me from ones I otherwise would have made."

"I've made mistakes too you know. I've killed, and people have died for me. I'm not as innocent as you think I am."

"Maybe one day you'll feel comfortable enough to tell me more." he stroked my cheek with his thumb "I see the pain and fear in your eyes, and feel the shakiness in your hands. I know whatever you experienced in the future has had a huge effect on you. And I'm ashamed to admit that I added to that."

I lent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I understand."

He smiled at the gesture and cupped my face with both his hands again, pulling me over to meet his lips where he softly connected us. I felt that he did, even though I did feel slightly guilty for yelling those things at him when I was drunk, it wasn't far from the truth.

This Godric was younger, his experiences of being a slave and having a tyrant for a master were fresh in his memory, not yet experiencing a seasoned 2100 years yet. The Godric I knew in the future, his adolescence and human past were long behind him, with only the most intense and sentimental moments left in his long memory. Cassia was one of those such memories. She would never fade, no matter how much time passed.

I returned the gesture, kissing him back and deepening it, brushing my tongue against his as it grew more desperate. I missed him, I had longed and pined for him. I had always thought that it was the 2100 old version of him that I pined after, but I realised in that moment that despite everything that had happened, I was falling for this Godric too. And apparently he felt the same way back. Having both survived similar trauma, we could relate and understand each other.

I ran my hand through his hair, feeling his soft brown locks while the other found his neck. His hands began to wander, leaving my face and crawling around the nape of my neck, curling his fingers under the back of my shirt and feeling my skin, while another ran up my arm, sending a shiver down it. I missed his comforting touch. Disappointingly he pulled back from me and pushed me away, his fangs popping into place.

"Sorry," he breathed deeply, trying to contain himself. "Now that you're faery again, you're becoming irresistible."

"I am?" I said puzzled.

He nodded "You don't smell human at all."

I lifted my hand and held out my palm, trying to summon light to it. Much to my surprise, it worked, and not only that, it was very easy to do. Much easier than it had ever been.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, re-absorbing it.

"Over a week. The stone seems to have restored your heritage."

I looked down at his fangs, tracing them with the tip my finger and pricking it. He closed his eyes and savored the drop as he sucked on the bleeding wound. "You're far too delicious to be human." He smirked knowingly.

"And what happened with your maker?"

"I ended him." He replied with a look of great satisfaction. "You don't have to worry about him coming after us anymore."

"That's a relief."

"Do you feel different at all, now that you're faery again?"

"Yeah," despite the pain in my stomach and how weak my muscles were, I did feel life in me again. Like electricity was pulsating through me and I was filled with power that I hadn't felt since the night Cassia died. It was deep in me, waiting dormant to come out. "I feel powerful... like no one can hurt me anymore."

Godric smiled warmly "Good." But it quickly faded and his face turned to one of horror.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

Suddenly a sharp pain went shooting through my temples and I put my fingers to them, trying desperately to make it go away. Though the pain didn't last long, it was so intense I couldn't breathe or even make a sound and I collapsed to the floor, my eyes watering under the pressure. It began to fade and I tried to catch my breath as I went away.

Godric offered me his hand and he pulled me up. I looked at him confused and his face looked mortified. His eyes shifted across the room and he pointed to the foot of my bed where a large bag was sitting.

"Your brother left that for you."

I crawled over to it and grabbed it. Unzipping it, I realised it was full of my things, comforts from home; clothes, toiletries, food, basically everything that went underappreciated until you didn't have it. "Oh my god Jason," my gratitude was indescribable. I would have to give him a huge hug and a thank you when I saw him next. I dug through the bag and found a small mirror.

Holding it up to look at myself, my eyes widened with shock at what I saw. Blotches had formed at the center of my temples and spread out like a web, following my veins. It almost looked like hep v but was different. It didn't follow the same pattern and it wasn't turning my veins black, but an intense blood red. They spread over my forehead and down my face, covering my cheeks.

"What the hell?" I put my finger to a vein.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Godric asked.

"No, humans are meant to be carriers of the virus. Were not meant to be affected by it like this."

"But as we just established before, you're no longer human."

"True, but then if that were the case, how come it's showing up now? I was infected for ages before I lost my Faery abilities."

"Perhaps it is because you are no longer a halfling." He reasoned.

I looked back to the mirror, one last time before putting it away. "I guess this means I'm doomed too." I shuffled back over to Godric's side.

A sad smile found its way onto his lips and he tucked his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me forward until our foreheads were pressing against each other. "Then we'll face death together."

I leaned forward and planted another soft kiss on his lips. He welcomed the embrace and kissed me back. I heard the door behind us open and footsteps enter the room.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along."

It was Eric. I pulled away from Godric and turned to face him before standing up and running over to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"When did you wake up?" He asked, leaning over and pressing his face against mine.

"Not that long ago." I replied softly as nuzzled into him.

"You had me worried." He noticed the veins covering my face and pulled away, "What is this?" he brushed my hair to the side so he could get a better look.

"I don't know, it just suddenly appeared."

"The virus seems to have mutated" he traced the veins with the tip of his index finger. "Are you ok?"

I nodded "I think so. I just need some fresh air."

"The sun will up soon,"

"Come with me?" I asked.

He nodded and shut the door to the back room. I noticed Godric was already asleep again, he must be incredibly weak, with almost no energy left.

I walked through the ship and noticed most were asleep. With only Eric and a scarce few others awake. I climbed up the ladder leading to the top deck, swinging open the latch, I was met with a brilliant sky, more vibrant than I had ever seen before. The stars went on forever and I saw the universe in a whole new light.

"Did you miss me?" I teased, keeping my back turned to Eric.

"Oh not at all," he decided to play, "I wasn't worried for a moment."

"Yeah?" I suddenly stopped and he bumped into me. "Not even this?" I ground my behind into him and he groaned in surprise.

He took my shoulders with both of his hands and swung me around. Facing him, he swiftly placed his lips on mine in a frantic embrace, that grew ever more desperate.

He pulled away for a moment "I was terrified I was going to lose you." His eyes darted to the veins that bordered my face and neck, he lifted his hand and cupped my cheek, tracing one with his thumb. "I still am."

"How much longer till the sun come up?" I asked.

"Ten minutes, maybe more."

"Hold me for nine?"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close. I reached up and rejoin our lips. He gladly welcomed the gesture and must have been enjoying it as his fangs made an appearance. One caught his lip and made him bleed. I tasted the bead on my tongue and hungrily sucked the wound which he seemed to like.

Soon the sun was beginning to rise and peek over the edge of the earth. The water of the ocean was turning from black to deep blue as the sky began to lighten up and stars began to fade.

"You better go," I pushed him away from me.

He growled playfully and kissed me one last time. "Will you be ok?"

I nodded "Go."

He went to the lower deck of the ship and shut the hatch behind him.

Not long after the sun began to shine over the horizon, I was bathing in its warm rays. I walked around the deck of the ship, found a good place and lay down. I soon learned that Eric's blood, though it had been a small amount, was having an effect on me. Even though he was cured of hep V, his blood couldn't do the same for me, it couldn't heal me. Instead, it did what vampire blood always did to others; make them intoxicated. Except I wasn't human and what I felt was a lot stronger than anything I'd felt before. I felt like I was melting into the deck, my heart racing. But didn't bother me in the slightest. I was floating on a warm platform that swayed slightly with the motion of the waves.

' _Eric was right, she does look like a ghost. She must be starving, poor thing.'_ I heard soft, feminine thoughts approach me.

I looked to my left and saw Junia walking towards me, a bowl of fruit in her arms. ' _I wonder if she would like any of these.'_ I read her mind.

" _Oh, thank you, I'm sure I will,"_ I replied.

She instantly froze as she realised. Our eyes connected and wide grins formed on both our faces.

* * *

 _ **Question:**_ **Would you like a proper scene between Godric and Pam with perhaps a little Eric thrown in there? Lemme know and leave me a review.**


End file.
